Someone: Part Two
by heartbeat7
Summary: Emma Young knows nothing can separate her from her imprint, Jacob Black. But as tensions rise and a newborn army enters the picture, Emma learns that imprinting isn't all fun and games. It's alot of pain. Pain that Emma never wanted to see on his face
1. An Army

I shivered watching the leeches approach the border. They were much too close for my liking. Jake squeezed my hand and whispered assurance in my ear. I didn't hear it though because I wouldn't remove my gaze from the Cullens. Jake sighed and slowed down so we fell behind the group. "Are you sure you don't want to hang back?"

I shook my head. "Absolutely not. I don't want them thinking I'm afraid. I'll stand up to them." Jake didn't argue and we hurried to catch up. We stop just at the edge of the border. Somehow, each of us had lined up to face a Cullen. Jake and I stood facing Edward and Bella. She looked different. Her eyes were big and she was smiling despite the obvious threat of the redheaded leech. What could make her so happy?

The pack and I were all sullen and tense. I saw a couple of the guys, including Jake, clench and unclench their fists. Being so close to the leeches had shot their nerves and it wouldn't take much to set them off.

Sam was the first to speak. "Carlisle. I assume that you've seen the redheaded one running around here."

Carlisle nodded slowly with a sickly calm expression. "Yes, we have. And we realize the threat she embodies for you and us."

"So you agree that something needs to be done?"

Again he nodded and Esme squeezed his ice hand. What comfort can ice give ice? I stared skeptically at them. No one seemed to take notice of me, although I knew they could smell my blood, except for Edward. He nodded at me but I only stared with a cold expression. It's his fault that Jake phased. It's his fault that we can't live a normal life. It's his fault that my Jake has to fight lifeless leeches like him.

"Yes, I think she's too dangerous to be allowed to roam around here" Carlisle said.

"We want to kill her" Paul suddenly said. I was glad he did because this conversation was moving much too slow and was much too formal for me. "Are you in or not?"

This seemed to take the Cullens off guard. Had they really never thought of killing another leech that gets out of hand? The pack does it all the time. Eventually, Carlisle responded. "Of course we are. She is too much of a threat and we feel she may be after Bella as well."

Why am I not surprised? How is it that every time there's trouble with the leeches, it ties back to Bella? Maybe we should just lock _her_ up somewhere. Or send her back to Arizona. Jacob clenched his fists beside me. I could feel everything in my face drop. I get that he'll always care for her, but does he have to make it so obvious?

"It's not only the redhead that we have to worry about. We've found trails of a few others and we think that the killings in Seattle may be related."

"So what do you suggest?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Alice jumped and reached out. Jasper and Emmett grabbed each of her hands. It was actually really frightening. Her eyes opened wide and she stared up into space. The pack remained rather calm though. She took one quick inhalation and her head snapped forward.

"What did you see?" Japer asked.

Edward answered for her: creepy mind reader. "Victoria slipped up. Alice saw her. Victoria is with some guy. He's a newborn and they're creating an army of newborns. They're coming to Forks."

"What's a newborn?" Quill asked.

"It's a vampire recently created. They are very strong and very thirsty. They're only driven by thirst" Carlisle answered.

"And the difference between them and you is…?"

I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my lips. Jake didn't hold back and snickered. We all knew it was true. Even the Cullens, for all their preaching of being able to withstand the temptation, are driven by their thirst for blood. That's their only purpose, and it's a lousy one at that.

Sam ignored us snickering and turned back to the Cullens. "If they're building an army, then we'll need one as well."

"So we're in agreement. We will form an alliance."

Jake and I spun on our heals so fast that there were almost sparks erupting from our shoes. An alliance with the Cullens? What good will that get us?

Sam only nodded. He stepped into his Alpha role and seemed to command the Cullens as well. "We'll meet in the clearing on the border. You'll all be there and a majority of us will be there."

"Why do we all need to be present? Don't you trust us?" Emmett laughed.

Sam was very confident and cold when he responded. "No. We don't."

The meeting sort of broke up after those words had been spoken. Jake and I were the last to leave. The others had phased and ran back to patrol or to Sam and Emily's. But Jake and I hung back. I didn't know why, but he wasn't moving so I didn't either.

"Bella" he said and reached out for her. It was as if the border was now a tangible thing that had sprung out of the ground like a fence. His hand met the border and pressed against it. She didn't return the favor.

"I'll be fine Jake" she promised with a smile.

And how conceited. Had it not crossed her mind that he might not be worried about _her_? He had Billy and La Push to protect. Not her. She made her decision. We're not fighting this to protect her. Who cares if the redhead eats her instead of her boyfriend? We're only fighting to make sure when they do come, La Push isn't the next target.

Edward pulled Bella away with a nod to Jake. And how dare he pull her away? She's her own person. She can decide when she leaves on her own. Or maybe she can't.

Jake and I stood there a few seconds longer before he turned and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss, glad to have my Jake back. "Come on, let's get you home" he said with a hint of a smile.

He disappeared into the trees for a moment as I waited. Then he emerged as my russet wolf. I smiled wider and petted behind his ear. "I love you Jake" I said and he nuzzled me. He licked my hand and crouched down so I could climb onto his back.

"Go slow" I pleaded and grabbed two fistfuls of his fur. He snickered and took off at a sprint. I suppressed a scream as trees blurred by and I was sure we would crash into one of them. I buried my head in his fur and breathed in his comforting scent.

When Jake finally stopped running, I was at ease. Isn't that how it always goes. You adjust as soon as it's over. I waited in front of Sam and Emily's while Jake phased back.

"Em!" Jake called. "Come on over here!"

"Are you dressed?" I called back while walking over. Jake didn't answer, because the second I stepped into the forest, Jake snatched me up and planted sweet, wet kisses all along my neck.

"Jake" I gasped out.

He smiled and kissed his way up to my lips. But, being the tease he is, he wouldn't place his lips on mine. He would get close, touch them, and then pull back.

"Jake" I whined.

He laughed and finally kissed me. The kiss was full of a heat and passion I could only imagine from Jake and made me wonder what had brought it on. "God I love you so much" he sighed.

"I love you more" I whispered.

"I highly doubt there is a level of love higher than mine for you" he teased.

"Jake! Emma! What the heck are you two doing?"

We both shot up and bolted out of the trees. Quill and Embry were snickering on the porch. "Having an intimate moment there?" Embry teased.

I took of my shoe and tossed it at him. It missed by a couple of inches and Quill claimed it as his own. "Give it back Quill!" I whined.

"Nu uh" he said with a playful shake of his head. "This is my shoe now."

I turned to Jake and didn't even have to say a word. He charged up the steps and tackled Quill. The two of them rolled around in the grass and took light punches back and forth. Embry and I escaped to the porch to stay out of the way. "Bet Jake wins" he leaned over and said.

"I can't bet against him."

Embry shrugged. "Well I'm not betting on Quill. He hasn't won a fight against Jake since third grade." I laughed at this and smiled seeing Jake get to have somewhat of a normal life, even if only for a moment.

True to Embry's word, Quill wasn't even close to winning. Jake emerged with my shoe and kneeled down the way I could only imagine a prince would and slipped it onto my sock clad foot. I smiled and even squealed when Jake lifted me up and spun me around.

"You seem to love lifting and carrying me" I noticed when he put me down.

Jake shrugged. "I like the way you laugh when I do it. Makes me wish I would have met you sooner."

"Well don't worry too much. We've got plenty of years to spend together."

At least, I hope so.


	2. Suicide

"You know, you don't have to get a job" Jake said for the millionth time today.

I rolled my eyes. My three reasons for needing a job were imprinted in my brain and I didn't need to put any effort into listing them again. "Jake, I need a job to pay for college. And I need a job so I'm not completely dependent on Sam and Emily. And finally, I need this job so I have something to take my mind of worrying about you."

He's been able to argue all these points except the last. I _didn't_ need to pay for college, apparently, because Jake would find a way to pay for me and him with his nonexistent job. I _didn't_ need a job because Sam and Emily didn't care if they had to help me out. And I was, according to Jake, still young so it's ok to be dependent on them. But he's been struggling all day to come up with any argument for the last all day. Even now, his eyes look up and I can see his mind working furiously on a way to distract me.

"Why does it bother you so much?" I asked suddenly.

He shrugged and lay down on his bed. "I guess I don't want you to feel like you _have _to work. And I don't think it's fair. I'm the guy. I should be the one getting a job and working and supporting you. But with all this stupid leech drama, I can't" he sighed.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you completely support me one day?" I laughed.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Well, that's kind of the concept of marriage. I work and you take care of the little Jakes and Emmas."

"Oh so now I'm not _allowed_ to work?"

"God Emma!" Jake exclaimed and threw his arms up. "Why are you so stubborn? Of course you're allowed to. I just don't want you to _have_ to. I want to take care of you."

I wanted to aw or something of that nature because of Jake's chivalry, but I settled on a smile seeing his tortured expression. "I'll always let you take care of me. I want you to. But I want this job. I don't want have to spend every waking moment worrying that today is the day that you guys meet up with that newborn army. I need a distraction."

"Then learn to sew" he remarked smartly.

"Who says I don't already know how to?"

"Do you?"

I sighed and he smirked. "No. But that's not the point. Can't you just let me do this?"

If I thought he looked tortured before, now he looks like I'm killing him. "I don't like the idea of you being across the border" he said.

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"Of course I do. Don't get a job. Or get a job here in La Push."

I shook my head. "I've already told you. There are no pools in La Push."

"Then don't work at a pool" he shot back.

"I _like_ being a lifeguard. It makes me feel needed."

That stopped him. His eyes looked a little hurt and he stayed silent. I felt really bad and I actually wanted to apologize and take back my suggestion to get a job. But he started talking again before I could. "Can you at least try and negotiate for part time or fewer hours?"

I nodded. I could do that for Jake.

He sighed. "Alright. I can't drive you though. It's against the treaty." And at that thought he shuddered and started up another lecture on how I didn't need to do this.

"Emily can drive me" I interrupted because I didn't want him to start again. I hadn't even checked with Emily yet, but I guess I could always walk if I needed to.

Jake nodded. "If not her, then maybe Kim or Sue or someone. I don't want you walking or driving alone. There are too many leeches around Forks."

Well forget walking. He'll trace my scent and I'll be in trouble when I get home. "Alright."

He must have seen something in my eyes. "Promise me."

"I promise."

Jake smiled a little and pulled me down into his arms. "My girl. The lifeguard. Let me know if any guy looks at you and I'll beat his ass."

I laughed because I didn't doubt the truth in that statement. "Even if you have to cross the border?"

"I would gladly cross the border for you" he said in all seriousness.

So I felt like I needed to say something crazy that I would do for Jake. "I would kill a leech for you."

Jake's chest vibrated with his deep laughter and I almost fell off his chest. "Babe, I love you but I don't think you could kill a leech. Even if it was for me."

I smiled. "Probably not. But it's the thought that counts."

Jake sighed and pulled me closer. He pulled me closer and placed his hands on my stomach. He placed a gentle kiss on my temple and then pulled me even closer. I could feel his heartbeat through his chest. "But I don't want to think about you being close even to a leech to kill it" he whispered into my hair. "It scares me" he admitted. "I think about you every time I'm out there. I think _what if I missed one? What if a leech broke through? What if it finds you? What if it grabs you the way the redheaded one did?_ I'm not there to protect you and that scares me. I'm so scared Em. I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm so scared. You're my girl. Nothing can happen to you." He squeezes me once and buries his head in the crook of my neck.

I roll in his arms so I face him and wrap my arms around his neck. "It'll be ok Jake. I promise"

I hear him sobbing into my neck and my whole world collapses. "I'm so scared" he whispers. Then he lifts his head and stares through my eyes. "Nothing can happen to you. Nothing."

"Nothing will" I say because I'm so frightened in that moment. What does Jake know that I don't?

He shakes his head because my answer isn't good enough. He doesn't bother to wipe the tears on his cheeks and when I try to, he captures my wrists in his hands. "I'll kill myself Em" he whispers desperately.

It scares me. I bite my lip and shake my head furiously. "No. Don't say that."

"But I will. If anything happens to you. I die."

"Jake no!"

"I can't live without you!" he nearly shouts at me.

I'm sobbing and shaking and thrashing in his arms. I'm scared. No one told me my imprint could die. No one told me he could be taken away from me. "Jake you can't! You can't die."

"And neither can you" he said, calming down. My sobbing is all that I can get out and he releases my wrists. He runs his hands through my hair and kisses my forehead. He shushes me and kisses me and tells me to calm down. But I can't. I'm scared and I'm shaking.

"No job" I whisper. "I can't leave. I don't want to leave."

"No Em. I didn't want to scare you. It's ok. I'm not trying to scare you."

"I _am _scared. I can't leave. And you can't either. You can't leave. You can't get hurt."

"I have to Em" he sighs and kisses me again.

I push away and cry out desperately. "Don't leave me!"

"Shh. It's ok Em. It's ok."

But we both know it's not ok. And it's not going to be ok. It never will be.


	3. Worst Secret Agent Ever

"They're going to kill us you know" Kim whispered and grabbed my shoulder.

"Shh!" I whispered harshly.

"Why are we even doing this?" she begged and stomped through the leaves and twigs of the forest floor. I think a bear would be quieter.

"Because" I said and rolled my eyes impatiently. Kim's been telling me how awful this is the whole time and how she wants to go back and drink lemonade at her house. According to her, I never said we'd be playing secret agent, I only said we were going to take a walk. Which in my defense is true. We are taking a walk. "I need to see for myself what they're up against."

Kim groaned. "Can't you just take their word for it? Jared's told me plenty of times that it won't be a big deal. They can handle it."

"And do you honestly believe that?" I snapped.

Kim shrugged and tripped on a root. "I kind of have to trust them. How am I supposed to know what they can and can't handle?"

"Exactly!" I nearly shouted. I had to catch myself because we were getting close now. "We'll never know until we see for ourselves. Which is exactly what I plan to do."

"And why am I here then?"

I sighed; I had hoped she wouldn't have asked this. "Because Jake made me promise that I wouldn't go walking around on my own while he focuses on training for this. So you're here to help me keep that promise."

"So let me get this straight, if I leave, you have to leave too?" Kim said and I heard a hint of a smirk in her voice. "Well then…"

"You're not going anywhere Miss Kim" I said without breaking stride.

"And why is that?"

"Because I happen to know what happened between you and a certain wolf graduation day. And I'm sure the pack would love to know all the details."

Kim sighed loudly. "How do you know about that?"

"Because believe it or not, some of us use the bathroom to _go_ to the bathroom. Unlike some people I know."

Again she sighed. "Fine. But if we get caught it was your idea."

"And you tagged along" I teased.

Kim was about to complain again, but I shushed her and covered her mouth with my hand. She licked it so I pulled my hand away sharply. With a glare in her direction, I motioned with my head to the small clearing. There stood ten wolves (Brady and Collin just phased recently) and seven leeches. And Bella. What the heck is she doing there?

I was more nervous now than when I decided that I needed to see this for myself. The leeches were only a few yards away. They could probably smell us. And then again, so could the pack. We were sure to get busted. I thought for a second about covering some of our exposed skin in mud, but Kim would never go for that. So instead, I crossed my fingers and hoped to God no one would rat us out.

It was scary watching them spar. Carlisle talked for a while and Edward translated for the pack, but I couldn't hear anything they were saying. Despite her not wanting to come, Kim was right beside me and peering intensely into the clearing. The sparing was ugly and moving at such a rapid pace, it was hard to see what was going on until the end. Jacob was right. We wouldn't stand a chance against one of the leeches.

It was harder still to see who was more powerful: the leeches or the pack. They seemed pretty evenly matched which only increased my worry. Jacob went up to spar and he won against the fortune teller, Alice. But she's a tiny girl. What if he was attacked by one of the stronger ones, like Emmett?

I sized Jacob up against the rest of the pack. After Sam, he was the biggest and strongest looking. He would definitely be a target for the lead leeches. This caused goosebumps to arise on my skin and I felt sick.

Jacob was up again. This time against Edward. He growled at him and Edward smirked. He said something that I didn't hear, but I watched his lips and read my name off of them. Did he know I was here? I shivered as the wind picked up. It was supposed to be summer. I get that there is no sun here, but isn't it supposed to get warm?

It was horrifying watching the two of them fight. I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't look away. I was too scared something was going to happen and I would need to run out there and help. Edward lunged at Jake and grabbed him around the neck. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. This was everything I never wanted to see. Jake's neck spun and he snapped at the leech with his razor sharp teeth. I think he got him once too because the leech let go. Edward dashed to the trees and Jacob was quick on his heels. Carlisle called out some sort of warning but I still couldn't hear. The boys paid no attention.

Edward jumped and grabbed Jake's leg. Jake shook him off. Edward snarled and bared his fangs. I shivered again. I wanted this to stop.

The fighting got worse. Jacob took a fierce snap at Edward, but he dodged and slid under Jake. Then, he grabbed Jake's hind leg and tore it backwards. He yelped like a puppy.

That tore it. I dashed into the clearing despite Kim's warning whispers and shouts. No one else existed to me. It was just me and Jake. And Jake was hurt. I dashed into the clearing, ignoring the growls from the pack and the stares of the leeches. Jake lay on the ground for a second. Edward was hovering over him. I did something extremely stupid and shoved the leech as hard as I could. Except he didn't move. And instead I crashed into him and heard a snap in my wrist.

Jake shot up and phased back. "Emma!" he shouted.

I bit my lip against the pain and raced to Jake. "Jake! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Are _you_ ok? Oh God Em! Let me see" he said and reached for my hand. He rolled it delicately in his hands and I winced. It was the same wrist I broke before.

"Uh… Jake?" Quill held out a pair of shorts. My cheeks burned red when I realized what Jake was wearing. Or… not wearing. Jake didn't seemed bothered. In fact, he seemed a little irritated that he had to put on the shorts. As soon as they were on, he had my hand in his again.

He turned and growled at Edward. Sam stepped in and with two other pack members, they successfully got Jake and I away from the Cullens.

"We'll train more next time" Carlisle said and led the rest of the leeches away.

"God Em! What the hell were you doing out here?" Jake shouts and feels my hand in places.

I glanced at the trees and saw Kim emerge. "Kim?" Jared gasped and raced over to her.

"I'm sorry" I said and wouldn't look up at Jake. I took a sharp intake of breath when he pressed down on the top of my wrist.

"Sorry!" he apologized quickly. "What were you thinking Em? I told you it's not safe anymore. You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Kim came with me" I said and kind of threw her under the bus on accident. "I thought…"

"You knew what he meant!" he scolded. And then he sighed a little. "I'm sorry, but Em! Come on! What were you thinking? Why did you do something so dangerous?"

I really didn't want to answer that, so I started moaning and clutching my wrist to my chest. Jake's eyes widened and he pulled me closer. "We got to get you to a hospital" he said sounding kind of panicked.

"No" I groaned. "I'm fine."

Seth jogged up and grabbed my wrist. "Oh man Emma! Your wrist is all swollen and purple!"

"Thanks Seth" I said sarcastically.

Jake swooped down and pulled me into his arms. "I'll take you home. We can look at your wrist better there" he said sullenly. He nodded once at the pack and then took off running. He didn't say anything to me. He was mad.

"Jake…"

He only shook his head and slowed to a walk. "What were you thinking Em?"

"I don't know" I lied. Jake saw right through it and gave me a stern look. "Alright, I wanted to be sure that you guys can handle the leeches. I wanted to see for myself."

"Don't you trust me?" he snapped and I recoiled into his arms.

"Of course I do. I just… I needed to see" I sighed.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, but did you have to get yourself killed in the process?"

"I didn't…"

"They were right there Emma!" he suddenly shouted. I shivered. The last time Jake was mad at me… "What if they had smelled you? Huh? What then? They would have taken off running towards you and I wouldn't have known until it was too late! I wouldn't have been able to get to you in time! They could have killed you! And didn't we talk about this? Didn't I tell you what I would do if anything happened to you? You were so upset! Did you just forget all of that?"

"I'm sorry" I whispered now feeling worse and worse about myself. I'm such an idiot.

"Don't say that" he snapped. I hadn't realized I'd voiced that thought. Then he sighed deeply and shook his head. "I'm glad you're alive, but come on Em! Think! I know you're smart. It's one of the reasons I love you. Use your head."

I nodded. "I will."

He sighed once more and broke free of the trees. Carefully balancing my weight, he jogged across the street and opened his front door. "Hey Dad!" he called.

Billy mumbled a hello to both of us from the kitchen. Obviously, he didn't see Jake carrying me in. Which I guess is good because then I'll have time to think about what I'm going to tell Emily.

Jake sat me down on his bed and promised he'd be right back. I took a good look around his room. It's been a while since I've been in here. Usually, Jake's in my room. Not the other way around. His clothes were scattered around the floor and the sheets on his bed had been kicked in all directions. The room seemed entirely too small for someone of his size.

Jake returned with some kind of gauze thing. "Let me see" he said and held his palm out. Gingerly, I placed my sore wrist in his hand. It really was an ugly color; Seth wasn't lying. He prodded and poked around and listened for my gasps before making his diagnosis. "It's only sprained" he said relieved.

I nodded and Jake held the gauze up to my wrist. Then carefully, and with as much patience and gentleness as I've ever seen, he wrapped layer upon layer around the sprained area. "I really am sorry" I said when he finished.

He tilted his head up and placed his forehead on mine. "Quit scaring me Emma" he breathed. "Can you promise me not to do that again."

I bit my lip. Now that I've seen it and how awful it can be, I'm not sure I'm going to be able to stay away. What if they need me? What if Jake gets hurt and he needs me? I am trained in first aid, I tell myself.

I shake my head and Jake's eyes drop. "Why are you so stubborn?" he snapped.

"Because you are too" I replied.

"Em…"

"Jake…" I mocked.

He grabbed my shoulders, not roughly, and stared into my soul. "What do you want from me? Do you want me to _invite_ you to come with?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, I knew he regretted them. "Em, no. You know I can't…"

"You can't keep me away" I said. "Would you rather me be sitting on the sidelines where you can see me, or hiding in the trees?"

Jacob looked torn and I felt kind of bad for putting him in this situation. "Sam's going to kill me…"

"I can handle Sam."

"The other girls will want to too" he tried to argue.

"No they won't. Kim wanted nothing to do with it. Claire is too young. And Emily would rather deal with the aftermath than see it happen."

"Because she's smart" Jake remarked.

I shrugged, not willing to get sidetracked the way he wanted me to. "Fine by me. But I know that I have to be there or I'll be a nervous wreck the entire time you're gone."

Something in Jake either clicked or snapped. His eyes lit up and his head rose. He spoke in an authoritative voice that was clear that there would be no argument. "I'd rather you be worried than dead."

And that was that. There was no arguing. No stuttering or compromising. Jake had made up his mind and I was not going back to the clearing. I crossed my arms and sighed.

"Then you're going to have to deal with an insomniac for an imprint" I remarked and hoped off his bed.


	4. Fine: I'm Fine

"How did it go?" Jacob was by my side within the second I stepped in the door.

I sat down next to him on the couch. The whole pack was over for some reason. It must be about the newborns. And that worried me a little. There's never good news when it comes to the newborns.

I had made this plan when I was on the way home. I was going to trick Jake. I was going to let him think I hadn't gotten it. I was going to watch him try and comfort me for a little and tell me how they were stupid for not giving it to me. Yes, it's cruel. But I couldn't resist.

However, my plan crumbled to the ground as soon as I saw Jake's hopeful brown eyes. "I got it" I said through the biggest smile.

Jake's eyes lit up and he pulled me closer. He squeezed my sides and kissed me a few twice. "That's great! I'm so happy for you!" And he was. I could see it in his eyes. They were bright and reflecting the low light in the living room. There was no trace of the worry that was there the first time I told him I wanted a job. But then again, that's probably because it's in La Push and _extremely_ close to his house.

"Nice job Emma!" Sam said and hugged me quick. Sam's not much of a touchy-feely guy. I think he'd have rather shook my hand but he found it in himself to hug me instead.

"I can't wait to mess with you" Seth teased. Somehow I didn't think he was lying though. "Just wait. You'll be at work and I'll come up and order all this ridiculous food. I think I'll have a gluten allergy and I'll hate seafood. And then I'll make you tell me all the ingredients in all the food. It'll be great!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be sure to tell them not to let you in."

Seth crossed his arms and sat a little straighter. "No one can stop _me_!" I don't doubt the validity of that statement.

A few more people congratulated me. It was weird having all this attention and I didn't like it. I wished the pack meeting would continue because I wanted the eyes off me. I felt like I was distracting people and if I'm a distraction, then there's no way I'll be able to convince Jake to let me come to'practice'. It's like prison. Good behavior may actually get me what I want.

Or I can just sneak out again. But I'm trying not to do that again because I don't want Jake worrying about me. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Sometimes.

"Can we move on?" The voice was icy cold and female. "It's not like she'll be here much longer. The wedding's over," there was definitely more venom on that phrase, "She's going home".

I could see a couple of the guys shudder. Here we go again. Leah bringing up more stuff to start drama. Some of them turned to me and others turned to Leah. What were they expecting? Battle Royale?

"Actually," I said trying to make my voice calm and sure, "I'm here to stay. My mom got a job offer in D.C. and she took it. Takota is across the ocean. So the only one left is Emily. And I couldn't just leave you guys". My eyes landed on Jake and he smiled at me.

"So we're stuck with you?"

I shot a hard look at Leah. Has she forgotten we're cousins? The glare in her irises tells me she hasn't. "I didn't know I did something to make you hate me" I snapped.

Sam coughed loudly before anything else started. I smirked because I got the last word in. Leah succumbed to her chair and grumbled something I couldn't hear. However, Embry did and punched Leah in the shoulder. She hit him back but he only rolled his eyes. I smiled at Embry for sticking up for me I assumed.

It is funny how Sam, the one person Leah probably has a _reason_ to hate, is the only one that can get her to shut up.

Sam is all business when he talks. There is no joke and there is no soft intro. It's just here's what's going on and how we're going to deal with it. Apparently, the fortune teller can't get any more visions of the newborns. And it wouldn't be that big of a deal, except the pack hasn't found a scent of any of them anywhere near here. They're coming; there's no doubt about it. But they're far away. So that can only mean they are training as well. Which means they're expecting a battle.

I look at Jake and he has a frown on his lips.

Sam doesn't know if the newborns know about the pack. All they expect for sure is a battle with the Cullens. And for what? Vengeance. Apparently, Bella ticked off one of the other leeches because she didn't die and the Cullens killed her mate protecting Bella. So once again, she brings her shit into our world. Perfect.

Sam isn't touchy-feely. And he's also not much of an optimist. Rather than end the meeting on a positive note, he lets all the pack know that we don't really have any idea what we're up against and we're going to need to train as hard as possible.

Leah leaves almost immediately and Seth and I share a glance. "Is she…?"

"She's always a bitch" he laughs and I'm surprised he would say that about his sister. "Don't get me wrong. I love her. But she's never been a ray of sunshine. You should see her when she's on her period. Not fun. I thought about slipping her birth control once."

"Too much information Seth" I said and covered my ears for effect.

He ignored me and continued. "But I wasn't sure if that would work with the whole wolf thing. I mean, Advil doesn't work on us so would that?"

I didn't think his question was addressed to me, but soon there were a few pairs of eyes on me, including Jake's. I threw my hands up. "How the hell should I know?"

Seth laughs and Quill smacks him on the pack. "Virgin remember" he teases.

I can feel my cheeks heat up. Why does everything go back to this. Boys.

"What about you Emily?" Seth calls to the kitchen. "Would birth control work on Leah?"

Emily appears in the kitchen doorway. "Don't drug her Seth. She'll only be more pissed off when she finds out."

"How's she going to find out?"

"The same way I found out about Operation KTFP" she called before disappearing.

Seth's eyes lit up and he immediately pointed a finger at me. "You didn't tell her did you?" I shook my head and he seemed more alarmed.

Sam laughed. "Emily's got that ability. I can't get away with anything." Somehow I don't see Sam causing any kind of mischief.

"You're kids are going to be so screwed" Embry laughed. This time Sam's face flushed and he made sure to give Embry a good punch. I'll never understand guys. How does beating on each other translate to affection?

Once we got over teasing Sam, we all migrated back over to the couch. Paul disappeared somewhere with Sam to talk serious strategy stuff. I waited for Jake to go with but he seemed rather disinterested for Beta.

Seth pulled out that same war game that I played with them a few months ago and I groaned. I haven't exactly practiced and I'm going to get my butt kicked again. I think that's exactly what Seth has in mind. "Remember that one time when Emma got so mad because you killed her from that rooftop" he laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him and made sure to kick him after he handed me my controller. Alright, maybe I can understand why guys are always beating on each other.

"You just wait. I'm targeting you the whole time."

"So no worries then?" he laughed.

"Shut up."

There were only four controllers so we were going to take turns. First round was Seth, Quill, Collin, and I. I started thinking strategy. I had no chance defeating either Seth or Quill, but maybe I would get lucky and they would go after Collin because he's the new guy. I might not be the first to get killed.

Thirty seconds later, I realized how wrong I was. I was definitely the first to get killed. My screen burned red with humility. And who was celebrating? The new guy.

"Yes!"

"I want Collin on my team!" Quill called.

"No teams" Seth said. Just as my guy returned to the game, Seth shot him down and I had to wait for my life to be restored. Jake snickered and I elbowed him. "I don't want to be stuck with Emma."

"At least I'm trying" I mumbled under my breath. My character made a mad dash for a deserted building. I was safe. For once in this dumb game, I had a chance to breathe. I strolled around the building and looked for a better place to hide. If I can't kill them, might as well let them kill each other and win. I smiled to myself. However, I soon realized that although this building _seemed_ deserted, didn't mean that it was.

"Damn it!" Quill and Seth high fived. "Have you tried to kill anyone _other_ than me?"

"I got killed once" Collin said and I instantly liked him a little. He'll be my new friend.

Jake leaned over. "I know you said you're trying, but Em I really don't think you are."

I scoffed. "Of course I'm trying. This is just a really hard game."

Jake shook his head. "No it's not. Here, let me try."

Knowing that I don't have a chance in the world of beating anyone in this room, I gave Jake my controller. And I wish I hadn't because he started showing me up almost immediately. He scoped, or whatever it's called, and kill Quill. And then he did some fancy dive roll that I wasn't sure my character could do over to an abandoned truck. True to my discovery, nothing is abandoned in this game. Collin's character hopped the truck and lunged for Jake. I didn't even know this was an unarmed combat game as well. I thought it was just guys with guns shooting at each other. But no. Jake grabbed Collin by the arm and swung him around. Then he twisted Collin's arm and pulled him into a headlock. In one quick move he snapped the neck. I cringed hearing the sound. It sounded the way my wrist had when I ran into Edward.

And then I had my excuse. "You're just better because I hurt my wrist."

"Doing something stupid" Seth added without taking his eyes off the TV.

I rolled my eyes. "Babe," Jake laughed, "No amount of injuries could ever account for your awful skills."

"It's a video game" I snapped.

"That you happen to suck at."

Oh if I was able to transform into a massive wolf I would so make them regret saying that. But instead, I had to settle with jabbing each of them in the ribs with my foot. I don't think it had any affect but it caused all of their characters to trip. I smiled in triumph.

The controllers were passed to the next players. I was, thankfully, excluded from this round. "So you're working at The Inn now?" Quill asked.

I nodded. The Inn had become the unofficial name of the restaurant down the street from Jake's house. It was a tiny little thing that smelled musty and had pictures in black and white, but somehow it's always busy. The food is average. The atmosphere though is what people go for. There are memories written on every wall. It's a little spot of sunshine in this misery. And I think that's what attracted me to it last week.

The interview was easy enough. State my name, my current occupation, and my age. They didn't ask too many question since I was one of only three applying. The other two were younger as well, barely 16. I never really wanted to be a waitress, but other than babysitter, that was the only job open in La Push. And after all the incidents in this first month of summer, I won't take a job outside of the reservation. Besides, Jacob is ecstatic that I'll be so close.

"Yeah I start Tuesday."

Seth laughed. "That's gonna suck for you. You have to work while the rest of us relax by the beach and chill at bonfires."

"So you think. You're going to be training like crazy." And as soon as it was out of my mouth, I wish I hadn't said it.

"We'll still have time" Seth said weakly like a child. I could see everything in his expression. All hope of ever living a normal life just vanished. He realized that for him and the others, it's not about getting tan and hanging out with your friends. They aren't like other guys and they never will be. They won't get to go to a university and live in the dorms. They won't get to party all night and get so hung over that they can't even sit up the next day. Because their lives will always be dedicated to the fight against leeches. They can never stray too far away. They can't live the lives they want because the cold ones exist. And even if they suddenly disappear, their ability to phase won't. Forever they'll have to watch their anger. And control may not even be enough.

My hand moved to my stomach and I traced the three jagged scars. Jake had hurt me. We can never have a normal relationship because of what he is. I'll always worry about him and stress over finding ways to let him live a normal life. And he'll always live with the guilt of that one moment where he was weak. The moment he chose Bella.

I turn away from the others and the game grows silent. Someone won but no one wants to play the next round. And what is the next round? An all-out war with the leeches. That's already coming. And who knows how much time the rest of us have to live a normal life.

I made a solemn promise then and there to help the boys live as normal as a life as possible. And if that means I have to deal with their shit at work, then I'm glad. I'd rather see them fool around and get in trouble than be forced into early adulthood.

Looking at Collin, Brady, and Seth, I'm even more saddened. They're the youngest of the pack and they'll have the most of their lives stolen from them. Collin and Brady are only 15. When I was 15 I was worried about how my hair looked and not saying something stupid in front of my crush. These boys are worried about protecting the entire reservation from a nearly invincible enemy, imprinting and then protecting said imprint with their lives, and having their bodies morph into wolves. And I was scared when I got boobs. I can't imagine waking up with fur and a tail.

Jake can sense my worry. He smiles at me with sad eyes because there's no way to ease my worry. He knows the truth and so do I. His eyes travel to my stomach and he frowns. He must have seen.

He stands and I follow him out the back door. Before I close the door, I hear the game begin again. The boys are over it which is good. I'm glad I didn't bring them down for very long. They know how to make the most of it.

Jake walks a little away from the house and waits for me beside Sam's boat propped up on two shaky horses. "How bad are they?"

I shook my head. "Not bad. They're better."

He took a step closer. "I really am sorry. I never should have done that."

"It's ok" I say for the millionth time.

Jacob stares at me long and hard. His eyes penetrate my soul and I look down to avoid his gaze. I feel all my walls melting under his eyes and it scares me a little. What can he see?

He lets me know. "It's not ok. I wish you would stop saying that. I see you stop every once in a while when you think about it. Something is bothering you and I wish you would tell me what it was so I could reassure you and ease your worry."

I shake my head and put on a smile. "It's nothing."

He doesn't want to drop it. I can tell that much by the way he takes another half step forward. But I don't want to talk about it. I'd rather let the fear brew inside and never put words to it. It's better that way: if it doesn't have a face, it isn't real. So I hold a hand up and smile sadly. "It's fine Jake" I say with an air of finality. And for the moment it is.


	5. In Sickness

"Emma! I need you to bring this out now!"

Why was I moving so slow? What was with me? My feet felt like bricks and I felt like the room was being pumped with humidity. I was so uncomfortable and I just wanted to get out of here. Only two more hours, I reminded myself. Day one and I already can't wait to go home. It's going to be a long summer.

I grabbed the tray and carried it out to the house. The Inn was rather crowded today which just made this being my first day even worse. I've already gotten yelled at twice and I can't take another angry customer. Of course, this table just has to be the one table with the three nasty girls. "Here you go" I tried to say cheerily as I struggled to place the food on the table. They refused to help and pass plates, so I had to reach over them and the plate clattered to the table. They stared up at me with haunting eyes. "Enjoy your lunch" I said awkwardly and ducked out of there before they could make another snide remark. I've already heard that my hair should be up, the drinks aren't cold, and the appetizer isn't any good. What do they expect? It's a cheap little diner, not a five star restaurant.

"How are you holding up?" my new boss, Mary, asked. She's sweet and I can tell that she actually cares. Her hair is a lighter brown than the rest of us on the reservation. She's lighter skinned like me, so I figure she must be a mix like me.

"I'm fine" I said trying to be optimistic. Mary might be nice, but I don't want to complain to her on the first day.

"They're giving you a hard time, aren't they?" She nods her head in the direction of the table I've just left.

I shrug. "Yeah, sorta. It's not a big deal."

She smiles. "Well thanks for sticking it out. I'll tell you what, I'll let you go home early today. After all, it is your first day. Sound good?"

I nodded furiously. But I regretted it instantly because my head spun for a few seconds. What the hell is wrong with me?

The next hour few by and Mary dismissed me just as the sun was setting. I drove home thinking of Jake. He said he had training all day when I talked to him this morning. I miss him. It feels like this newborn army has pulled us apart some. We're still close, but we don't have the same time to spend with each other. I can't think of the last time we went anywhere together, let alone just us.

The second I stepped in the door, I knew something was wrong. My mouth tasted sorry and my stomach cramped. I bolted for the bathroom and held my head over the toilet. A few tears rolled down my cheek as I was sick. Emily came racing in and wasted no time before pulling my head back. I felt awful. My hands were shaking and I couldn't stand.

…

Jacob's Point of View

"Really, did no one see that?" Seth whined again.

The rest of us laughed and pushed him a little. "Sure you got a piece of him. I think I saw it too" Quill teased.

"Oh yeah" I said. "I think I remember seeing Emmett collapse to the ground." And then I plunged to the ground and grabbed my leg, all while laughing hysterically. Seth rolled his eyes and gave me a good kick in the side.

"I swear I bit a piece out of him." He shivered. "It's disgusting."

"Whatever man" Embry said. He jumped and pulled Seth into a headlock. Seth punched his stomach and jumped on Embry's back. We continued walking but a little further away so that they had space to fight.

I sighed as we broke through the trees. It was late. Emma was supposed to get home from work before sunset. She should be sleeping already. Yet, when we approached Sam and Emily's, there was a dim light coming from the back of the house. I sighed, "Emma".

Jared followed my eyes. "Is that Emma's room?" The other guys were heading their separate ways. Seth and Embry called it a tie for the night and Sam bolted for the house, eager to get back to his new wife.

I nodded. "Yeah, she hasn't been sleeping well. I don't know why." I've been worried sick about her. She wasn't lying when she said I'd have an insomniac for an imprint. I thought it would get better when she started working, but it hasn't been enough of a distraction.

Jared nodded. "Kim too."

"What did you do?" I asked without taking my eyes off of Emma's room.

He was silent for a moment. "This is going to sound stupid, but Kim likes lullabies so… sometimes I-I…"

I couldn't help snickering. "Do you sing to her?"

"Shut up man!" he said and socked me.

I rubbed my shoulder. "I'm sorry" I said and really meant it. "Does it work?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it does. She goes right to sleep. You should try it."

I nodded and tried to commit that to memory. Then Jared wrinkled his nose. I smelled it too. It was strong and acidic. Just strange. I turned to him for some kind of explanation. He's been a wolf a little longer than I have.

His eyes traveled to Emma's room where a shadow was blocking the light. "I think she's sick" he said.

Sick? She seemed fine when I left her this morning.

"You should probably go check on her" he said. He didn't need to tell me. I called a quick goodbye and raced to the back of the house. There were two trees very close to Emma's window and I jumped up to one of the branches.

I pulled myself into her room and winced. Emma was definitely sick. It wasn't too warm out, but there was a fan blasting chilly air into the room. The light was on dimly and Emma was tossing and turning and moaning on her bed. Her eyes were closed and I was quick to place the back of my hand to her forehead. "You're burning up" I whispered in case she was sleeping.

"I feel awful" she groaned and clutched her stomach. There was a pot next to her bed and I inched it closer in case she was going to be sick again.

"Hold on" I said. "I'll be right back." She reached out for me and it took a whole lot of my strength to move her hand back to her side. I needed to get this first, then I could comfort her. I nearly tripped down the stairs because I wanted to get back to Emma quickly. The kitchen was super organized thanks to Emily, but I still had trouble finding a bowl and keeping quiet. One of the pans dropped and I swore. Hopefully no one was asleep.

On the way back up the stairs, I almost crashed into Sam. He was on his way to the bathroom as well. "How is she?" he asked as I filled up the bowl with cold water.

I shrugged and grabbed a towel from under the sink. "Not too good." As a second though, I grabbed a thermometer from the medicine cabinet. Maybe my warm skin had made her feel hotter than she was.

"Can you take care of her?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll be ok."

Sam patted my shoulder. I inched around his large frame. I really wanted to get back to Emma and he just wasn't letting me past. "Let me know if you need to skip training tomorrow" he called as I speed walked down the hall.

I nodded and hoped that he saw because I wasn't going to be leaving Emma for the rest of the night.

She was still lying on the bed when I got back, but this time her eyes were open. They looked tired and her skin was very pale: much lighter than normal. I set the bowl on the floor and turned off the fan. She groaned and reached out towards me. It made my heart sink seeing her so weak. I debated for a second taking her to the hospital. "Turn that back on" she mumbled.

I shook my head. "No Em, it's not good for you to go from hot to cold. You'll get worse." I kneeled by her bed and dunked the towel in the water. She had her hand pressed to her stomach and her forehead was creased in pain. I wrung out the excess water and placed the cool towel on her forehead. She sighed and smiled weakly. I think that hurt more than seeing her lying in the array of sheets. "What happened?"

"Food poisoning" she said.

I nodded and rubbed her shoulder. "When did it happen?"

She groaned at the memory and I wished I hadn't asked. "After work. I got sick and I've been up here since." I swiped some hair from her forehead and she pushed away my hand. "You should go. I made Emily go. I don't want to get you sick."

I had to laugh at that. My girl, always looking out for me. "You can't get me sick."

She didn't fight me like she normally would. She must be bad. I grabbed the thermometer and wiped it off on my shirt. "Open your mouth" I instructed.

Emma only groaned and rolled over as much as she could without putting pressure on her stomach. "No more. Emily had me do that five times in the last few hours." And she sounded so tired that I wanted to toss the thing across the room, but I had to see for myself how she was. I had to make sure she wasn't getting any worse.

"Come on Em. Please? For me?"

That didn't work to well. She just shook her head and handed me the dry towel. I dropped the argument for a second to remoisten the towel. I placed it gingerly on her forehead and kissed her nose. She grumbled something and swatted me away. Her lips remained sealed tight from my thermometer.

I had to get her to talk. "I'm staying the night" I said in hopes that it would spawn another argument. I didn't want to argue with her while she's sick, but I needed her to open her mouth.

"Call Billy" she said in a raspy voice. I leapt at my opportunity and shoved the thermometer into her mouth.

"Bite down" I said. I half expected her to spit it out at me, she's too stubborn for her own good, but instead she glared at me and made me feel insanely guilty. I had to look away. Her cell phone was on the dresser and I picked it up. She was right, which made me feel even worse about betraying her with the thermometer, and I needed to let Dad know where I was.

The phone only rang twice before he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Dad" I said. He must have thought I got hurt. It was taking me much longer than normal to get home. "I'm at Emma's" I added.

"Everything ok?" he asked but sounded much more relieved.

"Emma's really sick" I sighed. She mumbled something around the thermometer and I pointed a warning finger at her. "Is it all right if I stay the night and take care of her?" Even if he said no I would stay. I wouldn't leave her here.

"Is she alright? And yeah, that's fine. Do you need anything?"

I shook my head and realized he couldn't see me. "No, I'm fine. She says she has food poisoning, but I don't know."

"Let me know how she is in the morning" he said. "Love you Jake."

"Love you too" I said and hung up. As soon as I was back by her side, Emma opened her mouth for me to take the thermometer. She definitely had a fever. I pulled the towel away again and soaked it again before giving it back to her.

"I'm fine Jake" she rasped. I must look as worried as I feel.

I shook my head. "Just get better."

She rolled back onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "My stomach has settled down" she told me.

"That's good" I said. In the dim light the dark circles around her eyes made her look even sicker, almost skeletal. "You're not sleeping well."

It was a statement, but Emma shook her head anyway. "I told you I can't sleep. You worry me too much."

"You know I'm fine out there" I said nonchalantly, not wanting to have this conversation now.

"No I don't" she snapped. Her voice cracked and she was thrown into a coughing fit.

I moved closer and tried not to stare at her with all the pity I felt. "Do you want something to drink?"

Her eyes flashed wide. "Absolutely not." I nodded and she sighed. I felt awful. I wanted to make her feel better. I rubbed her shoulder and ran my hand through her hair. "Why won't you let me go?"

She was talking about training. I almost wanted to laugh because she had about the worst argument now that she was sick. There was no way I was going to ever let her near those leeches, especially when she's this weak. "Because I don't want to see you get hurt."

"And I don't want to have to worry" she shot back equally as fast.

"You don't need to worry. I can take care of myself. It's _you_ that I worry about. You have to start sleeping again Em. You're weak and you know it."

She sighed. "You're really not going to let me go?" I could tell she was giving up the fight;

"No. I'm not."

Emma closed her eyes for a moment and didn't open them for a few minutes. She looked a little more peaceful. "I can't sleep not knowing if you're ok or not" she admitted.

I felt a lot worse now. She has that amazing ability of making me worry incessantly about her. "What if I promise to come visit you and each and every night when we are done?"

"It'll be better" she said. "But I don't think it will fix my insomnia."

"You could sleep while I'm around" I offered. It would kill me not to get to spend my time with her, but I'd rather see her healthy and well rested than living like a zombie.

She shook her head furiously and I had to steady her when she got dizzy. "I_ won't_ do that."

I sighed and kissed her forehead once again. Her skin was so warm it scared me. I ran my hand through her hair and brushed it out of her face. As a second thought, I brushed all of it to the side and off the pillow. I separated three stands and started to braid the thick, raven hair.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Emma asked. She sounded tired but she was making no move to sleep. It must be the fever. I stopped for a second and dampened the towel again. Then I resumed braiding her hair.

I laughed. "You do realize I have _two_ older sisters right? I was there life sized baby doll for quite a few years."

"Aww" Emma cooed in her raspy voice. I felt myself frown, trying to think of more ways to get her to feel better.

"Try to get some sleep Em" I said when she yawned.

"You know I can't."

"I right here" I assured her. "You're ok and I'm ok." I tied the end of the braid and brushed her bangs that forever fall in the way out of her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you wake up."

She nodded and brushed her little hand over my cheek. "Thank you Jake. I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed her lightly and turned the light off.

Emma pushed her blanket down to me. I started to protest, but she just laughed. "I'm sick Jake. I don't need them" she said and handed me her other pillow. I love this girl so much.

"Sleep tight" I whisper. She reaches down for my hand. I take hers and rub my thumb over the back of her hand. I thought about singing her a lullaby like Jared said, but she was already asleep. My being here is enough. "I love you" I say one more time to hear myself say it. It's wonderful loving her. Nothing could be better.


	6. Sick Day

Jacob's Point of View

I woke up when I heard a soft moan. I sat up quickly and my muscles groaned at the movement. An icy chill of panic raced through me; Emma wasn't here. I shot up off the ground and surveyed the rest of the room. Nowhere.

I raced out of the room and caught a glimpse of Emma's hair in the bathroom. She was hunched over the toilet and I was quick to sweep her hair out of the way. She sobbed a little as she was sick yet again. How long has she been up? I cursed myself for not waking up with her. "My poor girl" I sighed.

She was done for the moment so I grabbed a towel, rinsed it in the sink, and washed her face off. She was still very pale and looked pretty sick. My heart dropped when she laid her sleepy head against the wall.

"Come on" I whispered and scooped her up in my arms. She grabbed a fist full of my shirt and winced. "Still dizzy" I asked. She nodded and so I was more careful when I walked. I tried not to bump her and moved as slowly as possible.

In her room, I was even more careful placing her on the bed. "When did you get up?" I asked once I had tucked her in.

"Early" she said with a pained look.

I was back by her side in an instant. "What's wrong?"

"It just hurts a lot" she sighed and looked up at me with big, sad eyes.

I brushed her hair back and racked my brain for any way to comfort her. But this is just one of those things that you have to get through and nothing will make it better. Still, I had to ask. "Can I do anything?"

She took a long breathe and let it out slowly. "I don't think so. Just… don't leave."

"Of course not" I breathed.

I sat beside her bed and watched the sunrise as she slept. Around seven, Sam knocked on the door and stepped in. I motioned for him to stay there and I met him in the hallway. I made sure to close the door as silently as possible. "How is she?"

I shrugged. "I thought she was getting better, but she was sick again this morning. I don't know what's wrong."

His eyes narrowed at me. "She's not….?"

I rolled my eyes and bit my tongue when my voice reached the octave of shouting. "She is _not _pregnant!"

Sam held his hands up. "Sorry. Just had to be sure. Besides, she doesn't really seem like she would be. She seems legitimately sick."

"I'm scared for her" I admitted.

Sam nodded. "She'll be fine though. She's tough. She's just sick. Are you coming to training?"

"No. Emma needs me. I can't leave her" I plead.

"I understand."

"Don't tell the Cullens why" I said suddenly. "I don't trust them."

"And neither do I. I won't tell them anything. They don't need to know" he promised.

With that promise, I retreated back to Emma. She was still asleep and I thanked God for that. At least now she was getting some much needed sleep. I, on the other hand, was restless and I couldn't just sit and wait for her to wake. So I paced around her room and looked over all the little trinkets and knickknacks. It was evil of me, but I was hoping to find a diary or something like that. The closest that I found was an old photo album.

I pulled it out from the stack of things on her dresser and sat down with my back to her bed. I flipped to the first page. It had a picture of a tiny baby girl in a little pink dress. "Emma" I breathed with a smile.

The next couple of pages had pictures of young Emma and her family. Emily had shorter hair and Takota had a lopsided grin in most of the pictures. He looked like a mischief maker. And then there was a man in some of the pictures that I didn't recognize. He was definitely Asian and not Quileute. He had the same eyes as Emma.

I turned the page and suddenly, he vanished from all the pictures. Emma's mom had aged years even though Emma was still four years old. Everyone seemed sullen except Emma. There was still this light in her eyes: ignorance. And as I moved further and further into the future, the light started to extinguish. A new line of understanding was forming on her forehead.

Not wanting to see anymore sadness, I skipped ahead a few pages. On this new page, Emma wasn't in Oregon. It was La Push. It was a council meeting. Her mom and Emily were sitting on the drift wood along with quite a few other La Push natives. Everyone seemed so much younger… and happier. There was no threat of the leeches. Not yet.

In the corner of the picture a group of children were playing. And I recognized one of the boys immediately: me. It was Takota, me, Quill, Embry, and Emma. We were playing some game where we all were holding hands in a circle. I don't remember it, but it looked like a happier time. My smile grew wider when I saw that I was holding hands with Emma. Even at the age of ten we were together.

A couple pages later, Emma was in high school. She had the same long hair I know of her in a thick braid. It was a silly picture though because the wind had picked up and made her braid float in the air. There was another where Emma was sitting on her porch and staring at a car moving across the street. She was blissfully unaware that a photo was taken.

And as I kept turning pages, I noticed a pattern. Emma was only ever pictured with her family or on her own. There was never a group of friends. There were no girls hanging around the house. There were pictures of Emily with a couple of friends. Takota was always surrounded by a group of rowdy boys and the occasional girl in basketball shorts. But Emma… alone.

"I hated Oregon" a raspy voice coughed out.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Emma! You should be sleeping" I said suddenly worried and upset that Emma isn't able to sleep any longer. She needs this.

"I'm alright. And besides, I can tell you want to know."

Damn! How does she do that? Arguing is necessary, but I just can't for some reason. I really, really want to know. "Why are you alone in these pictures?"

"Because my friends didn't live in Portland" she remarked.

"But you did" I pointed out.

Emma rested her head on my shoulder. "Yeah I did. And I hated it. I didn't make friends like Emily and Takota. I'm a La Push girl" she tried to joke. But I was still caught up on the fact that Emma spent the first seventeen years of her life without friends.

"How could you stand it?" I asked and instantly regretted it. That was the wrong way to phrase that question.

"I couldn't. I hated it so much. I wanted nothing more than to leave. But I suffered through it for my mom. Emily was engaged, Takota was in college, and I was there for my mom. That's how it worked out."

"That's an awfully big burden to carry."

"But it was mine."

I turned to face her. "What made you change your mind?"

"Guess" she said and smiled.

I smiled wider and kissed her on the nose. "I love you."

"I love you too" she said. Her voice was getting stronger as she was waking up more. "There are some pictures of us in there too, you know."

"Oh really" I said and wiggled my eyebrows. Emma started laughing and it was the most beautiful noise to hear her laugh. She reached over to flip the pages and her cheek brushed against mine. It was burning.

I snapped up and gently pushed Emma back onto the bed. She rolled her eyes at me. "Jake…"

"Where's the thermometer?" I scanned the room like a crazy person. Her skin was so much warmer now than it had been yesterday. Emma grumbled something when I spotted it on the dresser. Once again, she protested with me and even took a swing at my arm, but I managed to get her to hold it under her tongue. When I pulled it back, I winced and wished that the number was a lie. She had gotten worse.

"I don't understand?" I muttered and tossed the thing somewhere across the room.

Emma reached up and tried to reassure me. "I'm fine, Jake. Really."

I just shook my head and grabbed the bowl of water off the floor. I gave Emma a warning look not to get up and left for the bathroom. Downstairs, I could hear Sam and Emily talking. The delicious smell of bacon traveled up the stairs but I ignored it for the moment. Instead, I refilled the bowl and grabbed a new towel.

Emma hadn't moved when I got back. I dunked the towel, rung it out, and placed it on her forehead. She didn't argue with me. In fact, she lay there very still. It scared the hell out of me.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes still gazing at the ceiling. "I'm alright." She didn't sound so sure anymore.

I took her hand in mine and rubbed my thumb over the back of her hand. It killed me to see her like this. So weak and defeated. Why did this happen to Emma? She's so strong.

"Think you can eat something?"

She shook her head. "Probably not a good idea."

I nodded. I was trying to control my stomach. I was starving and the smell of breakfast downstairs was tormenting me. I focused every muscle into keeping my stomach quiet, I didn't want Emma to feel guilty, but eventually a small grumble sounded in the silent room.

Emma turned and looked down at me. I tried to avoid her eyes. "Go eat" she said softly.

I shook my head. "I'm not leaving you" I declared.

"Then come back up here." I hate to admit it, but she is hard to argue with. She always has something to say. She always has a rebuttal.

But I had one more argument up my sleeve. "I don't want you to get sick."

"From the smell?" she laughed a little weak laugh. "I'll be fine. Go eat."

And I couldn't argue any longer because I felt like my stomach was collapsing in on itself. "I love you" I said before dashing down the stairs. I wanted to get back to her as quickly as possible.

Sam and Emily were sitting at the kitchen table and talking quietly about something. They immediately stopped when I entered. I didn't notice or care and muttered a quick good morning before stacking a plate up with food. Emily had made eggs, bacon, and waffles. I filled a plate and grabbed the orange juice carton from the fridge. I glanced back up the stairs nervously. I was waiting to hear her cry out for me.

Sam noticed my gaze and smiled. "Just take the whole carton" he laughed.

I smiled appreciatively and raced back up the stairs. Emma had her eyes closed but she smiled when I walked back in. "Hey" she greeted.

"Hey" I said and resumed my position next to her bed. "Are you sure this isn't bothering you?"

She shook her head. "I'm alright. I think it's getting better." I wasn't about to argue with her that her fever had risen two degrees since yesterday.

I ate as quickly as possible because I wanted to get the food out of the room as quick as possible. I kept glancing back at Emma every so often. She seemed fine. She wasn't watching me eat, but she didn't seem too bothered by it. I took a gulp from the carton and she laughed. "That's disgusting Jake. What if I wanted to drink that?"

I passed the carton over and she pushed it away lightly, careful not to spill it.

I tossed the empty plate into the hallway and felt Emma's forehead again. It was no better, no worse. I sat down on the edge of her bed and rubber her back. "How you feeling?"

"Pretty crummy. I hate lying around. I feel gross."

I leaned down and tickled her ear with my breath. "You don't look gross. You're beautiful" I whispered.

She giggled and shivered under my touch. "Don't lie to me."

"I can't lie to you" I said truthfully. I moved my head closer so my lips just brushed over her ear. She gasped and pushed on my chest. I smirked and captured her earlobe between my teeth. Another gasp escaped her lips and I bit down lightly. Before she could say anything, I let go and latched my lips on her neck.

"Jake" she gasped which only tempted me to be much crueler. My tongue darted out and licker her sensitive skin. She squirmed a little under me. I smirked and sucked. A loud moan erupted in the back of her throat. I laughed against her skin. And for good measure, I bit down on her skin. Emma yelped and instantly pulled back.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked frantically and inspected the area. Sometimes I forget that she's so fragile. The skin there was turning a lovely shade of purple. I had definitely marked her. I kind of smiled at that.

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm alright. Where did that come from?" she whispered.

I shrugged. "Can't I love you?"

She raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Movie?"

"Sounds good." I turned on Emma's TV and dug through the little stack of movies next to it. She had one of those huge, old TVs that still have the massive back on them and the screen isn't too great. The movies were all almost as old. She says new movies don't have nearly as good of plots as the old stuff. I held one up and she nodded.

"Don't you have training?" she asked as I helped her sit up. I picked her up and sat her down on my lap.

"No. Sam let me have off to take care of you."

I could see her mind working like crazy as the credits for _Sixteen Candles_ rolled. "So…" she tested out her theory. "If I'm sick you don't have to train?"

"Em…" I warned, knowing full well where this conversation was going. Can't she stop worrying for just one day and be happy I'm here now? She should be focusing on getting better. She shouldn't have to worry about all this newborn shit. That's my job.

"Then I never want to get better" she declared.

I nuzzled my head into the crook of her neck. She smells beautiful: like the ocean and vanilla. "You have to get better."

She said nothing because the movie had started and I was glad because I really didn't want to fight about this anymore. It's not like I _want_ to leave her. I don't want to have to fight this war. None of us do. But it's something that we have to do and the more of us there are, the easier it will be and the sooner I can get back to Emma.

The movie was really cheesy, not going to lie. Emma liked it though, I could tell. There was this part where the nerdy kid gets the girl's panties and I couldn't help laughing.

"What?" she asked.

"This kid's probably the biggest creep and yet he still gets her panties. Meanwhile, I'm the most suave guy around and I don't have any of yours."

Emma turned and gave me a strange look. "Are you, Jacob Black, telling me that you want a pair of my panties?" I just shrugged innocently. "What would you even do with them?"

I purposefully chose not to answer that question.

Emma laughed and kissed me on the cheek. "I love you Jake, but you're not getting my panties. That's a little too weird for me."

I shrugged. Worth a shot.


	7. In Health

I woke up when a sliver of sunlight flashed in my eyes. I tried to roll out of the sun, but something heavy had a strong grip on my waist. I panicked for a second and I could feel goosebumps form on my skin. With a sharp turn, I was able to see my captor. My lips twisted up into a smile. He had stayed two nights in a row. Just for me.

I leaned closer and kissed his cheek. Jake smiled in his sleep and mumbled something I couldn't understand. Carefully, I lifted one finger at a time and pulled his arm away from his warm embrace. He rolled over and started snoring lightly again.

When I stretched my legs out, there were several groans of protest. I had never felt so stiff before. I hate just laying around all day.

I slowly made my way to my dresser. More than anything, I wanted to put on a pair of jeans and feel like normal again. But today I'll be spending a lot of time on the couch and if I fall asleep… well, it sucks to sleep in jeans. Instead, I grabbed a pair of sweats and a _The Who_ T-shirt. I changed in the bathroom after I took a quick shower. It felt great to feel clean again.

The second I pulled my shirt on, there was frantic knocking on the door. "Emma?" Jake called.

I swung the door open and crashed right into him.

He held me at arm's length and looked me over. "How are you feeling?" he asked and ushered me back into my room. I wanted to protest, but I owe him for being here two days in a row just to take care of me.

I shrugged. "I'm alright. I'm actually feeling much better today."

And then that infernal thing was back in my face. "I swear to God, Jake. If you take my temperature one more time…"

He slipped the thermometer passed my lips while I was talking. I had had enough. I pulled it out and shook it in his face. "I'm _fine_ Jake!"

"Emma" he sighed. "I just want to make sure you're really getting better."

How can I fight those eyes? Damn! That look should be illegal. With a groan, I put it back under my tongue but made sure to cross my arms.

Jake kneeled down in front of me and kissed me on the forehead. "Thank you."

I grumbled incoherently and pushed him aside with a smile. He just laughed and rubbed my back. He nuzzled his head into my neck and sighed against my skin. I pressed my head on top of his and smiled. How did I get so lucky?

A moment later, Jacob slipped the thermometer out from between my lips. He read the number. "Still a little high, but definitely better" he said and kissed my forehead.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked and tried to disguise the pink touch in my cheeks at Jacob's close proximity and caresses.

Jake clicked his tongue and literally swept me off my feet. I laughed when he swung me around before dropping me on my feet. "Well, I'm thinking you're a little hungry" he laughed as my stomach growled on cue.

When was the last time I ate? Two days? "Maybe" I laughed.

"Want to go out somewhere?"

I shook my head. "That's probably not a good idea. I don't think I should eat anything crazy today. Just to be on the safe side."

Jake nodded and led my downstairs. Sam and Emily were nowhere to be seen which is strange for them because they always seem to be around. Jake must have noticed as well because he grabbed my hips and lifted me up onto the counter. "J-Jake?" I stuttered. He said nothing but smirked and attacked my neck with kisses. I gasped and threw my head back, only giving him more places to attack. His lips latched onto that same place from yesterday and he grazed his teeth along the skin. It was still sensitive and I shivered at the touch of his teeth and tongue. Jake laughed with his mouth still on my neck causing beautiful vibrations to tickle my skin.

I closed my eyes in bliss and waited for the next attack. With a loud popping noise, Jake released my neck and laughed at my longing look. "Jake" I whined.

He only laughed and gave me one lingering kiss on the lips. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Something simple" I said fearing emptying my stomach again.

Jake pulled out a loaf of bread and put two slices in the toaster. I hoped off of the counter and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. There was milk and orange juice in the fridge. I sighed and decided on water. I felt better, but I really didn't want to be sick again.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a pair of warm arms snake their way around my waist. But then I relaxed into the strong chest behind me. "I love you so much" I breathed and closed my eyes in Jake's embrace.

"I love you too" he said and brushed my hair to the side. Then he laughed. "It looks like I marked you pretty good."

I reached up to feel the place where he was tracing his fingers. I gasped. It was the same spot on my neck where my skin was sensitive now. Breaking free of Jake's grasp, I rushed to the bathroom. Sure enough, there was a dark mark on my neck. A hickey.

Jake stood in the doorframe and laughed. "Think this is funny?" I teased.

He shrugged and smirked a little. "I kind of like it on you" he said seductively. "I may have to make that permanent." With that he lunged for me with his muscular arms. I laughed and ducked under him and raced out. I didn't get very far before he lifted me by the hips and plunked me down on the couch. He returned in a second with my breakfast.

"Thanks Jake" I said as he flopped down on the couch beside me.

"Only for you" he said and kissed my cheek. I could get used to his kisses. He has the most adorable lips. I can't stop looking at them. They look to be crafted by angels: the kind of lips every girl dreams of being kissed by. They're soft and warm and so passionate. It's unexplainable how much I love it when he kisses me. I feel like a princess. Better than a princess.

Jake snickers and tickles my side. "Enjoying the view?"

I swallow hard and turn away.

"Aww" he coos. "Don't be embarrassed."

"Shut up Jake" I say and shove him with as much force as I can manage. He doesn't even move.

When I finish eating we decide to head over to Jake's house because neither of us has seen Billy in a while and Jake is wearing borrowed clothes from Sam. We have to walk because I don't have a car and Jake had phased to get here before.

As usual, Jake switches into overprotective mode. Although it's June, La Push is still cold. "Do you have a coat?" he calls like a mother.

I roll my eyes. "I've got a sweater" I say.

Jake comes back from the closet holding one of my warmer coats. He shakes his head when he sees my sweater. "You'll freeze and you need to get better, not sicker. Are you sure you don't want me to go get my car?"

"Yes" I say sarcastically. "Because it makes so much sense for you to walk all the way home and then drive back here to pick me up. I'm a big girl Jake. I can walk."

"Yes, but you're sick" he points out.

"Getting better" I defend.

"Going to get worse again" he replies.

I sigh, knowing I can't win this one. I shimmy out of my sweater and trade Jake for the coat. "What about you?" I ask as I'm lacing my shoes.

Jake stares at me like I'm a toddler and laughs a roaring laugh. "You honestly think _I _need a coat? I'm like a hundred degrees."

"Pretty hot" I laugh.

"Sexy you mean."

I bite my tongue but can't help the smile that breaks out every time I try my hand at flirting. "I don't know about that" I tease and my voice reaches a new octave with my laughter.

Jake charges and I bolt for the door. I jump the porch steps and race over to the end of the driveway. Jake catches up quickly and tickles me mercilessly. I'm breathing hard and laughing until I have no voice. He becomes sympathetic and ends his tickling torture. "Alright. No more running around for you. I need you back on your feet."

We walk with our hands fused together and fingers intertwined. I'm starting to think that I didn't need a coat after all because Jake's body heat is keeping me warmer than the pathetic coat.

Billy is in the kitchen when we get there. "Hey Dad!" Jake calls and wraps his arms around Billy.

"Hi Billy" I add while he's being smothered by his son who doesn't seem to realize his own size.

When he does escape, he waves to me. "Hi Emma. How are you feeling?"

"Much better" I say as I pull my shoes off. "Thanks for letting Jake stay over. He helped me out a lot."

Billy nods and smiles at his son. I can tell that he's very proud of Jake. And I'm glad. I think Billy likes me too. I don't know what I would do if he didn't. I smile thinking that one day he will be my father-in-law. And this may be my home soon. Jake will be mine forever.

But then again, he already is and I am his.

Jake smirks at me suddenly and snatches my wrist. "What?" I laugh. I'm very suspicious of his mischievous eyes.

He says nothing and pulls me to his room. I giggle the whole way up the stairs and squeal when he tosses me on his bed. He isn't far behind and lays down next to me. Without a second's hesitation, he wraps his arms around my waist and buries his head in my neck.

"What's up with you?" I laugh.

Jake shrugs. "Can't I love you?"

I roll my eyes. "You're silly. Do you know that?"

"I know I'm crazy. Crazy about you."

I can't help but to laugh at his silly lines. This boy… he might be the death of me some day.

I jump five feet in the air when I feel Jake's fingers dancing around my stomach. Not on my shirt, but on my actual skin. My eyes shoot down and I see that he's pulled up my shirt and placed his hand on my stomach. I give him my best questioning eyes. Jake only snickers and kisses me long and soft.

My eyes flicker to the door and he laughs. "Don't worry. Just relax" he purrs in my ear. And with a voice like that, I have no choice but to obey. I let my eyes slide closed and focused all my attention on Jake's fingers tracing amazing, tingling patterns on my stomach. The sensations were unbelievable and it felt like I was being kissed by an angel. A small sigh escaped my lips and I could feel Jake's chest vibrate with laughter.

"I love when you do that" he whispered in my ear, causing shivers to erupt along my skin.

"Do what?" I whisper back with my eyes still closed.

"Sigh. It's adorable. It makes me feel so… incredible. Like you couldn't last a second without me."

"Who says I could?"

His hand pulls back and suddenly, he's on top of me. His hands are by my head, making sure I'm not crushed by his weight. My eyes fly open just as his lips attack mine with a hunger I've never seen before. They're all over my lips, eyes, cheeks. I can't keep up. All I can do is love the sensation of his lips on mine. I have less than a second to kiss back and just taste his lips before they move to my forehead or neck.

"Jake" I gasp and pull his head up to me. We lock eyes for a second. Those brown orbs are filled with love and passion. He pants lightly and smirks. I must look just as blissful.

Then he rolls over and pulls me into his chest. And this just makes me love him even more. He has such great self-control. He is able to help me keep my promise even when I'm just about to break. "Don't ever leave me" I sigh and push myself even closer to him.

Jacob's arms snake around me and he inhales deeply. "Never."


	8. Tension

It's a dark day when the pack and the Cullens willingly meet. This time, we are _all_ invited so there is no need for me to try my skills as a secret agent again. Jacob is very cautious when we step over the border. His arm around my waist pulls me closer to his warm body. I lean my head against his shoulder. I can feel how tense he is, but I say nothing because I'm just as worried.

I steal a glance at Kim and Jared. She smiles up at him and he gives her a weak smile back. He has his arm protectively around her as well. Sam is practically carrying Emily, he has her so close to him. Everyone is a nervous wreck as we approach the leeches.

The Cullens are waiting for us outside. They must have known there was no way we were going to step inside their house. We walk together but with at least seven feet between us into the forest. It's deathly silent and the pack keeps a careful eye on the leeches. Most of their noses are wrinkled from the smell of the Cullens. I notice when I glance over that the Cullens all have their noses squished because of the pack. The two just aren't made to coexist.

I catch sight of Bella walking along side Edward. His possessive eyes roam over her and glance in our direction. The creepy mind reader. I shudder and Jacob pulls me even closer.

We stop in the middle of a small clearing. The pack girls take our cue to step back. This isn't our place. We retreat to the edge of the clearing but don't sit. We're all too nervous. Kim is tapping her foot. Emily has her lip caught between her teeth and my arms are crossed protectively over my chest.

Carlisle is the first to speak. "Victoria is getting closer. We caught her near the edge of Forks a few days ago."

I catch my breath. That leech had been so close and we hadn't known. Had we?

"We need to decide if we're going to wait for an attack or if we are going to instigate one."

Sam steps forward. "We will not start this fight. But we will be ready for her to cross through. The second she steps into La Push, we will attack" he declares. A few of the boys nod their heads in agreement.

Plans are being made between the two and I know I should be listening, but I'm too busy watching Bella.

She has her arms crossed as well. She seems paler than normal and she hovers very close to Edward. She looks sickly and I feel bad. Sure I don't like her, but something in me feels bad for her. It's like she's trapped herself in this life with leeches. And no one goes near her so there is no escape. What if she wants to escape? What if she wants to break free of the leeches? Who could help her?

I watch Jake carefully. His eyes travel to Bella more than once and I can see he's just as torn. She doesn't look right standing with them. She's human. She shouldn't be anywhere near them. It's not safe. It's not right.

"… we keep them out of La Push. The battle will not take place on or near the reservation, or you can count us out" Paul suddenly snaps.

Sam steps forward and places a hand in front of his chest. But he nods anyway. "No fighting on the reservation. We will not endanger our people."

"How many of you can we expect?" Carlisle asks.

"All of us" Sam says without hesitation.

"How are you going to keep your mates safe?" Emmett says with a snarl.

The pack boys with imprints growl and bear their teeth. I can see Jake and Jared start to shake. I'm about to step forward when Sam says something to them and they stop.

"This is a good point" Carlisle says and any trust I had in him flies out the window. Why do _they_ want to know about _us_? "Where will you keep the girls?" His eyes flash over to me and I stand up straighter and make sure to glare in his direction.

"That's none of your concern" Sam snaps. He's no longer diplomatic and I can see him beginning to really distrust this alliance. "They will be safe."

There's a silent threat in this conversation and I wonder if anyone else has caught on. It almost seems like the Cullens… But why would they? What gain would there be?

My eyes linger on Bella again. She has a glare aimed at Sam and I no longer feel bad for her. Side with a leech, fine. Then she can deal with the consequences when they eat her.

Alice announces that she hasn't seen anything new with the army and the meeting breaks up. The boys come to us and the others make sure not to turn their backs on the Cullens. We are all wary of them. In fact, no one leaves until the Cullens have already left. Then the pack slowly makes its way over to the border. Looks are constantly cast behind us.

Jacob is even more tense now than he was when we walked over here. "Jake?"

"Shh" he hushes me. His hand reaches up and strokes my hair.

"What's wrong?" I ask more worried now. He never quiets me.

"I'm thinking" he says. His eyes are locked on something far ahead and they are clouded over with thought. He shakes his head and smiles down at me. I'm still a little creeped out by his sudden glazed expression.

"What were you thinking about?"

He shakes his head but I won't let it go. "Jake" I demand.

"I don't like the way that Cullens seem so interested in where you'll be during the battle. Something isn't right about it. But… I just… I can't figure out why. It makes no sense."

I nod. "No, it doesn't. Did something happen between one of the imprints and the Cullens?"

Jake shakes his head but as thoughts seep into his mind, he stops shaking his head. Creases form in his forehead. "Well… Bella doesn't really like you, but I don't see why that would make you a target. The Cullens have other things…"

"Bella doesn't like me?"

Jacob freezes as if he's let slip the secret of the pack to an outsider. He steals a glance at me, probably hoping I didn't hear. But I did and now I want an explanation. "It's not that she doesn't _like_ you…"

"But that's what you said" I point out and shake my hand out of his.

He sighs and runs his abandoned hand through his hair.

"Jake" I say and stop walking. He takes another step before he realizes I'm not following and turns back around. "Tell me."

"Can we talk somewhere else?" he asks and shoots a glance at the border not too far away. I turn, expecting to see the Cullens but they aren't there.

"Fine. But I'm not dropping this" I say and fall back into step with him.

Jake holds his hand out for me to take but I don't. Yes, I know it's not his fault. And yes, I know it's not really fair to punish him. But he _did_ keep this from me. It's kind of important to know that the girlfriend of the leech Jacob's supposed to fight _with_ hates my guts. It doesn't exactly put me at ease knowing that hatred of me probably travels to his dead ears. And what if that hatred transfers over and somehow it's taken out on Jake?

Yeah, my nerves are shot.


	9. Somehow

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard! Does imprinting mean nothing to her?"

Jacob held his hands up and tried to calm me down. He was probably regretting even mentioning this. But I was not going to let this go. I mean… how stupid! God I wanted to slap her!

"I'm not _stealing _you from her! I'm your _imprint_! We are soul mates. If she's got a problem with it, then screw her! What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Em…"

"Don't you _Em_ me. Do you agree with her? Do you want to be spending more time with her? How much time do you already spend with her?" It occurred to me then that I really had no clue what Jake was doing when he wasn't with me or the pack. That alone should prove that I'm not stealing him from anyone. I don't even know where he is half the time!

Jake spent a lot longer than he should have choosing his words. "You do agree, don't you! Do you really think we're spending too much time together? I don't think I see you _enough_."

"We don't see each other enough" he agreed, trying to sooth me. It didn't really work. Well, it did a little. "And I don't think you stole me. I think you _own_ me" he laughed.

I crossed my arms. "Not helping."

He sighed and ran a hand through my hair before kissing me lightly. "Why do you even care what she thinks?"

Because she's your friend. Because I know her. Because she's talking to her leech and she could set him up against you. Because it matters. Because I don't know if I'm doing this right. Because I don't know how to be an imprint.

"Because I don't want to steal you. I want to be a part of your life, not take away your life."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you but you _are _my life."

I sigh and fall back on his bed. "Don't worry about it. I love you. You love me. That's all that matters."

I nod. I hate how Jake can do that: defuse my anger.

The two of us curl up on his bed and just lie there talking. I feel more relaxed and start to forget about the whole Bella thing. It doesn't matter. "So what do you want to do today?"

Jake shrugs. "We were thinking about having a bonfire. What do you think?"

I sit up and smile. "Sounds like fun. Where at?"

"First beach. The same place where we told you the legends."

I smile at the memory. To think that barely a year ago I hadn't even known about this world that has made my life everything it is. Just thinking about that time I feel ignorant. How could I have missed so much in life? How could I have survived not knowing? I know what to look for now. I know how to see that other part of the world that everyone else looks over. I can't imagine going back to that time before. A time before Jacob. I shiver.

Jacob pulls me closer and nuzzles his head into my neck. I sigh and a sort of purr escapes my lips. "Cold?" he asks.

I shake my head. "Just thinking."

"Worrying?"

I nod because I am worried. That time before Jacob was awful. I felt so useless. And now, with this stupid newborn army, he might be taken away from me. I can't handle that. And there's nothing I can do. That's what kills me. He can be ripped away from me in a second and there's nothing I can do. It's not like he's a soldier and I can beg him not to go. He is one in a very small pack. They need him and we all need him. He's not defending a country. He's defending his family.

Family.

How can those Cullens drag us into this? How can _Bella_ drag us into this? They're after _her_. It's her problem. Not ours. We don't have to fight. The pack could just be ready along the border to protect La Push if the newborns travel too far. The Cullens can die for all I care. We don't need them. The only one that does is Bella and she hasn't exactly made it onto my list of people I will sacrifice everything for.

If I could trade places with Jacob I would. I would much rather be the one going to fight. I know my own abilities and I would give the fight my all just to get back to him. I would rather have to comfort him and let him know that I'll be ok than try and accept those same words coming from his lips. Because I don't know. I just don't know. I have no idea the capability of a wolf or a leech. From what little I've seen I can easy see both taking out a human. But a wolf taking out a leech? How hard is it? And a leech killing a wolf? Is it just as easy to snap their bones as it would be to snap mine?

I'm a nervous wreck. I'm surprised the nightmares haven't started yet. Maybe it's because I'm still telling myself that he's not going. He's not going to fight. Somehow it will all work out. Somehow this whole thing will be called off and Jacob won't have to leave me.

We could just lie here together forever. I would be content with that. I need food or water. I need _him_. And if I don't have him… Well, suicide hasn't just been running through his mind. I know just how I would do it too. The cliffs. I would throw myself from the highest one and not even struggle against the waves.

And if I survived, then I'd wreck my car and hope to God that I don't survive the crash.

It's selfish. I know. But it's more selfish to ask the love of my life to fight for people he hates. It's more selfish to stay alive if he dies to protect me. I'd give him anything. Including my life.

Jacob inhales sharply and I can feel his grin as he kisses my neck. "We haven't been on a date in a while" he mentions.

"What time do we have?" Between training and work and preparing for school (mostly me), the two of us barely have any time together. I'm surprised we even have these few minutes just to lie here and talk. Any other day he'd be rushing off to training and I'd be running to work.

"You could quit your job" he laughs.

I know he's teasing, but I'm not. "I've been thinking about it."

Jacob sits up stiffly and pulls me with him. "Seriously?" he asks me with concerned eyes. I know he's not exactly fond of me working, but he let's me because it helps keep me distracted. But that's the problem. I'm not distracted enough.

"I can't focus when I'm there. I'm always thinking about you and wondering if you're safe. I'd rather stay with Emily and help her with whatever she's doing for the pack. Then at least I'll feel like I'm helping."

Jake's eyebrows scrunch. "You don't have to help. It's not your job."

"And it's not your job to protect Bella or Forks" I snap and he recoils slightly. I instantly regret it and place a kiss on his cheek. "But I'd rather help you guys than be working at some restaurant. I want to do _something_. And if I can't fight. Then I might as well cook."

And then Jacob's laughing uncontrollably. "What?"

He wipes a few stray tears from his eyes. "Babe, I love you but I'm the only one that eats your food."

"Why?" I say and furrow my eyebrows.

"Because I don't think you've ever used salt in your life."


	10. It Begins

Jacob's Point of View

I have one foot in Emma's room when I see her bolt awake. Her eyes meet mine and they are filled with panic. I'm by her side in an instant. My back scrapes against the window but I ignore the pain.

"What's wrong?" I ask and hold her in my arms. My eyes scan over her whole body looking for injury.

She shivers in my arms and I pull her into my chest. The poor thing is freezing. I shift so that I can pull the blanket over the two of us. "I had a nightmare" she says into my chest.

I try and sooth her by running my hand through her hair. "About what?"

"What do you think?"

I sigh and keep smoothing her hair. It's late and it doesn't take long for Emma to fall back asleep in my arms.

I worry about her. A lot actually. Ever since she learned about all this werewolf stuff, she's had trouble sleeping. And now with the newborns so close the insomnia is getting worse. I can tell she worries about me and I wish she wouldn't. But there's nothing I can do to sooth her worry. We'll just have to wait until the end of all this.

Her head rests on my chest and I smile down at her. In sleep she looks so peaceful. I could watch her sleep every night if it wasn't for patrolling. _One day_, I tell myself. One day I won't have to worry about all of this and I can live out my life for Emma. I smile just thinking of that day. We'll stick around the res and have our own kids. And hopefully by that time all these leeches will be dead. Because if this is how Emma reacts when I have to patrol, I don't what she'd do if it was our kids.

I shiver. I'd never let them go out there. I've seen what the leeches can do. And while I'll never admit it to Emma, they are powerful. The pack and the leeches are pretty evenly matched. The only difference is we have a greater drive to fight.

I can't let Emma know. She's already suspicious and I know she doesn't fully believe me when I say that we can do this. She's scared. She's scared for me and I feel awful leaving her and making her worry whenever I'm not around. But there's nothing I can do.

Emma sighs and snuggles into me. I love this girl. I would do anything for her. She is everything I've ever needed. She is my life. I can't leave her anymore. I decide then and there never to step away from her. She will never leave my sight again. I can't leave this beautiful, little girl all alone. No. She is mine and mine only. And I will protect her. I will be there for her.

And that's when I hear the howl.

It's sharp and long. Desperate. My chest rumbles with the growl that's building up. I can't leave. There's another, longer howl and I groan. I have to go.

It's difficult to slip out from under Emma because I don't want to wake her. It'll be hell if she catches me leaving. Hopefully I can deal with whatever it is and then sneak back in before she wakes. Maybe I'll even head home and let Billy know I'm spending the night with her. It'd be nice to let my dad know where I am for once. I'm probably aging him terribly with all this pack stuff.

I jump from her window and phase as soon as I have my clothes off. My brothers' voices fill my head.

_They're here Jake!_

_We need help!_

_Where the _hell_ are the Cullens?_

_What's going on_, I snap.

I'm answered with a thousand memories. The newborns are already here. Fortune Teller didn't see them and now they're already in Forks. They're making their way towards the border.

_I thought they were after Bella!_

_They're having trouble focusing_, Sam answers.

I hear Embry howl in the distance and I pick up my pace. He is on their tail. I can see them through his eyes and now I'm starting to smell them. There are a lot. More than we had expected.

_Seth!_ Sam commands. _Go get the Cullens_.

I growl. What if they are abandoning us? It wouldn't have been the first time that they've ran and left us to clean up their mess. Do we really need them? I try and smell how many there are, but all the scents start to blend into an awfully sweet aroma that burns my nose.

I catch up to Embry at about the same time everyone else does. I catch a glimpse of pale skin and push myself harder. My muscles are so tired from having patrolled all night already. What I wouldn't give to curl up next to Emma and just…

**Emma!**

My mind erupts in panic. I left her window open! She's not safe!

_Focus Jake!_ Sam commands and I have no choice but to obey. I still growl and fight against the Alpha command. My girl is in danger and I'm not just going to sit by.

_Collin's already on it_, Jared assures me. _He's running back to Emily and telling her to call up all the families_.

I try and reassure myself that she'll be ok, but my mind keeps thinking of the worst. What if Collin gets there too late? He's not as fast as I am. What if one of the leeches beats him to it? I shudder and once again Sam commands me to focus. It's not just me though. It's all the guys who have imprinted that need reminding.

Leah snaps at something and I catch sight of a flurry of red hair. I push myself harder despite my protesting muscles. Seth is back in our heads. _The Cullens are right behind me._

I'm starting to make out more of the leeches. Either they are slowing or we are picking up pace. The forest is infected with them. They are everywhere like trees. Sickly pale, deadly trees. I see that red hair again and instantly recognize the leech. It's the same bitch that cornered Emma before. I snarl and howl. She turns her head and smirks.

Something isn't right here. And we realize this too late.

The small army and their redheaded commander halt in the middle of a clearing. We break through the trees and dig our paws into the dirt. Something is up. Seth comes bolting in with the Cullens who also survey the area.

Blondie motions to something in the trees. I turn my gaze that way and bare my teeth. I can feel the fur on my back stand up. There are at least twenty more of these newborns hiding in the trees. They've brought us here on purpose.

Paul is a raging ball of fur and lunges at the nearest newborn. The clearing becomes a mess of snapping teeth and crunching bones.

…

Emma's Point of View

When I wake, I am alone. It doesn't surprise me, but what does is how dark my room still is. I thought for sure it would have been morning. Jake doesn't usually leave until the sun starts to rise. And I don't normally wake unless it's from a nightmare. And I don't remember having another one. The last thing I can remember is Jake holding me close and keeping me warm.

There's a slight chill in the room because my window is still open. And that's another strange thing: Jake never leaves my window open. He's always careful to shut it before he leaves.

I hear a knocking at the door and I remember why I woke up. Emily is a heavy sleeper and I can still hear her breathing lightly when I creek down the stairs. I don't switch on any lights and hold a phone in my hand, ready to call 9-1-1 or Jake if it's a leech problem.

I tiptoe over to the window and pull the curtain back. I recognize the russet skin and bulging muscles, but not the face. I'm careful about not opening the door completely. "Emma?" he asks. His eyes are wide and he keeps glancing behind him. His foot taps impatiently.

"Collin? What's the matter?"

A howl erupts from the distance and he looks all but ready to launch off the porch. I tense up because I know a howl only means one thing: trouble. Collin turns back to me with a frantic look about him that only sets my nerves off even more. "Call all the families and imprints. Tell them the newborns are here. Tell them to lock everything and stay inside."

And before I can even process his words, he's phased and bolting for the forest. I slam the door shut and lock every lock on it. I dial the first number I can think of and scream. "Emily!"


	11. Worrying

The two of us are in a panic. We've called everyone we can think of and told them to warn others in a phone tree style. Emily takes the lower floor and commences locking all doors and windows. I take the upstairs and close every window and make sure it's locked tight before running back down the stairs. In my panic I miss the second to last step and fall down the rest. My hip hurts but I ignore it and run for Emily.

It's a silent agreement that we leave the lights off. We don't want to alert anything to our presence. We tiptoe in our own house over to the couch. The living room has the most exit possibilities and therefore seems the safest place to hide out. At first I thought about hiding in the attic but now it doesn't seem such a good idea to lock the two of us in such a small space with only one exit.

My heart hammers in my chest. I'm shaking uncontrollably as my mind creates images much worse than any nightmare. Collin's haste has me terrified as well. If the pack needs someone so young and inexperienced so quickly then it can't be good. I wonder if the Cullens underestimated the newborns. Or what if there are more than planned?

They hadn't even gotten close to being prepared. How could that one Cullen not see them coming? Training, from what I've heard from Jake, hasn't really done much but given the pack a chance to smash some of the Cullen's heads into the ground. What if they're not ready?

None of us were ready.

Emily and I were supposed to be thinking of a way to keep the families safe. We were playing around with the idea of an emergency safe house but had never really gotten around to making it happen. We thought we had more time. The way the Cullens talked, we were under the impression that the attack wouldn't come until at least the end of summer.

But here they are.

I wonder if the Cullens are even aware we are under attack. Surely someone would have gotten them? I know Jake says they can handle it, but I'd rather there be some Cullens around. That way if someone has to die, there's a good chance it will be a Cullen and not one of the boys.

My heart sinks at that idea. What will I do if one of them dies? Will they bring him back here? Bleeding and broken and asking us to fix him. I have even started my medical studies yet. I know the basics of first aide but I know nothing in the way of wartime injuries. Let alone werewolf injuries.

I feel so helpless as we sit in the darkness. We jump at every creak in the floor and flap of a bird's wing. I think we'll be better when the sun rises, but in the night we are two shivering children. I feel awful for everyone that is alone right now. At least I have Emily.

Bella.

Bella is probably alone. If the Cullens have joined the fight then they have left her behind. I should call and warn her in case they didn't already. She may not be a part of the pack, but I'm not going to let her die without any warning. And maybe if the Cullens haven't gone to help yet, I can kick their asses into high gear.

I reach for the phone but have to search through the numbers because I don't think I've ever called her before. My hands are shaking when I push dial. The phone rings twice before she answers. "Hello?" she whispers.

I whisper as well because I have no idea what's lurking outside the door. "Bella? Do you know?"

"Yes" she says so softly I almost don't hear her.

"Are the Cullens out there?"

Again all she says is, "Yes".

I nod although I know she can't see me. There's another howl but this one is closer and sounds very much like a whine. I tell myself that they are all fine. No one is hurt. They are simply whining because it took the Cullens so long to get there. They are fine.

I realize Bella has been echoing my thoughts. "Did they say anything before they left?" I ask because I want a better feel for what Jake is up against. Maybe I'm worrying myself for nothing and there are only a few of them. Maybe they don't even need the Cullens because the newborns have no idea how to fight.

"Alice was upset because she couldn't see them. She said she couldn't see any of them. They were all surprised when Seth showed up here." My heart hurts. That's one less person fighting. And one less person to help. But at the same time, I wish Seth would have just ran. I love him and I'll never be able to stand it if something were to happen to him.

"Anything else? How many are there?"

"More than they thought" she breathes. "Edward cursed and he never gets that upset." She sounds about ready to start crying. I feel bad for her because she is alone. I'd go drive out there and get her, but I know Jake would kill me if I left the house. And if something happened to him because he was trying to protect me I would never forgive myself.

"Are you alright?"

She hesitates for a moment and I listen hard. Part of me hopes that I can hear some of the battle so I at least have some idea of what is going on. I hear nothing but her shaky breaths. "Just scared. You?"

"Same" I answer. Emily squeezes the hand that's not holding the phone and I try and look brave. But inside I'm terrified and just want to curl up in a ball and wait for this to be over. I think Bella is the first to hang up and I slide my phone back into my pocket.

I can almost hear my heart beating and I'm afraid that it's acting like a beacon, calling out to all the leeches. I try to calm myself, but every time I think, I think of Jake. I think of Jake getting hurt. I think of him getting…

I won't think that way. He's fine. He's always fine. He's fine.

Emily turns to me and pulls me close. She rests her chin atop my head. "Sam and I are thinking of having kids" she whispers.

I smile a small smile. There's something to distract us. "When?"

"Soon" she answers. "I want a boy."

"Why?"

I can feel her shrug. "I always wanted a boy first. Then he can take care of his sisters and little brothers."

"Takota took care of us even though you are older" I mention.

She nods. "I miss him."

"Me too" I agree. "Has mom said anything about him?"

"No" she answers simply. As soon as conversation dies, I can feel myself start to panic again.

"What would you name your son?" I ask in an attempt to keep the two of us distracted.

She thinks for a moment. Not a very long moment. I can tell the two of them have been giving this a lot of thought if she's already got some names picked out and she's not even pregnant yet. "Isaac."

I nod. "I like that name. What if it's a girl?"

"Katie" she answers almost immediately. And she says she wants a boy. I shake my head but don't smile. There's too much tension in the air to be able to lift my lips up into anything but a grimace.

I want to turn the TV on. Just for a distraction and some kind of background noise so that we stop panicking all the time. But I don't dare let go of Emily's hand and so I don't reach for the remote. It's probably better if we leave it off.

"It's never been like this" Emily whispers.

I nod even though I have no idea what it's been like before. This worrying and panicking is new to me. I wonder how many times Emily has gone through this. How many times alone?

"Have there been more times?"

"This is the first time there's been an army. It's always been one cold one. Never this many." Emily shivered next to me.

I turn my head away and look ahead. What must Jake be facing out there? I hear another sharp howl and want to scream out. I want to do something stupid: run out there and find Jacob. It's torture not knowing where he is or if he is ok. I try and tell myself that the pack would bring him here if something was wrong. But I can't convince myself. There's just too much worry in my heart.

I raise my two fingers and hold them to my neck, taking my pulse. My heart is beating as quick as I had thought. _Calm down_, I tell myself. I'm no good to anyone this way. Especially Jake.

And it's this thought that finally starts to calm me. I turn to Emily and take both of her hands. "They're going to be ok" I say confidently. Her eyes meet mine and she holds my gaze when she nods.

There's a loud **boom** and the both of us jump. I stand and think for a moment that something is at the door. I run to the window but no one is there. Then I see the flash of light and the rain rolls in. It's like a massive wave and swallows everything. Everything in its path is drenched.

Great. Tonight has to be the worst possible night for it to rain. Now the ground is slippery and it will be even more difficult to spot a blur of pale skin. _No!_ I won't think that way. Jake is fine! He is fine!

I sigh and watch as the heavy rain washes away everything. "He is fine" I whisper so that Emily doesn't hear. I close the blinds and sit back on the couch with my sister.

The lightning lights the room every few seconds which is oddly a comfort and a great distraction. Emily is busy worry that her plants will get washed away and I'm trying to assure myself that this won't turn into a monsoon. It's a great little distraction until it moves away from the house and we are bathed in the silence that follows a storm.

"What do you normally do?" I ask when I can't stand the silence anymore.

"Pray" Emily says. Normally she would have laughed, but not tonight. "And when Kim was here we would play games."

"Like?"

"Poker was our favorite. But rummy was another good one."

I nodded. "Can we play in the dark?"

Her face brightens a bit and she jumps up from the couch. "Sure we can." She runs to the closet and rummages around until she finds the cards. I think Emily likes the idea of having come up with a way to distract us. She's beaming now.

She shuffles the cards the way a dealer would in Vegas and I make sure to tell her that if all this La Push stuff doesn't work out she should really think about moving down there. She laughs it off because we both know there is no way she's leaving Sam.

I lose the first game. It's not really surprising because I haven't played cards in years. But it is kind of strange that I lose the second and third. Emily has perfected her skill over all the years of worrying. It amazes me and for a moment I wonder if I'll be as good as she has after years of being an imprint.

Probably not.

I'm not too into cards. I may become an Olympic reader though because I could sit down right now and lose myself in the many worlds of books. It's so much nicer to sit down on a couch and pretend that the real world doesn't exist. It's the only way I made it through life in Oregon.

And yet somehow I think I'm going to need a lot more books here in La Push.

"I hear you quit your job" Emily says as she shuffles the deck again. I watch as her fingers expertly curve the cards and they stack themselves in a neat little pile. That truly amazes me. I wish I could do that.

I nod. "Yes. I wanted it to distract me from always worrying. But I think if I didn't quit I would have been fired. I spent all my time worrying about Jake anyway. It wasn't much of a distraction after all."

Emily nods because she understands. She had a job once when she moved out here, but quit shortly after. I never knew why until now.

"Are you excited for college?"

"I would be if I thought it meant Jake and I could spend more time together?"

"And you can't?"

I shake my head. "No. Jake is going to commute as well, but I doubt will ever see each other. He's going into some kind of engineering and I want to go into nursing. And those two careers don't exactly cross paths. Besides, we're both going to be up to our eyeballs in homework so we'll spend even less time together than we do now."

Emily gives me a sympathetic smile. "Things will get better."

I hope she's right. Because I don't like how things are going right now. It's like fate is giving me a taste of how great my life can be and then reality fills in the gaps with all this other stuff I don't want but need like college. All I really want is Jake. It's shameful and I hate knowing that, but it's true. All I _do _want is him. I could be perfectly content living in a box in an alley as long as I was with Jake. I don't even need the crummy box. Just give me Jake and I'm set.

And now even that's being threatened. What if I have to wake up one day knowing Jake isn't there? What if I knew it was because of this stupid war.

Would I even want to wake up?


	12. War

Jacob's Point of View

I don't know where I am. I think I'm unconscious. My body is moving but my mind… nothing. There's no way my brain could be working this fast and making these many choices. All I know is that my teeth are snapping and my claws are sinking into dead, frozen flesh.

It would be so much easier without the Cullens. I can sense my brothers if not see them. I can smell them and the connection between our minds lets me know exactly where they are. I never hurt them and I never bump into them. We work as an effective team and our movements are linked so perfectly there's no way we can fall.

But the Cullens are fucking all that up. I can't make out the difference between them and the newborns quick enough and often have to skid out of the way to keep from ripping their heads off. And they have no sense of what we are doing. The pack works perfectly together and we all know where we need to be and what we need to be doing. But the Cullens keep getting in our way.

The Fortune Teller jumps in front of me and tackles the newborn I had been hunting. I have to warn myself that she's not an enemy. It could be hell if we hurt a Cullen. Then not only do we have to fight off this newborn army, but there's no guarantee that the Cullens won't attack us as well. And the same is true for us. Should the Cullens be complete fools and attack a wolf, we will waste no time in killing every last one of them. I'd be happy to _adjust_ some faces.

_Focus Jake!_ Sam commands but doesn't have time to let the Alpha command sink in as he's ambushed by a quick newborn.

Right. Focus. I need to focus. I smell something awful and lunge at it. The newborn is young. So young I hesitate for just a split second. She can't be but seven. Her hair is long and if it wasn't for her sickly pale skin, she would be Emma's twin.

Her eyes glow and she smiles softly at me. It's a smile so like Emma's. Emma. I miss her. I want to be with her. I want to keep her safe. I love Emma. I love her.

And look! Here's Emma! She's right here! I need to protect her!

I bend low and growl at anyone approaching. A rush of silver fur flies by my left and I snap my teeth at Leah when she gets too close. She can't have my Emma.

_Jake snap out of it!_

_Leave her alone_, I growl back and snap my teeth at her in warning.

Jared turns and races towards us. Good. Someone who actually has an imprint and understands that I need to protect Emma. Leah growls and makes a grab for Emma. I paw the air and catch her side.

_It's not Emma_, Jared lies. What is he thinking? Can't he see it is Emma? I step back closer to her. When I turn my head I see her smile at me and I move closer to protect her. She isn't safe here. I have to get her home.

_It's a trick! She's like the Cullens!_

I shake their thoughts out of my head. A swarm of newborns run by and jump on Jared's back. Leah's head swings from me to him. She rolls her eyes and goes to help him, muttering something like _serves me right_. Whatever. As long as Emma's safe. I don't really give a shit what Leah thinks. I turn to Emma and nuzzle her neck.

And I catch a scent that isn't Emma. She smells like a leech and my heart starts to race. Did I not protect her? Did she get bit? Did a leech touch her? I growl and she glares. Why would she glare? Is she mad at me for not protecting her?

"Stupid mutt!" she spits out and yanks on my ear. I shake out of her strong grip. What the hell? I've never seen Emma this angry. What did I do?

_It's a fake!_ Sam tells me and I see a flash of an image. I'm standing in front of a girl bowed the way I am in front of Emma. Except the girl isn't Emma but a pale leech with red eyes. I snarl and blink my eyes, telling myself that this isn't Emma. And after I've said it five times and she's jumped for my chest, I know it's not.

Red blinds me. I'm a ball of rage and I have no idea who I am because I've never been this enraged before. But how dare she! How dare she take Emma's beautiful face and hide behind it! I growl so fiercely that it shakes through my whole body. My fur stands on end and I grab the leech by her leg and bite down as hard as I can. The leech lets out a cry of pain and fights to get a hold on me. But I don't let her. I drop her on the ground and puncture her chest with my claws. She still fights but pitifully when I tear off an ear and an arm. I want to leave her there to suffer but she's not like a human. She would just rebuild herself. And this angers me more. I tear and tear until she doesn't make a noise. Because there is no mouth for a noise to escape from.

I'm still in a rage and fighting like an animal. I let all my wolf instincts take over and they're all screaming for me to kill. I use my teeth to bite into marble skin and tear powerful limbs from limbs. One unlucky leech jumps on me and snaps one of my ribs. I bark and tear into his stomach. My claws pull his guts out into the open and he screams from the sight. I feel my rib start to heal. I place my paw on his head and put all my weight on it. He struggles and tries to sink his fangs into me, but the pad on my paw is too thick and his skull cracks beneath my weight.

There's a sharp howl not too far away and I recognize it immediately. Seth. I bolt for him and see he's already being protected by Collin. He snaps at any leech that steps too close. I grab one and hurl him away.

_He's hurt_, Collin tells me. I see an awful image of a leech sneaking up on Seth and snapping his back leg. The bone in bent at a strange angle and my stomach turns seeing him like this. It'll be worse in human form and that's something I don't want to see.

_Seth don't phase back_, Sam commands after seeing the injury from Collin's mind. Sam warns him that the bone could break through the skin. But he won't have to worry for long. I can see the bone shift as the healing begins. He's looking a little better but still lets out a whimper of pain.

I can't stay and wait because there are just too many of these leeches. Where the hell are the Cullens? I haven't seen them lately and it feels like we're doing all the work here. Have they abandoned us? Cowards.

Edward runs by and makes a point of glaring at me. I don't take it back though. The cowards. They blend in with the sea of pale skin. We are obviously different. They can pretend they fight as well as we do but they don't. We take more weight of the battle because we are obvious enemies. The Cullens are just an added surprise.

_Find the redhead!_ I don't know who saw her, but she's here. The one that cornered Emma. She must be their leader. As I trample and attack the newborns, my eyes are always searching for that red hair. I want her dead and I want to kill her so badly.

I'm blinded by my want and I know it. It takes me a bit longer to shake a leech that lands a punch to my shoulder. I think I have her until her friend grabs for my neck. He almost wraps his arms around my neck and squeezes, cutting off some of my air. I yelp and kick back at the first and try and keep her away. My lips curl back and I sink my teeth into the arms of the leech choking me. The bastard.

Emma would kill me if she saw this. She's got to be so worried. This is a nightmare. Worse than a nightmare. It's all a blur and I don't even know what I'm doing half the time. And honestly, at this point, I'm so focused on killing that I have trouble thinking about being safe. I promised her I'd stay safe but what did we mean by that. I meant alive. Did she ask me to stay unharmed? I can't promise that. I can try.

I see it.

It's the same red as all of their eyes. I don't know if anyone else has spotted her, but I don't hesitate and run after her. She darts through the trees as if they are just imaginary. Her precision is great and it's a little difficult to follow her path. I don't know if she's seen me, but the rest of the pack knows who I'm going after.

_Go Jake!_

_Kill the bitch!_

_Get her!_

I run faster and harder. Where the hell is she going? She's obviously abandoning her army as they are losing numbers and only injuring us slightly. I follow close behind but don't get too close in case she doesn't know I'm behind her.

And then I recognize a scent. It's my scent. I've been here before. We've crossed into La Push.

I hear a distinct howl and the redhead turns back. She spots me and now I don't hold back. I push my muscles to the breaking point and bear my teeth. I'm going to take her down.

I can feel all the tension in everyone's minds when they realize the two of us are in La Push now. Somehow she'd slipped past us amidst the fighting. And everyone knows who's hiding in La Push.

I see Emma in my mind and I find that I can push myself just a little bit harder. Now my lungs are on fire and burn worse with every breath. I can't stop though. The trees are a blur but now that I know these trees, it's easy to avoid them.

I focus on that red hair. She's getting too close. I take a desperate move and jump. She skids to a halt and takes down a tree in the attempt. I land just ten feet ahead and crouch low. I scratch my paw along the earth and show her all the teeth I'm going to sink into her. These claws that tear up dirt and grass are going to tear that pale skin into strips.

She smirks and I don't like it. "She's over there isn't she" she taunts.

I growl but this only makes her smile wider. I've assured her now. "That little one with the long hair. So fragile. So breakable."

I bolt but she's quick and I'm knocked back into a tree. Her laugh is sickly and makes my fur stand on end. I can hear Embry howl and he's on his way now. We need to take the bitch down and now. No time for messing around. She's a threat.

"Think she'll want to play this time?" she taunts.

Her hand reaches for my throat but my claws find her arm first. And now she's missing a limb. Her eyes grow furious and it doesn't even seem to faze her or make her any weaker. She still fights with valor that none of the newborns have even with their incredible strength.

"You're in my way mutt" she says. "It was that Bella girl I wanted, but I think she can wait. After all, you're in my way and I'm not happy about that."

She catches me off guard and grabs my front leg. It's twisted back at an angle that no leg is ever able to make. I howl and take a bite at her shoulder. She shrieks but doesn't loosen her grip on my leg and twists harder. I yelp with her shoulder in my mouth.

"What will it take to get you out of my way?" she whispers in my ear and I make a lunge for her head. She dodges and crushes my paw. I smack her with my back leg and she tumbles into a tree. I try my best to stand on my leg, but at the angle it's at, I'm forced into a low bow.

She comes back smiling and I can hear Embry running not too far away now. "Not pain on your part? Well what about her? How much before you think she'll break?"

I bark and jump forward but whimper like a girl when I land on my leg. It is seriously screwed up. An arm wraps around me where I can't reach her. I struggle and roll but this only helps her. She pushed on my ribs until they crack and I gasp because now I'm finding it so much harder to breathe. And when she stands up, I see them trying to heal but the bones are still pushing at strange angles. It's not healing right.

"I'll give her a few broken bones. Maybe a punctured lung and loss of an ear. And then your bitch will cry out for you but you'll be here. And you sure as hell won't get in my way again."

Embry crashes through the line of trees and lands atop the leech. He's got her shoulders pinned and doesn't waste a second. Her head rolls some feet away and is quickly joined by an arm and a torso. White rock rolls my way and it's a few seconds in my hazy, pain filled state before I realize it's not rock but bone.

I'm useless now so I watch through Sam's eyes as they continue to fight off the newborns. They're less of a challenge now without any leadership and significant loss on their side. Seth is up now but his leg still looks a little funny when he limps on it. He fights just as good and I'm jealous because all I can do is lie here and keep from howling in pain. Somewhere Emma is listening, and I don't know if she's learned to associate my howl with me yet, but I don't want to take any chances. Last time she thought I was hurt she ran right into the training area without any clue as to what harm she was in. I don't want her to ever do that again. Especially not here. It's much worse here and I can't protect her now.

Embry nudges me with his nose. _Go_, I tell him because I know the pack could use some help in speeding this up. A couple of us need medical attention and that's not going to happen until they're all dead. He whimpers once because he doesn't want to leave. But I'm safe here. I'm far away and I'll be fine. Just have to wait it out.

He runs off and joins the rest of the pack. I watch when Leah is jumped and she gets a good kick to the shoulder. Something is hurt badly and she stops her pursuit. Brady picks it up for her much to her dismay. She doesn't enjoy being shown up by the _puppies_ as she calls Brady and Collin.

_Shut up Leah_, I huff. She says nothing because she's trying to use her legs to attack another leech. I can see all her concentration as she works on not moving her shoulder at all. It's hard and when she does there's a low howl that escapes her lips.

If Emma can hear all this she's going to think we're losing. If only imprints could sense that we are ok. But then again, she'd know that I'm not ok and do something stupid. I wish she'd worry more about herself.

I keep watching as the newborns are finished off. It's a scene straight out of a horror movie. There's blood and bone scattered all about the forest floor. Body parts and tufts of fur cling to sticks and I can see a few decapitated heads rolling in the wind. It's a sight that makes me a little sick to the stomach but not so much knowing they are all leeches and this is how it has to be so long as they exist.

I now keep my eyes on the scattered remains of the redhead. I don't think it's possible for her to rebuild herself after all that Embry did, but I want to watch to be sure. I'm sure she'd sneak off if she were able to and return with a better plan next time.

My eyes are heavy and every breath is labored. Sam and Carlisle are on their way over to me. Carlisle's mate is burning limbs with the other Cullens and I catch sight of the muscle-y one as he scoops up the redhead and runs her back to the fire. I relax now and with no distraction, the pain takes its toll.

I can't breathe. My ribs hurt so badly and the pain blocks any air. I'd scream if I were able but there's not enough air in my lungs.

Leah phases back and is holding her shoulder with eyes squeezed tight. Seth has his leg propped up on a rock as it continues to heal. God I'm jealous of him!

My vision is spotted when Carlisle starts poking at my ribs. I want to scream out but I can't. The only way he knows that I'm in serious pain is by the tears that fall into my fur. Sam phases and kneels near my head. He places a hand on each side of my face and looks me in the eyes. "Phase back!"

I don't want to. Everything in me begs to just stay like this. The pain will be so much worse when my bones have to shift. But Sam is relentless and uses every Alpha command he has. The members of the pack that aren't helping the injured are here now and they try and encourage me. But they don't understand. The pain… Oh God I can't do this. My head feels heavy and I'm panting now because I can't take in enough air.

"Phase!" I don't have a choice and squeeze my eyes shut.

It's ten thousand times worse than I could have imagined. I open my mouth in a silent scream as bones crash into each other and bend at odd angles inside of me. It's the worst feeling I've ever encountered. I can feel sharp bone pierce through soft tissue and I feel like I'm going to vomit. But I can't. I can't feel the left side of my body and I feel like I'm dying.

I can't open my eyes but I can feel my brothers beside me. My mouth remains open in a scream but there is no sound. I can feel nervous hands reach under me and lift me into the air.

There's a tiny sound when I cry out and it's filled with more pain than anything I thought I could have managed.

Sam is taking charge here. He orders the pack to get me home quickly but as carefully as possible. I think that's just for my sake because I don't think any more damage can be done. Carlisle is told to hurry to my house as well. Sam is going to get Emma.

I want so desperately to protest. I don't want Emma seeing me like this. I'm supposed to be strong and there to protect her. How can I assure her of this if I'm lying on my bed and screaming like a banshee? She can't see me in this kind of pain either. She flipped out when I only yelped once. How would she react now? I don't want to see that look on her face. I don't want her to be in pain because I'm in pain.

But I need her. If there's anyone I'm going to want to see other than my dad, it's her. I want her there with me when I'm falling asleep. Because the redhead's threat still lingers in my head even though she's ash now. I want to see for myself that Emma is ok and I won't trust anyone else's word for it. I have to _see_.

I think we scare my dad half to death when the pack barges through the door and lays me on my bed. Of course I'm not sure because I haven't been able to open my eyes yet. They leave me alone with Carlisle and I hear my dad's wheelchair roll out of the house. Good. I don't want him around to hear my pain.

And I know it's going to be bad when Carlisle speaks. "It's not healing right. I've got to re-break the bones."

I'm not a doctor, but the term _re-break _ seems pretty similar to _pain_.


	13. The Most Painful Night

"Got any threes?"

"Go fish" I try to say but the words are lost to a yawn. I've been fighting sleep for about an hour now. I think it's morning but my legs fell asleep a while ago and I can't get up to check. My eyes are blurry and I'm so ready to curl up in my warm bed.

But I can't because he's not back. I have no idea what the hell is happening and it terrifies me. I'd much rather be the one out there fighting. At least I wouldn't be trapped in this house dying from anxiety. I don't even know what's happened. What little information Emily and I were given hardly clarified what was going on. I don't even know if this is the real thing or if it's just a close run in.

I yawn again and almost laugh. Turns out I actually do have some threes. I don't think Emily cares though. She's asked been asking me for twos as well and she already has all four laid on the floor. Neither of us is really into the game. We're both sick with sorry and near exhaustion.

I yawn again. I want to sleep but I know that I can't. I need to be awake for when Jake comes home. I have no idea what I'll be needed for. I don't know if anyone is hurt.

But no one can be hurt. Jake promised me that they can handle this. He always sounded so confident. They're fine. A few bumps and bruises maybe but nothing major.

I bolt from the floor the second I hear a foot land on the porch. I swing the door open just as a very naked Sam walks through. My cheeks burn but I don't care right now. "What happened?" I beg as he embraces Emily quickly. Not a good sign. I've seen how Sam returns from patrolling. His embraces with Emily always last for minutes. And now that he's returning from war, he should be holding her for hours. But he's not. And he doesn't seem at all worried about the fact that he's naked.

Emily notices as well and grabs his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Jake's hurt" he says and grabs the two of us.

My heart sinks and I become dead weight. Sam is dragging me now because my feet don't work. Nothing works. I'm not even sure that I'm breathing. Maybe my heart stopped. Am I dead and no one's noticed yet? Because this can't be real.

Jake can't be hurt. He promised me. He told me he'd be safe and he told me that they could do this without a problem. So how could he be hurt? How could it be _him_? He is more experienced. He is stronger. He is able to do this. How can he be hurt?

Maybe I'm overreacting. Sam didn't say how he was hurt. Maybe he just broke an arm and is freaking out. But when Sam suddenly pushes us back and phases right in front of us, I know that it's more than a broken arm.

We scramble onto Sam's back. I clutch Emily for dear life and she clings to his fur. It has to be bad if we're doing this. It has to be horrible. I shiver and for a moment I think I'm going to be ok.

Emily says something to me but it's either lost in our speed or I can't hear above my own thoughts now.

I recognize Jake's house and jump from Sam's back. I land hard on the ground but I don't stop and start running for the house. I don't see anything but the door keeping me from Jake and so I shriek when something lifts me in the air just feet from the door.

"Jake!" I scream and thrash against my captor. I'm met with an ear piercing scream that makes my heart shatter into a thousand pieces that tear me up inside and make me bleed. I keep kicking even when I'm set on the ground. Tears stream down my face and I'm sobbing so hard that I can't let out another scream for him. Jake. He's in there in pain and I can't go in. I punch Paul who is unlucky enough to be my captor. My wrist throbs terribly and he only looks down at me with sympathy which makes it all so much worse. Paul Lahote is not supposed to feel sympathy. Oh God how bad is it?

I collapse in his arms and sob and cry my heart out. Another scream comes from the house and I start shaking terribly. I'm set on the ground next to Billy who's in just as bad a shape as I am. He has his jaw set firmly and without looking, he offers me his hand. We squeeze the life out of each other's hand until he stops screaming. Oh God! What is happening to him?

Emily asks because I'm unable. I'm trying to lie to myself and at least tell myself that it will all be over soon and whatever is wrong can and will be fixed. He's ok. Or at least he's going to be.

"He followed the redhead and she got him. Broke a whole bunch of bones on his left side" Embry says sullenly. He takes a seat next to me and offers me his hand. I take it with my free on and hold on for dear life as if his hand is a life preserver. I'm going to start drowning soon.

Everyone is here and everyone winces at the next scream. It's awful and loud and full of so much agony. I'm terrified and shaking so badly now that I'm not sure if I'm scared or having a seizure. "Easy Em" Seth says and places a hand on my shoulder. I only cry out because how many times have I heard Jake say that before? This can't be real. It's surely a nightmare.

His scream jolts me to life and I try and jump to my feet. Embry more than Billy holds me in place. His eyes are sad and longing, but he won't release my hand. "You can't Emma. Carlisle asked us all to stay out."

His eyes say more. That may be true but he doesn't want _me _to be in there. And I can understand why. As much as I want to be in there to hold Jake's hand and to comfort him the way he's always comforted me, what good will I be to him if I'm a crying mess. Jake's trick has been to always remain calm when I'm panicking. I owe him the same.

I sit back down and squeeze their hands so hard the next time Jake screams that I think I've broken even some of Embry's fingers. He doesn't let on and gives my hand a little squeeze back. This is hard on all of us.

"He shouldn't have gone alone" Leah mumbles.

My eyes snap open but I wince as Jake continues to let out howls of pain. Oh God was that him before? But what did Leah say? He was _alone_?

Sam snaps his head in her direction. "Shut up Leah" he yells at her for the first time I can remember. Emily is carefully nestled in his arms in her pajamas. I wish Jake was alright. I would do anything to take his pain. Why can't imprints do that? Why?

I cry out and sob freely this time because for the first time, Jake's scream forms a word. "**EMMA!**" The boys squeeze my hands harder for me and I wail like a toddler. I can't do this. Why does he have to be hurt? I kick my feet out and dig my heels into the dirt.

We all look up when we hear an engine purr in our direction. It's a nice engine that's almost silent. Surely not from La Push. It's a beautiful silver car that Jake would surely know the name of. I moan at the thought and rest my head on Embry's shoulder. He smooths my hair the way Jake does and it's almost as calming.

Only one person emerges from the car and I hear a few of the boys growl. I look up and see Bella standing a safe distance away from us. Rage builds up in my blood. It's _her_ fault.

Sam steps forward. "Tell him to get out of here now! The treaty still holds!" Paul begins to tremble but no one does anything to stop him.

Bella turns and nods to whoever is in the car. Probably her leech. I glare and wish that I could burn her with my gaze. Her fault! The car speeds backwards until it's out of sight. Paul begins to calm but he remains standing as do almost all of the pack.

I stand and break free from the boy's hands. "What do you want?" I snap in her direction.

She jumps from my hostility. Good. "I wanted to see Jake. I heard he got hurt."

"Get out!" I growl like one of the boys. I can feel Paul step forward to enforce my threat. I'm starting to like him more and more each day.

She's stunned and then it passes from her face. "I want to see him. He's my friend."

"Friend?" I laugh. "What friend brings another friend into all this drama. It's because of _you_ that the stupid newborns were even here! Everything that happened is your fault! It's your fault that Jake's hurt!"

"I didn't do anything" she defends herself like a mouse.

"You _brought_ them here! They were after you! He had to fight because of you! The whole pack put their lives in danger because you can't seem to understand that you're not supposed to _date_ murderers!"

"They fought to protect La Push…"

"From what you unleashed! Do you honestly think that the newborns would have even existed if it wasn't for you? The Cullens probably wouldn't even be here anymore. This is all your fault! Now get out! You're not Quileute and you never will be. You are not family! Leave! None of us wants you here."

I can only imagine the cold looks she's getting from the rest of the pack because she takes a step back and her face sinks. "Jake would" she chokes.

"No. He wouldn't. Get out" I say through clenched teeth.

Another scream rips through the night. It's so much worse than all the others. He's in so much pain. And it's a long scream where his voice breaks half way through. I can't do this. Tears sting my eyes and fall down my cheeks. I clench my fists so that my nails draw blood from my palms. My teeth nearly bite holes in my tongue and I'm about ready to break down.

Bella steps back and my eyes fly to her. I take two steps forward. "Bella I'm on the edge right now and you need to leave now! Get out! I'm not asking. Leave!"

She retreats slowly and I don't return to Billy and Embry until I can't see her anymore. I don't really care if she gets hit by a bus. I hate her so much right now.

When I sit back down, no one says anything about what I've just said. No one argues with me and makes me feel guilty. The only one who comments is Leah with a surprised, "Wow".

Emily rubs my back. I pull my knees into my chest and try not to think about what's happening inside. But I'm painfully aware of the lack of Jake's presence.

He doesn't scream anymore. But I can hear labored breathing. Maybe it's because we are imprints. Maybe it's because I'm listening so hard I don't think I could hear anything other than him. I think it may finally be over.

But no. Then there's another scream and for the first time I hear a sickening crack. I feel my stomach drop and I gag. I swallow vomit because I don't think I can open my mouth and I start shaking again.

Embry wraps something around my shoulders. It's a jacket and it smells just like Jake. It must have been from before he phased because he has no need for a jacket anymore. I curl it around myself and revel in its warmth. Oh God. I feel sick to my stomach but I refuse to move.

"You look kind of green" Brady points out.

I nod at him and resort to covering my ears like a child. The noises still break through my barrier but I try and pretend… There is no pretending. I know exactly what that noise is and I want to be with him.

I'm done playing patient lover. Screw it. I'm going to be by his side.

I wait for the next scream when he calls out for me again. It fuels my movements and I bolt for the door. Embry is on his feet quickly and jumps at me. His arms lock around my waist and I'm ready to fight. "Let me go."

"Em…"

"I don't care what the doctor said. He needs me" I plead and start to cry again. I'm so desperate to get in there. I can't wait out here anymore. I don't care what I have to see. I just need to see him.

There is a sigh and probably some kind of assurance from Sam because Embry sets me down and actually holds the door open for me. Before I step through though, he grabs my shoulder and looks me in the eyes. "Help him ok?"

I nod. "I will."

It's not good when I step in the house. The atmosphere is heavy and it's hard to get myself to walk to Jake's room. But I push myself and I tell myself that I have to do this. And I need to do this for Jacob. He whimpers and I run for his room. I throw the door open and bite my fist. It's bad.


	14. Useless

"Jake" I say nervously and bolt for the side of his bed. He's lying on top of the sheets and his forehead is covered in sweat. His eyes are closed and his face reflects pure pain. There is no other emotion. Pain. That's all there is and it makes my heart break.

Carlisle doesn't fight me. He doesn't tell me to step back or to get out. He simply gestures for me to move to the end of the bed by Jake's head so I'm out of the way. I kneel down and place my hands on his cheeks. This is awful. I want so desperately to cry because my eyes are burning with the tears. But I can't cry because I don't want Jake to see. He's always my rock and now that he's weak, I need to be his rock. So I run my hand through his hair and kiss his temple.

He doesn't even react and it makes me want to absorb all his pain and bring it on myself. I would if I could. I so would.

Carlisle places his hands on opposite sides of his leg and for the first time I get to see what's been happening to Jake all night.

And it's not pretty.

Jake's mouth opens in a scream and he shudders under my hands. He knows exactly what kind of pain is about to come and there's no amount of soothing that can help him. I reach over and pat his hand because he has a death grip on the mattress. And then I hear the crack. It's horrible and loud and just so unnatural. I want to scream with Jacob because I'm just sitting here letting this happen. If it was me, Jake would be fighting for me. He would be trying to find some other way. I can't hold back these tears because I feel so terrible and like a failure.

He howls in pain and breathes shallowly. I can't stand to see him in so much pain. I can't handle this. "It'll be ok Jake" I sob and try to hide the fear in my voice.

"One more Jacob" Carlisle says and rests his hands above one of Jake's ribs. Oh God no. Not anymore. Please just let this end. Let him be ok.

"Emma" he cries out with the final breaking of a bone. I sigh and squeeze his hand. It's over. He's ok now.

"It's done, Jake. It's done" I sooth and run my hands along his cheeks. My chest hurts seeing him like this.

Carlisle pulls out some kind of gauze and starts wrapping it around his torso. It takes a lot of effort to wrap it without upsetting the healing bones and Jake whimpers a little. I bend forward and kiss his forehead. "It's ok" I mumble over and over again. Then Carlisle takes out two metal rods and places them on either side of Jake's left leg. More gauze is applied around the rods so that his leg is held in place. He looks half like a mummy and I feel horrible seeing him like this.

He moans out in pain. He hasn't once opened his eyes. "Can't you give him something?" I plead with Carlisle.

He only shakes his head. "His temperature burns through any pain killers I give him faster than I can administer them."

I sigh and move around to the other side of the bed. I give Jake a small kiss before getting up. He whimpers and I hurry out of the room. I grab a towel from the bathroom and soak it with water. I ring it out and then run back to the room. Jacob is still lying on the bed but Carlisle is gone. "You ok?" I ask and start to dab at his forehead.

"It hurts" he cries. He opens his eyes and stares at me sadly. I try my hand at a smile but I know it's awful because of the look on his face.

I only shake my head and continue wiping his forehead. He takes a shaky breath. "Can I do anything?" I beg wanting to take away all his pain. This wasn't supposed to happen to Jake. He was supposed to come back ok. Nothing was supposed to go wrong. I don't even know what _happened_! All I can do is hope that this was the real thing because if this was a run in…

I shudder and shake those thoughts from my head.

I hear the front door open and then there's the thumping of footsteps and the swish of a wheelchair gilding across the floor. I move back so that I'm by Jake's head, giving his dad room.

Billy is a wreck. His cheeks are stained with tears and he shakes a little. It must be awful to see his son like this. To always know that his son was out there fighting something unreal. To not be able to help. To be weaker than his son.

There are buckets of tears behind his eyes but he doesn't let them fall. Jake stares up at the ceiling, still breathing hard and whimpering every now and then. It makes me want to rip out my heart because this is just killing me. Billy places his hand on Jake's uninjured knee. "How you doing Jake?" he asks and his voice breaks.

Jake can't turn his head. His voice comes out in barely a whisper. "Bad."

Billy looks just as torn up as I feel. His eyes meet mine for a second. We are in the same boat. We both love Jake so much and this is killing the two of us slowly and painfully. There's no doubt in my mind that Billy also wishes he could absorb Jake's pain.

"It'll be alright" he comforts his son. "The worst is over."

Oh how I hope that's true.

Sam is next to enter. Neither Billy nor I leave. He checks on Jacob and assures him that everyone is fine when Jake starts to ask. I hadn't even thought of the possibility of anyone else being hurt. "What happened?" I ask when the two of them are done talking. Jake doesn't talk much because he's having a hard enough time breathing. I hope he will heal quickly because the wheezing is starting to scare me.

Sam comes over to me and sits down next to me. Billy and I lean closer and listen intently. We both hope it's not as bad as what we are picturing Jake going through. I keep my hand in Jake's hair and try my best to give him some comfort. I can't look at his face because it hurts too much to see him in this kind of pain.

"During patrols we caught a new scent and called the rest of the pack." Which explains Jake's absence when I woke up. "It was that redhead and her newborn army. They led us to a clearing. They were expecting us and they wanted to bring us there to attack." An ambush? Was that it? Amidst all the chaos Jake got hurt?

But Sam continues. "Jake caught up to the redhead when she tried to flee. We were winning, and we were winning good." Sam's eyes light up a little in pride of his pack. What other group of teenagers could take down a small army of mythical, bloodthirsty creatures? "Jake got in her way" Sam says cryptically. There's more that he's not telling me. His eyes look very guilty and he won't look my way now.

Jake grumbles and coughs violently. I clutch his hand and wait for him to stop. The room is silent and we all stare at the bed in pity. "Threatened… you" he coughs.

I nod and move ever so slightly so there's no way he can see me. Because now tears are flowing freely. This is partially my fault. Jake was trying to protect me and he got hurt because of it. He got hurt because I'm too weak and defenseless to be able to defend myself. It's my fault.

Billy places a firm hand on my shoulder and shakes his head. He takes away all my guilt with that look of his and I nod gratefully to him. I love Billy like I did my own dad.

"Who else is hurt?"

"Leah and Seth got roughed up a bit but they already healed" Sam answers. I nod because I think I remember seeing Seth limping before. Why isn't Jake healing that fast?

"And the army?" Billy asks.

"Dead. All of them" Sam says triumphantly.

We both nod. "Good" I say. Finally this shit is over with.

The rest of the pack comes to wish Jake a quick recovery two at a time. I wish I wasn't in the room but I'm not about to leave Jake. Their eyes are full of so much sympathy is makes me feel even worse. The echo of Jake's screaming and their horror is still etched on their faces. I want to cry because that is one memory I will never be able to shake no matter how much time I try and spend erasing that scream. I just will never be able to forget.

Some of the boys also look my way. I must be a mess because they look at me with pity as well. Emily and Kim's glances nearly kill me. The two of them had the same fears that I did. They feared that this would happen to their men. And while they are grateful that their imprints are alright, they sympathize with me on a whole different level. It may suck to have to see a friend get hurt. But it's so much worse to see your soul mate in pain and know that there is nothing you can do to make it better. I feel so much weaker and useless.

Eventually it's just Billy and I left. I think it's understood that I'm not leaving Jake's side. Emily and Sam didn't mention my coming home and Billy didn't need to ask. He simply rolled out of the room and returned with an armful of blankets and a spare pillow.

"Thank you" I say.

He nods and rolls over to Jake. He has his eyes closed now because the pain is really starting to hit hard. A tear falls from Billy's eye when he leans down and kisses Jake's forehead. It falls on the sheets and Billy wishes us both a goodnight.

Setting up the blankets is next to impossible because Jake doesn't want to let go of my hand. I manage eventually to lay down beside Jake's bed. Any other day I know he'd be protesting like crazy, but tonight he's in too much pain to open his eyes.

I place a kiss on his hand that hangs over the bed so he can still hold mine. "I love you Jake."

"Emma" he moans and I know what he means. I still feel incredibly awful.

I don't think I'm asleep more than ten minutes before I bolt awake. It's Jake. He's crying now. I suck in a shaky breath and try and make my voice calm before I try speaking. "It's ok Jake. What's wrong?"

"Hurts!" he cries out and lets out a soft cry of pain. I stand up just long enough to close the door but it's enough time for Jake to throw his eyes open and search frantically for me.

I grab his hand again and he squeezes mine tightly. "I'm not leaving" I promise. His burning skin is starting to make me sweat but I don't say anything. He must feel awful being this warm and in pain. "What do you need?" I ask desperate to help him.

He just shakes his head. There's nothing I can do. I feel so weak and I want to curse everyone for my not being able to take away this pain. What am I really good for?

I'm extremely uncomfortable lying on the floor with my arm extended above me, but I don't care. My hand hurts from Jake squeezing it, but I like the pain. Somehow, his causing me pain helps me believe that I can help him.

I don't sleep at all but fall in and out of consciousness. My dreams are plagued with the awful image of Jake in pain and his screaming form.

Tomorrow should be a better day.


	15. A Lullaby

I jump awake when I feel an unbearable pressure on my hand. When I bolt up my head smacks into the base of Jake's bed. I curse and rub that spot with my other hand. But then I'm kneeling and looking over Jake. "Jake, what's wrong?" I ask and take all the panic out of my voice. His eyes are squeezed shut and he's gasping for breath. My eyes rake over his body but I can't see anything besides the bandages and his skin that damp with sweat.

He gasps more and gives my hand a really hard squeeze. He won't open his eyes and that scares me. "What's wrong?" I beg and stroke his cheek.

"Hurts" he cries and I feel miserable. What am I supposed to do? If medicine won't work what can _I_ possibly do to make it any better?

I run my hand through his hair and shush him. "I know, I know. It'll be ok." I just don't know when, Jake. Soon I hope.

He shutters as if he's cold but his skin is burning. "What can I do?" I ask and kiss his temple. I don't dare move my hand near his left side. He looks so miserable and there's nothing I can do. "Should I open the window? Are you too warm?" I can't do anything about the pain, but maybe I can make him more comfortable.

He grabs for my arm when I stand and roughly pulls me back down. I fall onto my butt, but his eyes are so sad that I can't bear to argue about this with him. He could pull me down the stairs right now and I'd be fine. He just looks so sad that I'd do anything for him. "Don't" he breathes.

I just nod and don't question his judgment. I continue to stroke his cheek as he breathes through another wave of pain. Oh God this is awful. I can't stand to see him like this. He's in so much pain and there's nothing I can do about it. Why is life so cruel?

"Can you…" he takes a moment and clenches his teeth. His jaw remains tight and he talks through his teeth as he holds back a scream. I can tell he's holding back. Either for me or for Billy. And I feel so bad that he's holding back because he shouldn't have to be brave. He was attacked by a leech. If anyone has to be brave here it's me. Not Jake. He can cry and scream all he needs. He shouldn't hold it in because I know how much strength that takes. And that's just strength that Jake doesn't have right now. "Sing for me?"

Anything, that's what I promised. "Of course" I breathe and place another kiss on his cheek. His lips twitch into a smile for a fraction of second before they fall back into a grimace.

I think of the lullabies my mom used to sing and I pick the first that I can remember completely. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine" I sang softly so as not to wake Billy. Jake smiled a little and closed his eyes. He never let go of my hand. "You make me happy" my voice broke a little as I stroked his cheek. "When skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you." I leaned down and kissed his lips very lightly. "Please don't take my sunshine away."

I skipped over the next stanza and kept singing. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." And how true was that? Jacob can make me happy no matter what. He always makes me happy. He knows exactly what I want and what I need. And he's always my sunshine. He never makes me feel anything but loved. And he's the only one that can do that. He's my sunshine. "You make me happy, when skies are grey." Whenever I'm scared or sad or worried, Jake takes all that away from me. He makes it so much better. He always puts me first even when I don't want him to. Just look at him now. I told him to stay safe but he put himself in harm's way just to keep me safe because some leech made a threat to me. Who else does that? Only my Jake. "You'll never know dear, how much I love you." There's just no way to tell him how much I love him. I don't even think I can show him. It's more than I can contain in my heart. It's more than I have room for in my body. The love for him hangs around me in a cloud. I can't help but love him. He's everything I've ever needed and all I'll ever need. It's just something I'll never be able to tell him. I'll just have to hope he knows because I'll never be able to express my love for him in whole. "Please don't take my sunshine away." No. No one can take him away from me. He is my everything. I'd die without him. This has scared me enough. I came so close to... No. I won't lose him. He is mine and I am his. No one can take him away. Because I'm still growing and without my sunshine, I'll die.

A few tears leave my eyes but I'm careful to keep them out of Jake's line of sight. I don't want him to worry. I'm here to worry about him. Not the other way around.

I smile because Jake is finally sleeping without tossing and turning. His chest rises and falls without the strain it once had. He must be healing finally. I watch for a few minutes and I just know I have to kiss him. It's this feeling in the pit of my stomach and I feel if I don't I'll cry. So I hold my breath and balance over Jake. I try not to breathe so I don't wake him up. I lean over his head and ever so gently press my lips to his. His lips are burning but still have whatever it is that makes my toes curl and my legs turn to rubber. I love his boy.

I pull back and smile. "Goodnight Jake" I whisper and curl back up on the ground. I pull the blanket up to my chin. My back hurts a little from lying on the floor but it doesn't bother me too much. Jake still has a firm grasp on my hand and some part of me is glad. It makes me feel needed and like I may actually be doing something to make all this better. I just wish I could do more.


	16. My Girl

Jacob's Point of View

I'm up early. I can tell that much because my room is pink as the sun is just waking up. I yawn and move a little. Just a little bit. But even that tiny motion sets my body on fire and I want to scream out. Fucking leeches. If they weren't already dead, I'd go out there and kill some more. I can't stand what they've done to me. And I can't stand knowing that _they_ did this to me!

Emma's going to be pissed. She's going to hate me. She's going to be so mad at me for getting hurt. And she's going to be sad. God I don't think I can stand to see her like that, eyes full of pity. I don't want her to feel bad. I'll just have to hide the pain from her. And what if she's afraid? Now she's seen what a leech can do. Next time I have to patrol, it's going to be hell. I told her I could handle it, but look what happened. If only I could explain to her that the redhead was different than the leeches that we normally hunt. But she won't listen to me. She'll make herself sick with worry and then I'm going to have to find some way to console her because I can't just stop patrolling.

This sucks.

I turn to see if Emma is still sleeping. I love her so much. She didn't need to stay but I'm so glad she did, because I don't know if I would have been able to get through this without her. I love her so much. Where is she?

I jump up a little when I see that she's not on the floor; oh God did she sleep on the floor? I hiss at the pain and curse myself for even thinking about moving.

And then there's Emma. She must have super hearing because she already looks worried. I notice that she's wearing my clothes and that makes me smile a little, or at least try to smile. The clothes fits her horribly. The shirt is too big and my shorts might as well be pants on her. Her hair is pinned up sloppily on her head. She looks tired.

She's by my side in an instant. "What's wrong?"

"The same" I answer and reach out for her hand.

She hesitates for a second and that's enough time for me to start worrying. "Em...?" I reach out for her arm that she's hidden behind her back. She sighs and lets me pull her arm towards me.

I gasp and am almost afraid to touch her. Look how fragile she is. Her arm has an ugly, purple hand-shaped bruise on it. It's exactly where I'd reached for her and pulled her down when she tried to open the window. I knew I pulled her down harshly and I felt awful, but I didn't think that I'd hurt her. Now I feel awful.

She can read my mind. "It's fine Jake" she says and tries to pull her arm out of my grasp. So there's more then. I don't let her go and my hand travels down her arm. I watch her face carefully and when my hand reaches hers, she winces ever so slightly. I look down and hate myself even more. Her hand is a mess of bruises. Part of her hand looks like it's crushed. I want to cry and right now, there's not much stopping me.

"Emma" I say and my voice cracks a little. I kiss her hand and run my hand along her cheek. "I'm so sorry." Why do I keep hurting her? I have to be the worst man ever. How can I keep hurting the woman I love?

"Jake" she says and takes my hand. "It's…ok" she says, enunciating each word.

I reach forward and pull her shirt up a little. "Like this was ok?" I snap. The three, long scars are so obvious against her light skin. I can see the curve of my claws in them. The scar is deeper and darker where those claws sung deeper, tearing her up inside.

I feel sick and I wince. Reaching forward, I trace one of the scars. It's jagged and pushes up. Emma gasps and she reaches for my wrist. She holds on and tries to pry my hand away, but I don't stop until I've traced each wound I caused.

A few tears fall onto my arm. "I'm terrible for you." I can't even bear to look at her. I'm supposed to protect her, but I get blinded by my own selfishness and I hurt her. I'm going to kill her one day.

"No you're not" she argues so casually like I'm a child. How can she not see how serious this is? "I love you."

I shake my hand out of her grasp. If I could get up and leave I would. "You shouldn't."

I jump a little when I feel a sharp slap on my cheek. I glance up at Emma. She stands beside my bed looking somewhat guilty but fiercely determined. "No" she nearly shouts. Her eyes are furious. "Jake. Just don't."

I can't argue with her because she seems close to crying and screaming at the same time. It actually scares me a little.

She pulls her shirt back into place and her face is suddenly composed. "Alright. What can I do for you?" She's trying to play this off, but her eyes tell the truth. She's really upset about something. If I covered all of her face but her eyes, she'd look so heartbroken that I would think her family was killed or something crazy sad like that.

I let it pass because there will be time to talk when I can lift her up and keep her from running away. Right now I need to stay on her good side because if she walks away, I can't get her back without crying for her. And that would be pretty cruel to torture her like that.

"You can sit right here and relax" I tell her and pat the bed next to me.

She huffs and sits. "I'm not a very good nurse if I'm going to sit around all day."

I reach up and move a strand of hair from her face. And it sucks because that is the maximum motion I have in me right now. God I feel so useless. "You're still a student" I laugh.

Emma shrugs. "Not for long. A few months and you'll have to call me Nurse Emma."

"Then you're going to call me Engineer Jake" I tease.

She frowns and then laughs. "That sounds awful." She laughs again and I smile. Her laughter is like medicine from God. If I could get her to laugh all day then I'd be cured in by morning.

Somehow between conversations about college and futures, Dad appears in the door and rotates Emma out so she can go get something to eat and call Emily to let her know that she's still alive.

Dad rolls in and next to my bed, the same place Emma was only moments ago. I can tell from the new crease in his forehead that I've scared the hell out of him. I feel insanely guilty and can't help bowing my head. "Hey Dad" I nearly whisper.

He shakes his head. "What happened to my little boy who showed me all the tricks he learned?" he asks sadly.

I smile to the best of my ability. "He's growing up."

Dad nods and looks anywhere but at me. The silence infiltrates the room and forms a thick blanket that chokes me until I can't stand it any longer. "I'm sorry Dad."

Now he'll look at me. "You don't have anything to be sorry about. You were protecting your family. I'm sorry." I reach out and touch his knee. He smiles at my hand and rubs my knuckles. "How are you feeling?"

I shrug and wince when I do so. I've got to stop doing that or I'm really going to mess up my shoulder. "Been a lot better."

I see a flash of that night in my dad's eyes. I remember very little about that night other than the blinding pain. But I do remember screaming out for Emma and wanting her there with me more than anything. The need to see her driving each beat of my heart. And then I remember seeing her panicked face just above mine. Her eyes alight with fear and as wide as a rabbit's. And I remember Dad's face when the pack brought me in. It's the same look he had when we found out Mom died. Full of surprise and heartbreak, his eyes found mine and I think he fell a little lower. I put him through a lot that night.

He shakes out of it quick and smiles a soft smile. "You'll get better soon" he promises. And somehow that intangible promise makes it true.

"Did you call the girls?"

He shakes his head. "I don't want them to worry. And I wouldn't know what to tell them if I did."

I nod because I couldn't imagine coming up with a lie big enough to cover my half destroyed body. Car accident? Not probable with my driving and my size. Bear attack? Who would believe that a native would be that stupid? I doubt a nuclear war would convince the girls. Rebecca and Rachel are smart. They'd see right through Dad and I, and probably Emma too.

"I don't think they've ever met Emma" I point out.

Dad thinks for a second and then shakes his head. "We'll have to do that soon. Before…"

He hesitates because I think he doesn't know I've thought about this so much I've practically planned it already. "Before the wedding" I finish.

He smiles big at me and I think for a second he forgets that I'm lying here like I'm paralyzed. "So you have thought about it?"

"Of course I have." My eyes glance towards the door where I last saw Emma. "I'm going to marry her."

Dad nods and rubs my shoulder for a second. "I love Emma like a daughter. If there was anyone I'd want you to marry, maybe even force you to, it'd be her."

"Trust me" I say and smile when I get an image of Emma in a white dress in my mind. "Forcing isn't necessary. I'd never marry anyone other than her."

"Good" Dad says with a nod and a smile. "Then you're ready to be her husband."

Whoa! Throw the brakes on for a second. I know I've thought about this often, but I didn't think it'd ever be happening now! Aren't we supposed to wait? Isn't the rule usually three years of dating before anything like that? Does imprinting change that? Would Emma freak out? Or is she expecting it now?

I'm so screwed.

Dad takes one look and my face and starts laughing. If it wasn't at my expense I'd laugh with him. Now I'm just mad. "Thanks Dad" I grumble.

As his laughter subsides, he wipes some stray tears. "Sorry" he says and hiccups to hide another laugh. "I didn't mean to stress you out."

"Well is she expecting a proposal?" I ask a little panicked now. I haven't even _thought_ about proposing. Just the wedding part and the honeymoon. Definitely the honeymoon. But proposing? Shit I'm screwed.

"I don't think so" Dad says but I'm not sure if he's just saying this for my benefit now. "I'll have the girls over soon and we'll see if they can get something out of her. Or maybe if you talk to Emily. How long were Sam and Emily dating before they married?"

I count the months that Leah's been a bitch in my head and then grown. "Thirteen months."

"And you and Emma?"

"Ten" I groan. Fuck! Proposal and one year anniversary? I'm so screwed I may as well dig my grave now.

"You've still got time. That's not too long yet."

"But for an imprint?" I ask wanting so reassurance.

"I couldn't tell you."

I sigh and smash my uninjured fist into the mattress. I'm about to curse when I hear the front door open back up. Emma's home. Dad smiles at me and rolls over to the door. "I'm going to see if she needs any help. Don't stress too much about it."

How can I not stress? I don't know if I'm supposed to propose! That's a pretty big deal!

I can't think too much on it now though because Emma's back. She looks healthier now that she's been outside. "Hey Mr. Invalid. How have you been?" And she seems happier which is always good.

"Missing you like crazy" I said. I wanted desperately to pull her over, but I just couldn't reach. God this sucks!

She cooed at me and then pecked me on the lips. I sigh and wish that she would kiss me longer. This sucks so much.

So I couldn't get this marriage stuff out of my head. I was doing everything I could to hint at it, but Emma just didn't get it. It got so embarrassing at points that I had to pretend to cough and keep her from reading _too_ much into what I was saying. But I need to know!

"Ready for college?"

She shrugs. Her attention is on something else in the room that I can't seem to figure out. Everything in my room seems pretty normal and not very eye catching, but this is all new to Emma so maybe there's something that I've overlooked hundreds of times. I hope I don't have boxers lying around or something like that. She'd tease me to no end.

"We're getting older" I hint.

"Yeah" she says with a happy, little sigh. Come on Em. Work with me here.

"Everything's changing."

She turns to me and I know I'm screwed. "Like what?"

Red alarms are blaring in my mind and my brain is screaming to abandon ship. Think fast Jake. Think really fast! "Like family." Shit! Bad answer. Awful answer. I'm done for. Bury me now because I'm about to blow the biggest surprise of a girl's life.

Her eyebrows rise. "Family?"

And now I'm going to have to make her sad because I've dug such a deep hole there's no other way out. "With my sister's being gone, Emily being married, and Takota…"

The sadness hits her like an ocean wave and pulls her under. "Takota" she nods. "Haven't heard from him since."

Now I feel like asshole. Way to go Jake. You're a monster. I reach over and rub her back. "I'm sure he's fine."

She shrugs sadly and now she won't look at me.

"I'm sorry" I say. Sorry for so much that it'd be easier now to keep a list of things I'm not sorry for.

Emma jumps to her feet and starts to shout at me. "Would you stop being sorry!"

I recoil just slightly. She has got to be PMSing because her mood swings today are getting a little crazy. "Sorry?"

She throws her hands up in the air and I can almost see steam coming from her ears. What the heck?

She explains. "Every time you're sorry I feel guilty for making you feel sorry. Just say what you're thinking and don't feel bad about my reaction. I'm just reacting."

I nod because I'm scared to open my mouth.

She gasps when her eyes meet mine and she kneels down next to me. "What's the matter with me" she says and scolds herself. I start to protest but she places a finger to my lips. "You're hurt. I need to be taking care of you. I'm sorry."

Something is still bothering her. It's that same emotion deep in her eyes. "Em…"

"I'm not going to talk more about this" she says with an air of finality. She leans over me and inspects the bandages. My eyes linger on her. My lips twitch with words I want to tell her, but I don't want to upset her.

I give up for today. Tomorrow sounds like a better time to start talking about these things.

After I've eaten something, Emma insists on helping me even though I'm pretty sure I'm capable, and we've watched a movie, Emma decides for the two of us that's it's time to go to bed.

She lies back down on the floor, making me feel terrible still because she should be up here in my bed. I don't relax until she's finished adjusting blankets and smiles at me. Her back must be killing her. I owe her a thousand massages as soon as I'm better.

I lay back and stare at my ceiling for a long while. It's strange feeling your bones heal so quickly. I can feel them move and it freaks me out a little. Is this how my mom felt when she was pregnant with me? Will Emma feel this way? I shiver. It's got to be so weird knowing that there's another person inside of you.

Something soft and warm brushes against my hand that's lying by my side on the bed. I look down just as Emma tugs my hand down to her level. "Em…"

"Shh" she hushes me and gives my hand a squeeze.

I refuse to wrap my hand around hers. I won't hurt her again. I think I'm getting better and I'll be able to control myself, but I'm not taking chances. I can't do any more damage to her.

"Please" she begs in the softest, sweetest voice I've ever heard. I feel like a criminal for denying her this even though it's for her own good. God she makes me such a softy! "Make me feel needed."

She doesn't feel needed? My forehead creases with worry. This is something I'll have to talk to her about.

Emma yawns and gives my hand another squeeze in longing.

We'll talk tomorrow.

I struggle with myself for another minute before I hold her hand as delicately as possible.

I can almost feel her smile through her touch. I wait and watch her out of the corner of my eye until her eyes flutter closed half an hour later. She is beautiful in sleep. She looks like an angel. I wish I could wrap my arms around her but I'm too fucked up right now.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll treat her like my girl again.


	17. Lying Around

I can't move. My back is so stiff that I'm afraid if I move I'll break into two pieces. I tip my head up and look out Jake's window. It's early. The sun is up, but I don't think it has been for long because there are still tinges of pink in the sky. I turn and look up at Jake. He's sleeping on his back and that in itself makes him look hurt because he's always snoring on his stomach with limbs hanging off the bed. He looks almost a mannequin the way he lays so perfectly still. My stomach drops.

I use the edge of the bed to pull myself up into a sitting position. My body creaks in protest and I rub my back where it's starting to feel like I was stepped on by an elephant. I grab my phone off of Jake's dresser and sneak out of the room.

It's seven, so it's not too early to call. "Hey Emily" I greet with a yawn.

"Hey Em. How's he doing?"

I lean up against the wall but end up sliding down it instead and sitting on the floor. "I think he's getting a little better. He's still hurting…" I'm cut off by another yawn. What is with me this morning? I didn't think I was this tired. Did I get up again last night? I can't remember.

"How are _you_ doing?" Emily asks.

I shrug. "I'm fine." And I am compared to Jake. I'm in perfect condition compared to his state. My poor boy. I feel so terrible for him.

"Alright" Emily says. "Keep in touch ok? Do you think you'll be heading home today?"

"I doubt it" I answer truthfully.

"I understand" she says. I think deep down she's very glad that this same thing didn't happen to Sam. And if it did, I would never be able to pull her away from him. So maybe that's why she's alright with this extended sleep over.

Besides, it's not like we're doing anything.

"Love you" I say. After she says it back, I hang up and stumble back into Jake's room.

He's still sleeping. I look over his body. His leg that used to be bent out of shape is looking more like it used to. And his arm looks almost completely healed. Yet his forehead is still shaped by pain. My lips fall to a frown. I take a seat on the edge of his bed, near his feet. Although he looks better, I don't take any chances and reach only for his right foot. It's clad it just a sock that I pulled on for him yesterday. I rub my hands along the sole of his foot and his heal. He sighs in his sleep.

I don't know how long I massage his foot, but I find myself resting on the wall. The world grows hazy for a second and I just have to close my eyes.

…

Jacob's Point of View

I was half expecting to wake up feeling good as new and ready to go out. But when my eyes open, I can still feel that my bones aren't exactly sitting right. My arm feels so much better, but a couple of my ribs are still messed up and make breathing painful.

Something is touching my foot and it makes me jump a little when whatever it is moves. I look down and see a small, pale hand resting on my foot. I smile. _Emma._

The poor thing is asleep with her head on the wall. She looks exhausted. Her back is bent at an unnatural angle to keep from falling down and it looks so uncomfortable for her. I decide that I have to move her, but actually doing so is going to take some creativity.

I don't want to wake her because if I do, she won't sleep and insist on taking care of me. It's not that I don't love that she wants to take care of me, it's just she forgets that I'm supposed to take care of _her_ too.

With my right foot, I gently nudge her side. She grumbles something and her body starts to slide across the wall towards me. I put my hand out to catch her if she starts to fall. The last thing we need is for her to fall anywhere near my left side. I wince just thinking of how much that would hurt. She slips a little more when I nudge her a second time. Her head falls directly into my palm. I wince and squeeze my eyes shut, thinking she woke up. But when I check, she's still sleeping. She's curled herself into my body and nuzzled her cheek into my palm. I can feel myself warm up knowing that she does that because she is my imprint and she is all mine. No other guy can make her do that. Her body looks for me even when she's asleep. That's a great feeling.

It's hard to lay her down because I've only got one arm to work with, but I eventually manage. I want so badly to wrap my arms around her and keep her warm with my own skin, but because she's on my left, I can't do that. I have to settle with tucking her in with one of my blankets. She, thankfully, doesn't try and curl up to my side. I think it's because my blanket smells so much like me. Is that weird to think? Oh well. She's my imprint and I'm a wolf. Our relationship was bound to be a little animalistic.

I smile at that thought. I've just got to wait till our honeymoon to see _how_ animalistic we are together.

If Emma was awake she probably would have slapped me for that thought. And knowing this only makes me smirk because that's what I would do if she hit me for thinking about us together like that. God I love that girl.

I watch her as she sleeps. She's so beautiful. Her cheeks are soft and she breathes lightly. She looks so peaceful and I want so badly to kiss her but I can't bend that much. God this sucks.

I don't remember falling back asleep, but when I wake up Emma is gone. I try and sit up but fall back in pain. I groan and clutch my shoulder. I breathe through my teeth for a second and wait for the lightning hot pain to go away.

"Emma!" I call. She appears in the door looking worried and frantic.

"What's the matter?" she asks and sits down beside me. Her hand reaches out and she brushed my hair back. I smile into her touch. But then she accidentally brushes my shoulder. I try not to let the pain show because I know how much it will upset her. I keep my lips sealed and close my eyes for a second, hoping to disguise it as a blink.

She doesn't buy it.

Emma jumps off of the bed and looks panicked. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaims and takes another step back, as if by breathing too close she'll hurt me. Her eyes rake over my body and she looks for more injuries.

"I'm fine Em" I tell her with an eye roll.

She shakes her head. "You heal too fast. I can never tell how bad you are" she says. Her eyes alight for a second. "A pain scale!" she nearly shouts. "Every day you need to tell me what your pain is on a scale of one to ten."

She looks at me expectantly. I sigh. "Seven." I wince when I say it because she looks even more upset with herself. "Don't apologize" I say when she opens her mouth. "You didn't know."

My stomach grumbles and she smiles. "Want something to eat?"

I nod quickly and she disappears. When was the last time I ate something? Probably the night before we were attacked. I can literally feel my stomach caving in on itself. Now that the pain is getting better, I can start to focus on other feelings. And one of those is definitely hunger.

Emma comes back in the rom just when I think I'm going to die from starvation. She has a plate full of grilled cheese sandwiches and a glass of lemonade. She frowns when she sees me lying down. "Think you can sit up?"

"No" I sigh feeling miserable. This is awful. I can't do anything!

I'm half expecting Emma to roll her eyes at my weakness. But she just smiles at me and sits cross-legged on the floor. "Em…" I start to protest.

She shakes her head at me and holds one of the sandwiches up to my mouth. Seriously? What other girl would ever feed her boyfriend? I love her.

I feel awful making her feed me and I feel so bad not being able to do anything. Thank God this isn't permanent because I don't think I could handle not being able to hold my girl and protect her all the time. This is awful.

I turn and smile at Emma. But at least I've got her.


	18. Letters and Questions

**Author's Note**: Take the poll! Guys seriously? Only three people? This is your ONLY chance to decide what happens to Jake and Emma! You decide when Jake proposes! Go take it now! I need more input because I'm going to do whatever the top result is. And I can't really update until I know what's going on and can start planning. So go take it now! It's on my profile! It takes three seconds!

"Alright" I say and rub my hands together. "Ready to give this a shot?"

Jake gives me a look on the bed. "I'm just sitting up Em. It shouldn't be that hard."

I roll my eyes. "It's not when you don't have a broken left side of the body…"

"It's getting better" he protests and waves his arm, something that he's now able to accomplish. His arm and leg are better now, probably good enough to put weight on them. But his chest still worries me. I know enough about the body to know that you don't want to mess around with any of the internal things in the chest area if you don't absolutely need to, even if you are a werewolf. Jake fights me on this all the time. He says that he's healed enough to start walking around. I don't think so. I'm terrified that ribs are still broken and one can puncture his lung.

So needless to say, letting him sit up today is the limit.

I stand beside Jake and place my hands on his back. He reaches with his arms and pulls himself into a sitting position with my help. I'm struggling to push him all the way up because he weighs a whole lot more than I do. But eventually the two of us manage. I keep a hand on his back in case he falls back and build a wall of pillows behind him.

"How are you feeling?" I ask and sit down next to him.

"Good" he says and smiles at me.

"Pain scale?"

He laughs and shakes his head. "Five."

"Well, we're getting there."

Jacob's eyes are on me and I smile even brighter. He may be hurt and healing, but I love spending all this time with him. It's great not ever having to leave his side. I love always being here. I don't know what I'm going to do in college. Sam's right. It's going to be very hard to be without him.

Suddenly, Jake starts to frown. My face mirrors his unintentionally. "What's wrong?"

He runs his newly healed hand through his hair. "I have to ask you something Em. I really didn't want to straight up ask you but I don't know how else to do this." He looks so tormented and I feel my heart drop a little. It's got to be bad.

I nod for him to continue. "Alright" he says more to himself than to me. "I know we've been dating for a while now and I know that Sam and Emily…"

My phone vibrates on the dresser creating a horribly distracting rattling noise. I turn back to Jake with apologetic eyes but he only seems relieved. "Go ahead and answer it."

I nod and kiss him forehead before answering. "What's up Emily?" I ask. My eyes never leave Jake's. Something is really bothering him and I want desperately to know what it is.

Emily is giddy. And that scares me. Emily has never acted so happily since she was a kid. "Takota sent us letters!" she nearly shouts.

"What?" I actually shout. Jacob panics for a second but I shake my head to assure him.

"Sam's on his way" she squeals. "He's going to drop yours off because he wants to check on Jake as well."

"Did you read yours yet?"

"Yep" she says and pops the 'p'. It seems as if Emily has been replaced by a tween. I don't think she was this happy at her own wedding.

I pound her with questions. "Is he alright? Where is he? When's he coming home? Is he ok?"

"Easy Emma" she laughs. "I'll let you read all about that. Sam should be there…"

The doorbell rings and I hear Billy's wheelchair as he goes to answer the door. "He's here now" I say.

"Well go read it!" she exclaims. "Should I expect you home for dinner?"

I take a quick glance over Jake. He's looking a little better but not near the state I want to see him in. I wouldn't be so cautious, but I don't know how much Billy can do for Jacob and I don't want to just leave him to try and take care of his huge son. It's a group effort. I'd at least like Jake to be able to walk before I head home. "I don't think so."

Emily isn't mad though. That's the good thing about having a sister who is also an imprint: she understands that I just can't leave him. That and she's probably loving the alone time with Sam though she'll never admit it. There are less patrols now and I'm sure they're spending a lot of time together that I would not want to be around for.

"It's ok" she says and I know it really is. "I'll see you soon. Wish Jake to feel better for me."

"Will do" I laugh and hang up.

Jake stares at me expectantly but before I can explain, Sam is in the doorway. "Sam!" I shriek and nearly jump him. I hear Jake growl when Sam wraps his arms around me. I roll my eyes at him over my shoulder. "Do you have...?"

He pulls a cream envelope from his jacket and I pounce on it. "Emma, do you think you can give Jake and me a minute?"

I share a glance with Jake and he nods. "Of course" I say, trying to hide my excitement. I have a letter from Takota! I bolt out of the room and hear the door close behind me. Normally, I'd be a little curious about what the heck those boys are talking about that the door needs to be closed. But right now, I could care less. Takota, Takota, Takota.

I tear the envelope open and sit down in the living room. Billy nods at me and continues watching some football game that I have no interest in. Now that I have the actual letter in my hands, I slow down. I'm careful to unfold it and I take a few seconds to smooth out the creases. My hands are shaking and my stomach is in knots.

_Dear Emma,_

_I miss you like crazy. You and Emily and Mom. And I'm fine. I know that's probably the first thing you were wondering. I can promise you that I am completely fine. There's so much that I'd like to tell you but I can't. We'll just have to wait until I come home. And yes, I'm coming home soon. I'll be back for Christmas. So you better get me a good present!_

_I don't know if you're allowed to write back (I wasn't really listening when they went through the dos and don'ts) but I figure I'll ask anyway. How are you? And how's Jacob Black? Are you two still together? If you are, make sure and warn him that just because I'm overseas doesn't mean that I won't come back to kick his ass if he fucks up. Can I swear in a government letter? Is this a government letter? Yeah, maybe I should have listened. And I'll let you know no one else's letter is this fun. Only you get to see me talking to myself. Or writing to myself? That doesn't sound right._

_I can't believe you're starting college. I'm so sorry that I'm not going to be there to see you off. Mom told me all she could before I left. I think you are smart for commuting. And don't forget to make friends. You may be there to learn, but the friends you make in college are friends for life. Remember my roommate Tom? He's stationed here with me. See what I mean?_

_And about Jacob. I know you're in love and all that. But don't forget that you don't have to be committed to this guy for life. You're not married. Date other people. See what you like and what you don't. And then if he's still the one, he'll still be there. Just be smart. And no sex. I do not want a niece or nephew (at least not from you) yet. _

_How are the lovebirds? Making babies and all that? Must be awkward for you. But hey, you can get an apartment now. Just wait until I'm back so I can go inspect it and all that. I don't want you to get screwed over with some fixer-upper. _

_God I miss you like crazy. I think that's the hardest part about all of this. You're my baby sister. I've been there for everything you've gone through. But now, when your life is just beginning, I'm not there. And I'm sorry for that. I'm going to do my best to catch up on everything and I'll be sure to write as often as I can. _

_I love you very much. Remember: be smart, be safe, NO SEX! Love you lots!_

_Love, _

_Takota_

I didn't cry. I don't know if I expected to. I was more happy than anything. Because if Takota can still be funny and sarcastic, then he's truly fine.

Billy pretends to still be watching the TV but I know that he's interested in what the letter says. "It's from my brother" I say.

He nods and smiles. "How is he doing."

I laugh. "Totally fine. Sarcastic and cracking jokes so I'm assuming he's good."

"That's good" he says and smiles.

I nod too and now that I've read the letter, my curiosity is back. What the hell are they talking about?

…

Jacob's Point of View

Sam closes the door and smiles at me. "So how are you…"

"Help me" I beg like a pathetic loser. Sam is probably the last person I'd ever want to ask about this but he's the only one that's done it and I need to know before I drive myself crazy.

His eyebrow furrows and he sits down on the edge of the bed, making me feel more like an invalid. "With what?"

"Emma" I groan.

Sam scratches his head and looks away awkwardly. I see the tint of red on his cheeks and I know that we are not thinking along the same lines. "Not like that!" I say hurriedly. Now he'll actually look at me. "It's about marriage."

An eyebrow raises. "You're eighteen Jake" he says with a shake of his head. He makes me feel like a child. I knew I shouldn't have asked him about this.

"I'll be nineteen in September and I need to talk about this Sam" I demand.

I'm pretty sure Sam doesn't like being commanded, but he nods anyway.

"How do I know if Emma is expecting a proposal?"

I've never seen so much emotion on Sam's face. His mouth drops open which I've never seen him open his mouth that much. I think I've only ever seen him frown or smile slightly. And his eyes open so wide I think they might pop out of his head. It scares me a little to see him so animated.

"Emma? You mean my sister-in-law?"

I just got chills hearing that. Sam and I will be related one day.

"Yes, Emma. Does she want to get married?"

"She's eighteen Jake!"

"So? We're imprints Sam! Things are a little rushed. I mean, we've only been dating for ten months and look at all the shit we've been through! I don't think marriage is that crazy compared to everything else. I mean, look at me! She's been healing me because I got hit by a fucking vampire!"

Sam just shakes his head at me. "I'm twenty three Jake and I just got married. Don't you think you two have enough going on right now? I mean, you're both starting college and your sisters haven't even met her yet!"

"I know that, but is Emma _expecting _it? Am I moving too slow?"

He covers his face for a second and I'm angry with him for shutting me out. Here I am spilling my biggest fear with him and he's not even giving me the time of day. I just asked a question! Can't he just give me an answer without lecturing me?

"Let me ask you a question" he says slowly, as if I'm a stupid. I growl under my breath. "Do you think you are moving too slow?"

I throw my hands up in the air and wince slightly because I didn't realize my shoulder wasn't ready to do that just yet. "How should I know? You're the Alpha! Aren't you like an imprinting guru?"

Sam actually laughs at this. "Jacob I didn't get a handbook when I phased. I know as much as you do."

"You have to know a little more. What about women in general? How do I know when she is expecting it? What am I supposed to look for?"

Sam sighs and leans back against the wall. "Women are tricky. They are full of mixed signals. I've known Emily for years and she still messes with my head some days. It's hard to figure them out."

"So what did you do?" How many times can I ask this question before I can get a simple, straightforward answer? Yes or no, Sam?

He thinks about this a little longer than I think he should. "Honestly?" he asks.

"No. Please lie to me."

"Watch it Jake" he warns and snaps into Alpha mode. I just roll my eyes. "I proposed to Emily because _I _wanted to. _I _thought we were ready. And she said yes so I knew she was ready to."

I can feel my whole being fall. That's it? That's the great advice I've been waiting for? Just to wait and do it when it feels right? What if it feels right now? What does that feeling feel like? Is this is right now? I know I love Emma, but are we ready for marriage. I mean, I know we'll be married, but now? Can we really do this now? Would it be different?

Yes. Yes it would. Because for the two of us, it's not just being husband and wife. This step isn't nearly as big for everyone else. When they propose, they are simply proving to their imprint that they will be there for her forever. And of course she'll say yes. But our relationship is completely different. Because with marriage comes the breaking of Emma's vow. By asking her to marry me, I'm asking her if she's ready to have sex.

Fuck!

She may be the only imprint that will say no. Because if she's not ready, she's not going to say yes. I know Emma. She'll be sweet about it and promise she will say yes later, but if she's not ready, she's not ready.

And just like that, I answer my own question.

I don't have to judge if she's ready for marriage. We already act like a married couple some days. I have to judge if she's ready to have sex with me. I need to be judging her physical-ness with me. And that's how I'll know.

Sam thinks that his answer has brought out the smile on my lips. "So how have you enjoyed healing?"

"What part? The actual healing is a bitch. But spending every minute with my imprint… That is pure bliss. I wouldn't give this up for anything."

"Is she good to you?"

"It's Emma. Of course she is" I snap. Does he really think that Emma can be anything but good?

"And are you good to her?" His voice takes on a more serious, protective tone. I almost don't like him being so protective of my girl. I get that they're related now, but no one is going to ever try and be as protective of Em as I am. That's my job.

"I'll be whatever she needs. I'll do whatever she needs. I'm hers."


	19. Interruptions

I'm in complete warmth. I'm pressed up against Jake's side, or more like glued there. His arm is wrapped protectively around my waist and he has welded our bodies together. He rests his chin atop my head comfortable and my head rests against his shoulder. The heat from his body is enough that I don't need a blanket. I sigh in content. Our legs are intertwined. Neither of us is really paying much attention to the movie. We simply bask in each other's company.

It's good to have Jake back. Today he says he's at a three. All is back to normal except for a few ribs which are still a little tender. I'm letting him walk today. So far we've made it all the way to the living room. He begs me to go farther but I deny him this. Werewolf or not, he's been sitting around for nearly a week and I don't think his muscles are ready to jump back into a normal day yet. Probably tomorrow.

I follow him when he walks in case he feels weak or something. Of course Jake teases me about this because really, what am I going to do if he falls or something. He'll take me down with him. And for this reason, he makes sure I walk next to him and not behind. Billy says we are a funny pair. I'm watching out for Jake and Jake's watching out for me so I don't get hurt while I'm watching out for him. It's a confusing system, but it's how we operate. And this way, we don't argue.

"I've missed you" Jake breathes. I can feel the warmth of his breath on the back of my neck. It sends shivers throughout my body.

"I've never left" I say, confused.

"Yeah" he agrees. "But I've missed really _being_ with you. I couldn't do this on that bed." And before I know what's happening, two strong arms snake around my waist and pull me onto his lap. My back stays tense and I don't dare lean back.

"Jake…"

"I'm fine" he laughs. "I'm healing all the time. I'm better now than I was this morning."

"Sure, sure" I mock.

"Hey little girl" he laughs and leans down. His lips press against the back of my neck ever so gently, causing a shiver to run through me and a need to really kiss him. He knows me too well, because he places his hand under my chin and turns my head to face him. Our lips touch and I realize just how much I've missed this Jake. I press our lips together fiercely and with a need I didn't know I had until now. A soft moan travels from Jake's mouth to mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and press our bodies together.

Then the fucking doorbell rings.

Jacob throws his head back against the wall and groans. "Seriously? I finally to get to kiss you and there's someone at the door?"

"I'll get it you big baby" I tease.

"Tell them to fuck off" he calls and I just laugh. It's a good thing Billy is out.

I pull the door open and jump. I'm thinking of saying exactly what Jake told me to say. I want to slam the door shut, lock it, and leave her out in the rain.

"What do _you_ want?" I snap. If I was a werewolf, and moments like these I wish I was, I would be growling and shaking so bad. I think I actually am shaking a little.

She looks a little pitiful, but that doesn't lessen the hatred I have for her one bit. "I want to talk to Jake."

"Who is it?" Jacob calls worriedly.

"I'll be right back" I call back and close the door behind me, not hearing his protest. I open and call as a second thought, "Stay on that couch!"

I know that as a wolf, Jacob has extremely good hearing. And I don't want him getting upset over this. The last thing I need is him phasing and breaking more bones. So even though it's raining, I push Bella over to her truck parked in the driveway. I cross my arms over my chest and stand defensively between her and Jacob. "What?"

"He's my friend you know. I'm allowed to talk to him."

I shake my head. "Not after what you've done. I won't ever let you near him again."

"What makes you think you own him?" she snaps but the rain takes most of the strength out of her voice.

"I'm his imprint."

She doesn't seem that surprised by this. And that only makes me angrier. If she's known that Jake imprinted on me and she's had her leech, why has she hung around?

"And I'm his friend."

I scoff and shake my head. "Then you're a terrible friend. You put him in danger and he got hurt because of you. All you had to do was get out of here and he would have been fine. But you stuck around and now he's hurt. And I thought I made it clear that we don't want you here."

"I have something to give him" she says with venomous eyes.

"An apology?"

She reaches in her pocket and hands me a crumpled envelope. "You can give this to him then" she says.

I take it because if this is really all she wants then she should get out of here without things needing to get violent. And after I take it and place it in my pocket and not in the mud, she climbs into her truck. She drives away without another word. I don't leave until I can't see her truck anymore and I'm sure she's not coming back.

When I step back inside, Jake is by the door with a warm fluffy towel. I don't yell at him for getting up because the towel is just too tempting. He places it over my head and rubs my hair dry before tossing the towel on a chair. "What was up with that?"

I wonder for a second how much he saw and if he knows that it was Bella. I reach in my pocket and pull out the envelope. "This is for you. I'm going to go change real fast. Sit" I tell him. I hurry to Jake's room and rifle through his drawers. I've only been wearing Jake's clothes these few days. I pull on one of his old hoodies that is just a little too big and another pair of shorts that go down a little past my knees.

When I get back downstairs, Jake is sitting on the couch. He has a piece of paper in his hands and he stares at it in shock. His head shakes every few seconds. And then he runs a hand through his hair. He groans. "She's fucking up her life" he says to himself.

I sit down, unnoticed, next to him. "What is it?"

He just hands the paper, which I now realize is an invitation, over to me. It's a wedding invitation. Bella and Edward are getting married.

"How is that going to work?" I ask aloud.

"She's going to become a leech" Jake growls. I glance sadly at him. Because while I am the one here next to him, he's still thinking about her. And I know he'll never forget, I'm not asking him to. But he still cares about her. I still remember that one second when he chose Bella over me. I wince, feeling those claws shred my skin so easily.

I turn away when Jake looks my way. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing" I answer and take the invitation over to the fridge. I pin it up on the fridge with scorn and glare at the paper. As if it's the paper's fault for all of this.

When Jacob tries to pull me back into his lap, I just remain limp. He sighs. "You're mad aren't you?"

"I'm not mad" I lie, refusing to look at him.

"You know I'm not going right?"

Now I do look at him. I stare at him with calculating eyes. He's completely sincere. "I'm not going Emma."

"Why?" I ask skeptically.

"Because I really don't care" he answers with a smile. "The only girl I care about is sitting right here next to me."

I'm still not sure. "It's not because you don't want to see her get married?"

"Emma I could care less if she's married or not. I just found it interesting is all."

"Then why were you so upset about her changing?" And I think I've caught him with this one. Which in itself sucks because I don't want my suspicions to be true.

He laughs at my expression which only makes me cross my arms and turn away from him like a child. I can't help it though. This means a lot to me and I don't want him laughing about it. He grabs my chin and I have no choice but to turn back to him. "I'm mad because I don't want have to worry about another leech around here. Sam's going to increase patrols if she changes and I want to be spending more time with you."

And just like that, I'm not mad any more. I can't stay mad at Jake. "Nice save."

"So you really can't stand Bella, huh?"

I shake my head. "Not a bit. You?"

"I'm not too fond anymore."

"And what changed your mind?"

He smiles mischievously and places his hands on my hips. "A certain girl named Emma Young who showed me what my perfect girl is supposed to be." And with that he leaned down and captured my lips. I parted my lips and let him explore my mouth. Our tongues danced around each other's and he of course won dominance. I pressed myself as close as I could, needing to be as close as possible. My hands found their way into his hair and his into mine.

"What the fuck?" Jake groaned and broke the kiss when the phone rang.

I started to stand but a hand grabbed my wrist and I was pulled back into his lap. "What if…" My eyes darted to where the phone was.

Jacob jumped forward and lightly bit my lower lip. I gasped and wrapped my arms around Jake's neck. "I don't give a damn" he said and placed his hands under my butt. He hasn't touched me there since Prom and I smiled at the feeling. "You and I have some catching up to do."


	20. All Better

I don't know how we end up back in Jake's room. It's all a blur to me. All I remember is being tired and not at all interested in the movie that captured Jake's complete attention. And then I'm waking up.

I hope Jake didn't carry me. I don't care what he says. He shouldn't be lifting me at all. I'm too heavy and he's too injured right now to be doing that.

I roll over and nearly jump out of my skin, because not only is Jacob awake, but he's staring right at me. "Morning" he laughs. He runs a hand through my messy hair and pulls me closer. I curl up into his chest and he kisses my forehead. My foot is hanging off the edge of the bed and I laugh. We are too big for a twin sized bed.

"How did I get here?"

He looks guilty and looks away for a split second.

I groan and want so badly to scold Jake. But when I open my mouth, he has the sweetest eyes and the most innocent expression that I just can't find it in me to yell at him. "Did you hurt yourself?" I ask. I'll feel extremely guilty if he did.

He hurriedly shakes his head. "I didn't. I promise."

I search his eyes for a second. There's not a hint of a lie so I nod. "Don't do that again. I don't want you to get any worse" I tell him and poke him gently. I gasp and draw my hand back quickly because my poke landed right on Jake's left ribs. I watch him with wide eyes. He only smiles.

"All good" he laughs and flexes his bicep.

My eyes stay wide. "Completely?" I gasp.

He nods and kisses me quickly. "Absolutely. I feel great. I feel strong. I feel…" His eyes darken for a second and he watches me like a lion watches a gazelle. I shiver and we never break eye contact. He leans down. My eyelids slide closed. I feel his lips latch onto the soft spot on my neck. I gasp and my body moves closer to him.

And when his hand locks in my hair behind my neck, I realize just how much I've missed his touch and all of him. I press my lips to his with urgency. There's a breathy noise that escapes him. He rolls over on top of me and wraps his arms around me so he can pull me even closer to his body. The heat from his skin starts to burn through my close and transfer to my skin.

His tongue licks my lower lip and I comply without a thought. Our tongues battle for dominance and I win. I explore his mouth and all the crevices. His teeth are slick and smooth and I smile into our kiss. His tongue wraps around mine and distracts me beyond belief.

I have to break the kiss because I can't breathe. I feel light headed and I have to lay back to catch my breath. It doesn't take Jake nearly as long. And while I'm still trying to suck in some air, Jake's lips are all over my skin.

There's a solid knock on Jake's door and the both of us freeze. We lock eyes and wordlessly separate. I jump off the bed and straighten my shirt that's rolled up to my belly button. Jake smirks at this and I just shake my head. "Come in" he calls. He places his hands behind his head and in that moment looks so much better than he has.

I was expecting Billy but it's not him. Instead, nine pack boys pack themselves into Jake's tiny bedroom. I survey the boys and I immediately notice the absence of our favorite pack sister. "Leah is…"

Seth raises his eyebrow. "Really Em? Do you really need to ask?"

Jake chuckles and I smile at him. For a moment, it's just the two of us again in this room. But then the heat radiating off all the boys fills the room and I feel it start to invade my skin. I feel heavier and the room feels uncomfortable. Quill seems to notice as well and throws Jake's window all the way open. "God it's hot in here" he huffs and sticks his head out the window. Sam grabs him by the shirt and tugs him back. There isn't much room to fall back into though and he crashes into me.

Jake snaps to life. "Hey!" he shouts. He reaches out and lifts me onto his lap. I smile at him and he kisses my cheek.

Seth shudders. "Ew. Get a room you two."

"We are in mine" Jake points out. "Now why are you guys here?"

Sam, the ever faithful leader, steps forward. He smiles at me, actually smiles. Emily and Sam must _really_ be enjoying their time together. "We wanted to come see you now that you are feeling better."

"And Emma" Embry points out.

"Yeah Jake! You practically kidnapped her!" Seth says and points at me. "Look, she's wearing the same clothes as that night." I look down, not knowing I was wearing that. But it turns out he's right. And that's just bad planning on my part. Every other day I've worn some of Jake's clothes but today, I had finally gotten the chance to wash mine. And I missed wearing my own clothes so much. But of course today would be the day that it's used against me.

Jake smiles at me and pulls me in closer to his body. "I think of it as training. She was my personal nurse."

I'm going to have to assume Jacob's facial expression said something dirty because the guys gave me looks and a few of them cringed. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, because we were definitely doing it while you were laying here paralyzed on the left side."

…

We're all sitting on the floor now. Only Jake and I are allowed on the bed and I think I'm only up here so I don't get smushed. "So did anyone else get invited to the Swan-Cullen wedding?" Seth asks.

I raise my eyebrows. Why would Bella invite Seth? They're not really that close. Why is she trying to pull herself into the pack when she so obviously has chosen the leeches? Or maybe it's not the pack that she's trying to connect with but someone in the pack.

I glance up at Jake. He doesn't seem to have any feelings towards the wedding.

Seth, Quill, Embry, Jake and technically I all got invited to the wedding. No one seems offended that they weren't. In fact, those that were make a point of trying to pass the invitation on to someone else. "Come on Collin" Quill coaxes. "There might be one cute girl there."

He just shakes his head. "It's going to reek so bad there."

"But what about the alcohol. I'm sure there's going to be lots of alcohol and no one checking IDs."

"Quill" I gasp and smack him over the head. "Don't encourage that!"

He just rolls his eyes at me. "Like you never drink."

I try so hard to keep myself from giving it away. But I can't keep the blush down and the way that I won't meet people's eyes blows my cover. Quill sits up a little straighter and turns my way. And let the grilling begin. "You have drank before, right?"

In this situation, it's better not to lie. Because after all, they'll see right through it and call me out on that too. "No" I say so low I couldn't even hear myself.

The boys did though. "Nothing?" Quill presses.

I shake my head and roll my eyes. Why is it always pick on Emma day?

Quill lets out a howling laugh as does Paul and Embry. I feel myself sink into Jacob. He moves his hands down to my hips and rubs comforting circles there. "You need to start living Emma!"

"What do you do on the weekends?"

Sam comes to my rescue. And I'm glad he did because if not I would have ratted him out to Emily later. "I'm glad she hasn't. At least someone in this pack has some brains."

Quill just brushes his comment off. I smile at Sam for at least trying. But these boys are out for blood and there will be no stopping them until they've laughed at me enough. "Let me get this straight. No sex _and_ no alcohol." Quill turns to Jacob. "I can't wait for your wedding."

Jacob's chest rumbles with the beginning of a growl and I can only imagine the look he's giving Quill.

Obviously, it doesn't get through his thick skull. "Emma drunk at her own wedding" Quill laughs. "That's going to be great. We're going to need some pictures of that."

"I'll bring the cameras" Seth pipes in. Now, I'm pretty sure that Seth has never drank before either. Maybe he has, I haven't been around for all his life, but I really doubt that he has. He doesn't seem to need alcohol to have fun. But I don't point this out. It's bad enough that the boys will be picking on me. But they'll stop if Jake gets mad enough or if I get sad enough. Seth, they'd never lay off him. And with the phasing, he'd be bombarded round the clock with teasing.

So I'll spare him for now. But if he doesn't lay off, then I'm shouldering some of this over to him.

"Why does this have to happen at my wedding? You don't think I'll drink on my twenty-first?"

Paul answers this one. "The wedding's going to happen first."

"And why do you think that" I shoot back. Jake has remained very quiet lately. I'm not upset, but it seems strange for him.

"Because if you're really holding out for the wedding, you won't be able to last three more years without Jake banging you."

And just like that my cheeks are back to a bright red. They are as hot as the boys skin. Everyone is laughing and the noise fills the room so that it's as loud as a siren. I skin even more into Jake. I think if I pushed myself into him anymore, I would go right through him. And right now, I'm not sure that would be such a bad thing.

Sam looks just as uncomfortable as I am. He ropes in the boys because this conversation is going places that neither of us are comfortable with. And that's exactly how he phrased it.

"So is anyone actually going to the wedding?" Embry asks.

Jake is quick to answer this one. The second Embry says _wedding_ Jake is already explaining why we aren't going. "Emma and I aren't."

"Good!" Embry laughs. He pulls the invitation out of his pocket and rips it into two right here. "I just wanted to make sure I didn't have to go with you. You know, backup" he says and shrugs.

Seth scoffs. "And if I wanted to go?"

"You're on your own" both Embry and I say.

The other boys agree that they are stepping foot near the Cullen property. And I think that's so stupid of Bella to have invited us. What about that treaty? We're not going to break it just for a stupid wedding. Or is it null and void if the boys are invited over? Because the invitation is also from Edward, even though I'm sure the last thing he wants at his wedding is the pack. But it is from him. So does that mean the pack is free to travel across the border that night?

It's not like it really matters. There's nothing in Forks that they would want. The only thing I know of in Forks is that one little breakfast place that I ate at once when I was a kid and Bella. And I don't think there's enough food in the whole place for the pack. And as far as I know, no one wants anything to do with Bella at the moment.

She's going to hate me. Even more so than she does now.

Because she's not going to realize that the boys simply don't want to go. She's still in this blind haze where she thinks the pack loves her. Well, they faked it for Jake's sake back then. But now that that's over, the connection has been severed but she doesn't seem to understand. And so she's going to blame me. She'll think that this all is my doing. That _I_ told the boys that they can't go. And then she'll be pissed off at me. And I really don't need any more drama with Bella these days.

All I want right now is to focus on Jake and I. Because the newborn army is destroyed and there is no threat to La Push right now. We have each other and all the time in the world to enjoy each other.

"So you start college in a month right?"

Alright, we have a month to enjoy each other. And then it's back to books, crazy workloads, and trying to find classrooms. Jake will be up to his elbows in oil and me in blood. Oh aren't we going to be a fun couple.


	21. Emma and Alcohol

I don't know who's idea it was to go out and celebrate Jacob's recovery, but it was decided that I would be going. No exceptions. And according to Quill, "What's a party without alcohol?" That kid is going to get us all in some real trouble one day. But of course, no one believes me when I say this. Even Jake just laughs and tells me I worry too much. We'll see.

To say I'm nervous is an understatement. It's a bonfire kind of thing on the beach and I know there's going to be drinking. A lot of drinking. I don't know how alcohol affects werewolves, but I know how it affects Youngs: badly. Both Emily and Takota are lightweights. It doesn't take much to get them drunk. And I doubt I'll be any different. That's why we don't really drink.

With a sigh, I decide not to worry about it for right now. Jake will be there. If it goes bad he'll help me out. And that's the nice thing about having an imprint and not just a boyfriend. I know he'll be there for me and he's not going to take advantage of me if something happens. He won't let me get bad.

I strip and step into the shower. It's nice to be home again. I miss Jake though because we've been spending every single minute together and now I'm separated by a mile. I clean off the grime and my skin feels raw when I step out of the shower. For some reason, this feels like the first time I'll be going on a date with Jake. Which is silly because this isn't a date and it's not the first time. But he's been injured for so long and I've been disgusting this whole time that I feel like I'm meeting him again for the first time.

And that only makes choosing an outfit that much harder. I stand, dripping, in my towel for at least twenty minutes and keep rifling through my drawers and closet. It's warmer out tonight and I keep that in mind. I'm searching for that perfect outfit that's going to make Jacob's heart race but I start to lose hope after half an hour. I guess jeans are alright. They're not what I wanted but I'm going to have to put something on sometime.

Just as I'm lifting my jeans out of the drawer, I catch sight of something floral beneath. I yank whatever it is out and smile. I love bottom of the drawer clothes, that stuff you buy but totally forget about. It's a cream, flowered romper. So much better than jeans.

I pull it on and shake my wet hair out. It's starting to dry wavy. I don't really have time to do anything with it and I don't really want to. I simply flip my hair upside down and pull it into a messy bun. Good enough. And besides, with the wind I don't really want my hair flying into Jake's face all night.

I go light on makeup as usual: just the upper lids, silver eye shadow, and mascara. For shoes, I grab my Toms. I feel light and such much prettier than I have. I check my appearance in the mirror and smile. I look decent and like a girlfriend again, the kind you want to bring home.

Emily and Sam are not coming with. They are spending another day and night together. I think they've gotten very used to having the house to themselves and I feel kind of guilty for coming back home. I've been starting to think about getting an apartment or something. It doesn't seem fair for me to take away their romance when I'm eighteen and able to live on my own now. But there will be time to worry about that later.

Jake's downstairs and he meets me at the stairs. He places his hands on my hips and lifts me up in the air. I giggle and cling onto his shoulders. "I've missed this" he laughs and sets me down.

Sam pops up from the couch. "Be safe you two" he warns. I think they both know what's going on tonight. But after the war with the newborns, I don't think anyone is going to protest. The boys need a little celebration and relaxation.

"We will" I call as Jake whisks me away into the night. We are going to walk through the forest to the beach. Our hands are interlaced but I still manage to trip on the roots and rocks that I can't see. Jake takes pity on me.

"Climb up" he laughs and bends down. I smile gratefully and jump up onto his back.

"You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine" he says and I can hear the eye roll in his voice. With me on Jake's back, we get to the beach much faster. There's already a bonfire going and it looks like everyone else is already here. Not all of the boys are here though. It's just Seth, Quill, Embry, Paul, Jared, Jake and I.

"Where's Kim?" I ask when Jake sets me down.

"She's visiting her aunt" Jared answers. He seems a little upset that she's not here. I feel for him. I know how it feels to be away from your imprint and I know Kim must feel just as bad. I smile at him and he returns it. "So are you drinking?"

Fuck. I had really hoped I wouldn't be straight up asked to drink. I was hoping to either wait for them to start and maybe take a sip or just not drink and hope that they didn't notice. But of course I don't have that kind of luck.

I glance at Jake and he smiles at me. "Whatever you want" he mouths.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "I guess" I answer.

As soon as the words are out of my mouth, a red, plastic cup is pushed in my face along with a bunch of other drinks. I shrink back into Jake's chest. He wraps his arms around me and sits us down on a log. "Don't overwhelm her" he says and pulls me closer.

The boys shrug and down the drinks. It doesn't even seem to affect them. They get the bright idea to go swimming now. I'm a nervous wreck and I go to protest but Jake just shakes his head. "They don't go deep" he assures me.

I try and relax and let it go. Now it's only Paul, Jake and I. He stares us down across the fire and I wonder for a minute why he's here if he's going to keep giving us looks like that. It's not a secret that Jake and I are together and will always be together. I know he doesn't really like the romance between us, but that's his problem. Jake is my imprint and he's all I've ever wanted. So screw Paul if he's got a problem with that. Just to piss him off, I turn and kiss Jake with as much passion as I dare give off.

We separate after Paul scoffs when the boys return. Their clothes is soaking wet but they don't seem to mind. The chill doesn't bother them whereas I'd be a little cold if I didn't have Jake for warmth. I think that's my favorite part of this whole imprint thing: I love Jake's warmth. It's the most amazing thing ever, warmth. It's comforting and the ultimate representation of love and protection. To know that whenever I'm scared or cold and alone there's a warm body that will hold me and make me feel safe is the ultimate. I love knowing that he can keep me warm. And being warm is so much more than temperature.

Embry passes out red cups to everyone including Jake and I. He smiles at me when I take mine. I don't take a sip yet but just hold it in my hands and stare at the liquid within. It's clear and doesn't look all that harmful. In fact, if I squint just right I can almost trick myself into thinking it is water.

Jake must see my dilemma. "You don't have to if you don't want. Wait until you're ready." He sounds so sweet and caring. And somehow I don't think he's just talking about drinking. He downs his own drink and shakes his head with the pungent taste, or I can only assume that's why he did it.

I take another glance. I shake my head. I'm being a baby. It's just alcohol. I'm not going to get drunk. This is all I'm going to drink. I just need to suck it up already. It's not going to kill me. Well it could, but Jake wouldn't let that happen. He's got his eyes on me.

I place the cup to my lips and I feel a whole lot of eyes on me. I ignore them and focus on the comforting feel of Jacob's hands on my hips. I push the liquid down my throat and cough when it burns. Jake pats my back.

I sit and wait for the alcohol to start to take effect. How do I know when it does?

I still feel the boys watching me so I turn and stare them down. Quill smiles at me. "It's about time" he says. I just roll my eyes.

The attention drifts away from me and over to Jacob. "So how you been?"

"So much better" he laughs. "I couldn't do this before." I'm curious as to what he's showing him. But when I turn to look I'm met with stars.

"Jake!" I gasp and cling to his arms as he lifts me way over his head. "Put me down" I beg as the boys laugh. This is so much higher than I'm used to being. He sets me back down on his lap and kisses my forehead in apology. It doesn't matter; I can't stay mad at him.

There's a conversation going but I lose interest for some reason. I'm much more interested in the stars. They are beautiful. Like little marks made by white markers. Or a black cloth with holes in it. I love night. It's so beautiful. I wish the sun would never come up. Maybe I can keep it from rising.

There's a burst of laughter and I stare confused at the boys. "How are you going to do that?" Paul teases.

Had I said that aloud? Oops. I shrug. "I don't know yet. I'm working on it. We should have brought music. Then we could dance."

"We did" Jake says and points to the radio in the sand.

Again I shrug. "Oh well. I can't dance anyway."

It seems that it's only Jake and I. All else outside the two of us is a blur to me, literally. "You seemed to know what you were doing at Prom" he laughs. What's so funny?

I lean back and brush my hair to the side so it's not in Jake's mouth. "You know what we should do?"

"What?" Seth asks.

I shake my head and glare. "I wasn't talking to you!"

He just shakes his head and laughs.

"What baby?" Jake leans down and whispers in my ear. I like the feeling of his breath on my sensitive skin. It makes me shiver and I giggle. He smirks and blows cool air against my ear.

"Don't" I laugh but make no move to push him away, I like the feeling too much.

What's with me? I'm not usually this giggly and random. I kind of like it. No I don't. I feel strange in my own body. I don't know what I'm doing and I feel as if I'm just watching myself.

Oh so this is what alcohol does.

I can't say I like the way I'm acting. But I do love how I can openly accept Jacob's touch and flirting without worrying about crossing any lines. It's nice to let him touch and please me for once.

Good or bad? I should probably decide. But screw it! I might as well enjoy the feeling of Jacob's lips hovering over my skin and his arms snaking their way around my waist.


	22. Eye of the Storm

Jacob's Point of View

Bella's wedding. This isn't exactly how I had pictured it. A long time ago I would have thought that I would be the guy waiting for her at the end of the aisle. And now I'm waiting to be the guy waiting at the end of another aisle. As for the _other_ wedding, I couldn't give a fuck.

"Seth I swear to God if you pick another action movie…" Emma leaves her threat hanging in the air. I smile at her because I know she doesn't actually know what she'd do if he did pick one of those movies.

Seth catches her on this as well. "Oh I'm picking one" he laughs.

I'm expecting Emma to just roll her eyes as the rest of the pack is. But instead she jumps up and shakes her head. Then, like an animal, she pounces on Seth. He's taken by surprise, actually we all are. The two of them fall to the floor and Emma tries her best to pin him. But Seth is taller and stronger and rolls over.

"Kick his ass Emma!" Jared shouts.

There's something intriguing and frightening about watching your imprint wrestle one of your friends. But then again, Seth is her cousin so I guess it is ok.

He traps her hands and smiles triumphantly. There's a round of groans and moans because Seth won. But Emma smirks and kicks her feet up. Seth gasps and keels over. I cheer her on. "Take him down!"

"Thanks for the support guys" Seth coughs. He's gasping a little and Emma uses this to her advantage. She jumps on his back and tries to force him to the floor. When he won't budge, she elbows him and he flops down in pain.

Emma flips around so she's sitting on his lower back and grabs his right arm. I think three of us wince when she tugs it back like she's about to arrest him. "Ow! Em!" he says and turns to look at his cousin.

"Say you'll pick a different movie" she demands.

He doesn't say anything and she gives an even sharper tug. "Alright fine." But she doesn't get up. Instead she keeps his arm like that and turns to us.

"Actually, there's something that I'd rather do?"

"What?" Embry asks.

Emma grins wickedly and I try and shake the feeling I get from seeing it. I've never really seen this side of her. She told me this morning she's overjoyed that I'm not going to the wedding. I tell her all the time, but I guess this is some tangible proof that she means lifetimes more than Bella to me.

"Just Dance" she says. The groans start but she silences them. "No I don't want to hear it. You all owe me so we're doing it."

"How so?" Quill snaps.

Again she smiles. "Alright, Quill you owe me for pushing me yesterday."

"It was an accident!" he protests.

Emma rolls her eyes. "I still feel so you owe me and I've got the bruise to prove it." I growl at this. He _bruised_ her? I'm going to kill him. Quill smiles apologetically and then his shoulders drop. He's given in.

"Embry owes me for stealing food off my plate a couple days ago." He shrugs. "Jared you owe me for that comment that I will _not_ repeat. And Collin owes me for making fun of my hair when I woke up today. Brady said I couldn't dance so now he has to play so I can prove that I can."

"You said you couldn't last night" Paul mumbles.

Emma points a finger at him. Her nails have lady bugs on them. She's been in a really good mood lately. I smile because I hope it has something to do with me and the time we've been spending together. "And for pointing out that unfortunate moment you owe me as well."

"And Leah?" Quill points out. Somehow Seth had gotten Leah to come by. But all she's done is moan and groan and lay around. She hasn't really brought up the mood but not even Leah can bring Emma down today.

"Leah" Emma says and makes eye contact with her cousin. "We haven't hung out in since I've gotten here."

"So" Leah snaps. I want to go over there and smack her.

Emma beats me to it. "Play now or we'll go out for coffee. Just the two of us. And we'll talk boys. And I'll fill your mind with images you never wanted to see or remember about Jake and me."

The other guys shiver and I smack the closest, Quill, upside the head. "It's not pretty" he complains. "You two are way to mushy together."

"Just you wait" I threaten.

Leah doesn't answer but Emma takes that as a yes anyway. I hope she does because I don't know if Leah is able to do anything other than pout.

"Sam will you please play?" Emma asks sweetly.

He laughs. "No threat?"

"You don't need one" she says with a shrug. Which is true because Sam is such a softie when it comes to Emma. It's weird. He's such a hard ass with us and with her, it is all gumdrops and rainbows. He treats her like a daughter.

"I'm playing" Emily says before Emma even needs to ask.

"What about me? What did I ever do to you?" Seth groans from under her.

Emma laughs. "This is your threat" she says and pulls back on his arm a little. "I can take you."

He scoffs. "You can't take me." She pulls back on his arm. "Fine!" he gasps.

Finally Emma releases him to start the game. She's practically bouncing with excitement and I can't hide my smile. She's adorable. I love her. There are only three remotes. First round is obviously going to include Emma. "Girls round" she declares.

Emily gets up and Leah grumbles but stands. The game screen pops up and there's a list of songs I've never heard of. But that doesn't stop Seth from calling out a song. "Sway!" he shouts. Emily gives him a look that he shakes off but we laugh at.

It's fun watching Emma dance. She sways to the song and tries her best to match the person on the screen. Her hair falls into her face at one point and she flings her head back to try and get it out of the way. I laugh and stand up to help. She keeps dancing though because she's winning and she's unwilling to give that up. I pull her hair back gently and tie it at the back of her head. "Thanks" she calls.

I sit back down and Quill and Embry are giving me a look. "What?" I mouth.

They say nothing but Embry makes a whip noise and the motion. I just roll my eyes. I know I'm whipped. But I'm happy to be so.

Leah, not surprisingly, hardly moves and decides that this is stupid. So she sits down to go pout again. Emma just shrugs and keeps dancing. I laugh when she slips on the carpet and Emily takes over the crown.

"It's not that easy" she warns when she hands me the remote.

"I've got this Em" I laugh. I'm challenging Seth and Sam. I've got this.

Our song is some crazy rain dance thing. It's ridiculous and every time I spin around, Emma is choking on her laughter. So is Quill who has his phone focused on us. And who knew Sam could dance. "What the fuck Sam?" His character is gaining crazy points and he's been perfect with every move.

"He can dance" Emily answers. "He doesn't show it much, but he can dance."

I'd say. He killed us.

I sit back down in my shame and let someone else take a turn. "You're pretty good" Emma says and curls up in my arms. "But I'd beat your ass."

"Mmhm. We'll see."

And she's not lying. We do some kind of duet, just the two of us. Of course the whole thing is recorded. She's a smooth and agile dancer and all her movement flow so naturally. She's beautiful. A princess really.

And this is how we spend Bella's wedding. We could be sitting at white table trying to breathe through the smell and trying not to phase. We could be trying not to stare at the _happy_ couple. But we're here. We're having fun with our family and we're doing normal things for once. What teenager has to go to their friend's bi-species wedding?

I'm so lucky to have Emma. Because with her I don't need Bella. I never did. I just needed to wait for Emma. And she's everything. She's amazing. She's accepted me and my life. She's helped me through the wolf things and reminded me with little things that I'm still just Jacob to her. She's everything.

"How do you think Bella's going to take this?" Sam asks when Emma is away. He and I both know that if she heard she'd be upset.

I shake my head. "Not good."

It's not really Bella that I'm worried about. It's this new Bella. He's going to make her a leech. And when he does it's not going to be good. The fact is, this time now is just like the eye of the storm: a peace time breaking up the chaos. The newborn army is gone but a newborn Bella is going to be just as bad.

I don't know much about leeches and when they turn. I don't know how much they remember about their real lives. But I do know that if Bella remembers she's going to be furious. And it's not me that she's going to hate and that scares me more than anything. If she's going to blame anyone for ditching her wedding, it's Emma. She'll convince herself that Emma told me not to go and then the other guys didn't. I know Bella, she doesn't think rationally. Just look at who she's marrying.

And I'm terrified of someone going after Emma. No one can touch her. I'll always be there to protect her but I don't want to always have to protect her from leeches. I'd like her to be safe and free of them one day. And Bella… I don't want a leech with a grudge going after Emma. I've seen what it takes to bring one of them down: a whole pack and a leech clan.

I watch Emma. She's so blissful and ignorant of the very near danger. I like her this way.

I just wonder how much longer we'll have like this.


	23. Alone Time

"It's raining men! Halleluiah! It's raining men! Amen!" It's like a train wreck. It's horrible but somehow you just can't look away. And I can't seem to peal my eyes away from Jacob, Jared, and Sam dancing to It's Raining Men. It's an image that will haunt and amuse me for years to come. But for the other guys, I think it will do more of the haunting.

"This is so wrong" Embry shudders.

The boys really aren't the best dancers. They are off timing and whenever Jared falls behind he tends to throw in a random dance move until he knows what he is supposed to be doing. I start laughing when Jacob half kicks his leg up for some unknown reason. Sam spins in a circle waving his hands over his head.

I wonder if someone made this game just for the other people to watch their friends embarrass the shit out of themselves. Because I really don't think this game teaches you to dance. And I don't think that it really gives you a workout. But I am thoroughly enjoying watching my imprint attempt to dance. They haven't reached that level where I pity them yet. Right now they're stuck between the hilarious and sad phases. I think Sam's winning with thirty percent correct. It's still funny but there is a slight urge in me to get up and save them somehow. And by saving them I'd probably just shut the TV off.

I lose myself to my thoughts for the moment when the remotes get handed off to others. A part of me is feeling the slightest bit of guilt for blowing off Bella's wedding. I mean, it is her wedding. This is her big day and now some of her guests aren't showing. And although I know they didn't want to go, I feel like I somehow influenced them. As if my deciding not to go made it alright for them not to go. And the only reason I didn't want to go was because I don't really like her and what she's done to Jake. But this is her _wedding_. She's not marrying Jake so what am I worried about? Her hurting him. It is a leech wedding. And where there are leeches, and I guess Bella, there is trouble. Plus, how could she expect them to actually go? They are leeches! The boys would be so uncomfortable and tense throughout the whole thing. And they would stand out like sore thumbs. Even to the normal people. It was unfair of her to invite them. She trapped them with that stupid invitation. They couldn't say no because that would be extremely rude and they couldn't really go without being extremely uncomfortable.

But what would I have done if I was in her shoes. Would it have seemed rude not to invite them? I know that I wouldn't have been offended and neither would the guys if they weren't invited to the wedding. But is it a common courtesy thing?

What if that's all the invitation was? She didn't really want them to go. She just had to invite them. So it's not that big of a deal and I'm stressing out for nothing!

No, she seemed really upset and she really wanted to give Jake the invitation herself. It's got to be a big deal. Otherwise she would have just left it in the mailbox. So she wanted them to go despite knowing that they would be uncomfortable. What a selfish bitch!

Two big hands fall down on my shoulders and I jump sky high. Jacob laughs and rubs circles into my back as he lifts me onto his lap. "Easy there. What are you so deep in thought about?"

"A certain wedding" I say absentmindedly.

"Well don't worry about it" he tries to calm me but even I can tell that this wedding is bothering him as well.

"You're worried" I point out. "Why?"

He sighs; clearly he was trying to hide this from me. He should know by now that I can read him just as well as he can read me. "I'm worried for you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you" he says and taps my nose lovingly. "I worry about you a lot."

I lean back into his chest and trace the outline of his hand on my hip. "Well you shouldn't."

He laughs and I smile because I like to hear him laugh. "It's not that easy. I'm always worried something is going to happen to you. And when I'm not worrying about your safety then I'm worrying about your happiness. I'm always afraid that I'm not keeping you happy…"

"I'm always happy with you. I've been so much happier with you than I ever have been" I say truthfully. I smile at the heat radiating off of him. It's as comforting as a lullaby.

"You've been doing a lot for me lately. And I know all this newborn stuff has been a lot to handle. I just want to spend some time making you happy."

I turn in his lap and he smiles at me. "What are you doing?" he asks me the way he would a toddler.

"Then let's go" I say to his previous statement.

His eyebrows rise mischievously. "Go where?"

"We haven't been on a date in months" I hint.

He stands and takes me with him. "We're going out for a little while. We'll be back soon" he declares. Those not playing the game glance our way. Jake makes a motion that I fail to catch and the boys smile. They wish us fun and Seth warns us to stay away from the leech party. Apparently, something's going on today with the leeches in Forks.

Jake grabs his keys off the table and I pull on my shoes. It's a little chilly today so I grab a sweater on the way out. Only in La Push would I need a sweater in August.

"Where to my love?"

That voice just sent chills down my spine. I smile despite myself as I buckle up. Jake is smiling at me and I can't help but blush under his gaze. "I love you so much" he says and leans over. I meet him half way and attach my lips to his. I feel whole this way. And when we separate, I feel like I've left a part of myself over there in the driver's seat.

"What do you want to do?" I ask in a state of bliss. This is real. I'm really getting a few hours with Jake all to myself. No sickness and no healing. Just the two of us healthy and in love.

"We haven't been to a movie together in a while" he suggests with a shrug and starts to pull out of the driveway.

"Sounds good" I say with a smile. "What's out?"

That catches Jake. His smile drops for a second while he is thinking. And then it returns and he is laughing. "I have no clue." I have to smile at that.

When we get to the theatre it is jam-packed with couples. I guess that's a good thing because it must mean there is something good playing. I watch faces and notice that the girls seem much more excited than the boys. That can only mean one thing: romance movie.

And when we get to the box office I know exactly which one it is. Never Say Goodbye: an instant classic, sure to please, the greatest love story blah blah blah. It's not that I don't love chick flicks. I do and I'll be the first to admit it. But I hate all the garbage that comes with them. We all know all the plots are the same. The critics don't have to lie. And we all know they are really only for couples and lonely girls to point out all the things that aren't true in real life. I know. I've been there.

Jake gives me a look and I laugh. He smiles and buys two tickets for the movie. "You're really going to brave a romance novel come to life?"

He leans over me and whispers in my ear. "I don't plan on watching the movie."

And for once I decide to flirt back when he tries to catch me off guard. "Neither do I" I say confidently.

"Good" he says without missing a beat. "Because you didn't really have a say."

I notice a group of tween girls eyeing Jake. I stare them down and try and intimidate but they are too focused on _my_ boyfriend. I take a step in front of Jake but they still don't seem to see me. Jake notices though. "Don't worry about it" he says.

I don't turn away from them. "I hate that" I growl. I feel like a lioness and I need to defend my territory. They better back up.

"You're a jealous little thing" he laughs.

I smack him without turning.

He still laughs but captures me in his arms. I'm lifted higher than I stand and I grab onto his shoulders. Jake attacks my lips like a starving man and I wrap my legs around his waist. I forget for a second about the girls because I'm trying to keep up with Jacob's heated kisses. He's everywhere and I can't possibly predict what he's doing next.

When he sets me back down because a staff person yells at us, the girls have turned away. Good.

"You've got nothing to worry about. I'm yours" he tells me, deathly serious.

The theatre is already crowded when we step in. Normally, I would panic that we wouldn't be able to find a seat together. But having a six foot something, muscular native for a boyfriend has its advantages. "Move over please" he says to a group of people who have left a seat between them and another group. The guy on the end sizes up Jake and ushers the others to move. I can't help but smile. I love this boy.

Jake and I are kind of squished together. On my other side is a couple that is French kissing outside of their mouths. Jake and I both make a face and try not to look. We'd switch seats but Jake, being his protective self, doesn't want me sitting next to that group of guys. Rather, he raises the arm rest and pulls me into his side. "Jake" I laugh and rest my head on his shoulder.

"What?" he teases and moves a strand of hair out of my face.

I just shake my head. "Never mind."

"Comfortable?"

I move closer. "Of course."

The movie is just what I expected. The typical girl-meets-guy-but-guy-is-blind-and-then-they-fall-in-love movie that tends to put boys to sleep. And as Jake predicted, the two of us don't watch much of it.

I groan and throw my head back when the guy drops his lifelong girlfriend for this new girl that he swears he's in love with. Jake chuckles and then grabs my attention when he places his hand on my thigh. I turn and stare up at him. He has a guilty smile on his lips. I smile back and he takes that as a go ahead. He leans down and meshes his lips to mine. I smile into the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. Jacob wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me over and on to his lap. I giggle and run my tongue along his teeth.

Someone coughs and we separate. Jake growls and glares at the person sitting in front of us. He's chosen to turn around and scold us. Of all the couples here doing the exact same thing, and we're not even in his view, he has chosen us. "Let it go" I tell Jake with a laugh. He gives me a look but I just shrug. As soon as the guy turns back around we can resume what we started. Jake must read my mind because he smirks and turns back to the movie. He however, does not place me back in my seat or let me move. I stay sitting on his lap.

"I love you" he whispers in my ear.

"I love you too" I whisper back and squeeze the hand that's interlaced with mine. We fit together like two puzzle pieces. His hand envelops mine the way his body does. He keeps me safe and protected. There's nothing more I could ever want.


	24. Is She Coming For Me?

"Phycology? Or anatomy?" I call to Jake. He's in the kitchen getting a snack because apparently I'm taking too much time. I can't help it though. It's hard choosing classes for college. This is my future. And I have no idea if I'm going to want to have a relaxed year or if I'm going to be able to take on a bunch of difficult classes.

I'm worried about the new Bella. She'll be a newborn and I don't know how much of a threat she'll be. If I'm needed around here then I can't take too many difficult classes or I'll fail out. But then again, if she's going to be an issue then I may need some medical knowledge.

I groan and throw my head back onto the couch. I've since moved from sitting on the couch to the floor in front of it. I thought that this would only take a few minutes but I've been trying to pick classes for half an hour now.

"Anatomy" Jake answers and sits down next to me. He has a bowl of popcorn and holds it out for me. I take a handful without moving my eyes from computer screen. Jake laughs. "Relax Em. It's not such a big deal."

"Yes it is" I protest and groan. "Alright, biology or humanities?"

"Biology" Jake says with a laugh. "You're going to be a nurse. You'll need biology."

I nod and choose the class. I should have known that. The screen changes and tells me that I've finished registering. And just as I'm closing the laptop, the window lights up. I look up and jump at the crash of thunder. I'm instantly pulled into Jacob's side. He's startled as well and wraps his body around mine as a shield. "It's ok Jake. Just thunder." He holds me close for a second longer and surveys the room. Then when he's sure it's safe he lets me go ever so slowly, like I'm emerging from a cocoon.

"I didn't know it was raining" I say and glance out the window. The rain is coming down in buckets.

"I didn't think it was this bad."

There's another crack of thunder and with this one, the lights flicker off and then back on. Jake and I are both watching the light above us and deciding whether it's going to stay on. "We'll need some flashlights" I say. With a little effort, I'm able to stand. But I don't move yet because my foot is asleep. I shake it out and when that doesn't work, I stomp on it with my other foot.

"What are you doing?" Jake laughs.

"My foot's asleep" I say. I try and take a step but I move like Frankenstein and nearly crash to the floor.

Strong arms wrap around my waist and I'm pulled back down to the floor. "I'll get it" Jacob laughs and leaves me pouting on the floor. I wanted to get them. "Where are they?" he calls after searching through a few drawers in the kitchen.

"This is why I should have gotten them" I grumble so he can't hear. "In the top drawer by the sink" I call back.

He returns with two flashlights and hands me one. And not a moment too soon. Because the second he sits down the lights flicker and then go out completely. We're blanketed in darkness. I can barely see Jake's form until he turns on his flashlight. I turn mine on as well and aim it at the far wall.

"Good thing I finished registering" I laugh. And then something occurs to me. "Did you register yet?"

Jacob nods and wraps his arm around my shoulders. I welcome the warmth of his skin with a sigh. "Of course I did. Why do you think I told you to take biology?"

"Because I'm going to be a nurse?"

He shakes his head. "Try again" he teases.

Alright, why else would Jacob want me to take biology. My eyes widen and he smiles. "Are you serious?"

"Meet your new lab partner" he grins.

I sigh and fall into his body. We fit together so well. "How's the foot doing" he asks and taps my left foot. I'm too amazed by his ability to touch my foot without even moving. Either I'm that short or he's that tall. "That good, huh?"

"Sorry" I laugh. "I still can't feel it."

Jacob suddenly nudges my hip and moves me away from him. I frown and he snatches my legs. Then he expertly swings me around and places my feet on his lap. My eyebrows raise. "Foot massage?"

"Hey, I love you" he says with a grin and places both hands on my left foot. It tingles from being asleep and I jump. "That'll go away soon" he promises. I lay back on the carpet as Jake's hands rub my sock-clad foot. My eyes travel to the window and I watch the rain. All the while I can't help but think of how lucky I am.

"I love you, you know."

Jacob laughs and wiggles one of my toes. "I know."

"So what did I do to get so lucky?"

"You are you. That's all I've ever wanted."

I sit up on my elbows and stare Jacob down until he meets my eyes. "Look how nice you are to me. What can I do for you?" All the while he continues massaging and switches feet. He truly is perfect.

"Well…" for a moment he won't meet my eyes. "I have to ask you a favor."

"Done" I reply instantly. I'd do anything for him.

He laughs at my instantaneous response. "My sisters are coming to La Push" he begins with slight hesitation.

I smile. I know he has two sisters and I know that he loves them very much, but I've never met them. "Do I get to meet them."

He smiles. "They're kind of coming here to meet you."

I jump a little. "They're coming all this way just to meet me?" I nearly shout I'm so surprised.

"Well we have been dating for a while" he adds. "And it seemed kind of necessary for them to meet you…"

"Wow" I breath. I can't tell if I'm excited or nervous or both. I mean, these are Jacob's sisters. I want them to like me but unlike their brother, they won't imprint on me so they have no connection and no reason to like me. It's all on me this time. I'll have to make them like me. And of course I'm excited because I get to meet them. The sisters of the man who means more to me than life. Naturally they are family already. And it'll be like meeting my family for the first time.

I think Jake said something else but I didn't catch it. "What?" I ask.

He catches my eyes and I don't seem the normal confidence there now. He runs his hand through his hair. "Never mind" he whispers. I stare quizzically at him and tilt my head. There's more there. He smiles to throw me off and I accept it for now.

We settle into silence for a moment. There's an air of worry in the room. I try and think about what could be bothering Jacob so much. He doesn't usually let things get to him. "Are you worried about Bella?" I ask.

I feel his gaze on me but I keep my eyes on the wall. Maybe that's not it at all. But it's the only thing that I'm worried about as well right now.

He sighs and I feel him move closer. I know he's beside me because I can feel the familiar heat. "Sure" he breathes.

"Do you think he'll change her?"

"Yes" he answers immediately. I figured as much.

"When?"

"As soon as he can. He won't be able to keep her human for long. And she wants it…" he growls a little at this. And somehow, the normal jealousy doesn't rear up in me.

I test one more question. It's one that I think I know the answer to but I want to know what Jacob thinks. "Do you think she'll come after me?"

For a moment, it's just the rain. I focus on it so that Jacob's answer becomes the background noise. I almost don't hear. "Yes."

He grabs my chin before I have a chance to react and locks eyes with me. He searches my eyes desperately. "But I'm not going to let her get anywhere near you." There's a deathly seriousness in his promise.

I nod because I'm so sure that he will. He's going to fight to the end if it means keeping me safe.

And that scares me more than anything.


	25. Asking

Jacob's Point of View

"You need to relax" I say but Emma doesn't listen to me. She's back to fussing over her clothes. This is better than when she was worrying about her nails though. It took a good chunk of time to assure her that having pink nails didn't make her seem like a child. But now she's back to straightening her shirt and debating about putting a different one on. "They're my sisters Em. They're not going to care what you're wearing."

"They're girls" she says and pulls back her hair. She checks it in the mirror and lets it fall back down. I shake my head and smile. "They're going to be looking at my clothes, my hair, and everything."

Alright, time to intervene. I place my hands on Emma's waist. She jumps when I do and turns into me. I grab her head in both of my hands and gently lift so she looks at me. "You are beautiful. Don't worry about anything, alright?"

She closes her eyes and I hold her tight. She breathes deeply and sighs. Her brown eyes flutter open and I smile because they look much more relaxed. "Alright."

"Good" I say with a smile and lead her out of the bathroom and away from the mirror. It's weird to see Emma this way because she never stresses over things like this. Actually, she never really stresses out. The only time was when I was hurt. She only seems to worry about me. It makes me feel important but also makes me feel guilty. I wish she wouldn't worry about me. Doesn't she know that's my job?

Dad meets us in the hallway. He catches my eyes and I nod my head towards Emma. She's fidgeting again. Dad reaches out and grabs Emma's hands, catching her attention. "You look beautiful Emma." I nod appreciatively. I don't think she believes me so much anymore. I'll have to find a way to prove it to her. I smile at that thought.

"Thanks Billy" she says and smiles.

The doorbell rings and Emma jumps. "Don't worry" I whisper in her ear. She nods but her eyes are locked on the front door.

"Rachel! Rebecca!" Dad greets and hugs each one of them. They look the way I remember them. Rachel has her hair in a long braid and Rebecca's is pulled into two buns at the back of her head.

"Hi Dad" Rebecca says. Then she catches sight of me and pulls me over. I tower over her now. I tower over both of them.

"What happened to you?" Rachel laughs. "You're not the same little brother anymore."

"Yeah" I laugh. "You can't make me play dress up anymore."

"We'll see" Rebecca laughs.

They both catch sight of Emma at the same time. Sometimes they act like twins and this is one of those times. Smiles light up both of their faces. I turn and Emma is looking like a ghost. She shakes just a little and I think I'm the only one to notice. Her eyes search for mine like she's looking for a life preserver. I smile and she forces one as well. What's she so nervous about?

"You must be Emma" Rebecca says and pulls Emma into a hug. Emma wraps her arms around my sister and then the other one. "I'm Rebecca."

"Rachel. Jake has told us a lot about you."

Her eyes meet mine for a fraction of a second before she's smiling with my sisters again. "He talks about you two a lot too" she says. Do I really? I didn't think I did. Maybe she's just saying that to be nice. I don't think Emma knows that much about my sisters. And then again, I really haven't said much to them about Emma. Girls confuse me. Why do they do that? Guys would just admit that they know nothing about each other. But not girls. They have this whole secret code no guy could possibly understand.

Ever since I phased, I haven't really spoken to my sisters. Dad and I both agreed this isn't something we should worry them about. They don't need this kind of stress. And after Mom, I don't think they could handle the worry about me. Emma nearly dies every time I leave to patrol and I don't think their reaction would be any better.

I feel a little guilty for never calling them and telling them about Emma. I think they just learned that I have been _dating_ her when Dad called and asked them to come by because we haven't seen them in a while. That's mostly our fault. We've been trying to keep them out of the area while we've had the leech problem. But now that it's resolved for some time, we figured we needed to have the girls over before they figured they were disowned.

We migrate to the couch. I try and not touch either of them. They'd freak if they felt how warm I am. And then we'd have to start lying. That in itself would get pretty difficult as all three of us would need to come up with lies that fit together.

"So what have you two been up to?" Rachel asks.

Fuck. First lie of the night.

"You know, getting ready for college…"

Thankfully college is a good topic to bring up. "Oh! I completely forgot. Are the two of you going to the same school?"

"Yes. I'm going into nursing and Jake is going into engineering" Emma answers.

The girls nod. "That's a good field. So tell us a little about yourself Emma."

"Like what?"

"Well first of all, when did you start dating our brother?" Rachel asks kindly. She smiles and winks at me. Oh no, they're going to grill Emma. Poor thing. She didn't have time to stress about this.

"Back in October" she answers.

Rebecca smiles and I inwardly groan. She's got that look… "So you're anniversary is coming up. Do you two have any plans." Emma turns to me for this one as do my sisters and I think Dad as well.

I rub the back of my neck. "Um…"

They laugh. "Don't worry Jake. You still have time."

I just roll my eyes at them. I'll have to get them back for that one. I'm thinking an embarrassing story will do the trick. I smirk and they lay off me. But of course now their attention is back on Emma.

"How did you two meet?"

"Bonfire."

"Sam's house."

We share a look. I thought we met at the bonfire. Emma shakes her head a little. And for a second it's just the two of us having a conversation. "I was there when the car blew up and you came over. Actually, I think you ran into me when you were getting the fire extinguisher" she laughs.

Did I really. Shit. I probably should have known that. "Sorry" I laugh and run my hand through my hair from nerves.

She just smiles at me. But my sisters have to rub that in my face and tease me for a few minutes. I just shake off their comments and keep my eyes on Emma. She seems more relaxed now. Being around my sisters doesn't seem so scary anymore.

"I'll go start dinner" Dad says when our laughter dies down.

"I'll help" Emma says and stands. She smiles at me quickly. I reach out and catch her hand. She stops and I squeeze her hand. She smiles and then pulls out of my grasp.

When I turn back, both my sisters are grinning like fools. "What?" I ask, confused.

"You are so in love" Rebecca says with a smirk.

I smile because I know it's true. And I'm glad that other people can see it as well. Actually, I'm more than glad. More like ecstatic. That would mean that everyone can tell I'm in love with Emma. And I want them to know. I want everyone to know that she holds my heart and I have hers.

"She's very nice" Rachel says. Coming from anyone else, I would say that's a defense phrase. Everyone says that everyone else is nice. But this is Rachel and she would tell me the truth. "And she's very pretty."

"More like beautiful" Rebecca says. "You picked a good one."

I wish so badly I could tell them. I want to tell them everything. I want them to know that I didn't just chose Emma but she's my imprint. I want them to know that I've found my soul mate. I want them to get ready to have Emma as a sister. And I want so desperately to tell them about my being a wolf. I could protect them and tell them all the good I've done. I want them to be proud of me the way I know Dad is. I want to share this history with them. It isn't fair that they don't know when this is a part of who we are.

But it also isn't fair to burden them with knowing. Some days I wish Emma didn't have to know. Her life would be so much easier if we were just boyfriend and girlfriend like everyone else thinks. She wouldn't have to worry about her half wolf boyfriend going out to hunt vampires at night.

"So what have you been up to? Other than being with Emma."

"Nothing" I answer. And that's the truth. If I'm not with Emma or the pack, I'm not doing anything. And I can't exactly tell them about the pack. "Still just hanging out with Embry and Quill."

They nod and I'm glad I said the right thing. "Build any new cars? You know I'm still waiting for my convertible" Rachel teases. We both know I don't have the money to build anything new.

"Did you see the Rabbit?" I can't remember which one of them I told about it.

"No!" Rachel shouts.

"I haven't seen it yet either" Rebecca says but she seems more relaxed. I must have told her.

I stand up and hold the back door open for them. All the way to the garage, they mumble about how everything looks the same as when they were kids. I don't really remember that time but I don't think much really has changed.

I have to move some things around in the garage for them to be able to get to the car. They smile and Rachel hits me on the shoulder. "This is amazing" she says.

Rebecca hops into the front seat and feels the steering wheel. "Do you drive it?" she asks.

I roll my eyes. "No, I just look at it."

She laughs and pokes around in the back seat. Then she stops all of a sudden. "I'm not going to find anything that I don't want to find, right?"

"Other than a pair of my shorts, probably not." I'm not about to go into the whole waiting for marriage thing with them. It's a long story and I don't know if Emma really wants them to know. I mean, she just met them and all.

There's a knock on the door. We all turn and see Emma standing there. "Dinner's ready" she says and leads us back into the house.

I get a crazy flash of the future that leaves me in a haze all throughout dinner. I can see Emma so clearly in the future. She's my wife and she's a mom. She calls me in for dinner and I follow her. We hold hands and share a kiss in the doorway. Little kids run by but I don't catch sight of their faces. All I know is there are a lot of them. And even though I don't see faces, I know they're my kids. They're Emma's kids.

I see her pregnant with a swollen stomach and me rubbing her stomach and talking to our baby. She's smiling and glowing and I feel as if my heart is about to burst. She loves me and she's having my child. There's a little me inside of her.

A hand reaches out and touches mine. I jump and Emma smiles at me. She nods at Dad who's asked me something that I didn't catch.

"What?" I ask. My hand travels from hers over to her thigh. She lets me leave it there and I smile. She's mine. This is mine.

Dad just shakes his head. "You see what I've had for company girls? You need to visit more often." They laugh at that and I roll my eyes.

Rachel and Rebecca offer to help with dishes and refuse to let me or Emma do anything else. But we defy their wish for us to just relax and start setting up the air mattress in the living room. They're taking my bed tonight.

Emma laughs at the air mattress. "Are you going to fit on that?" she laughs.

I smirk and pull her close. "Jake…" she says as if she already suspects me.

I flop down on the mattress and she gasps. We flop down and the mattress makes a noise of protest. My feet hang off the edge just like they do on my bed unless I curl up. "I wish you could stay tonight" I say into her hair. I tuck a strand behind her ear.

"Me too" she says. But we both know why she can't.

She looks so beautiful right now. Maybe it's because of her gorgeousness or the vision I had not too long ago, but I just have to ask. And now is better than later. I just have to do it fast. Like a Band-Aid. Just do it Jake.

"Emma…"

She smiles up at me. Her eyes glow and I have to suck in another breath of courage. Does she know what I want to ask? Has she thought of the same thing. Only one way to know for sure.

"Have you ever thought about… marriage?"


End file.
